The Outsider's View of Palex
by Momo The Great
Summary: A new kid named, Jordan Johnson, comes to Degrassi and sees how the Palex relationship forms and evolves. OMG! SHE UPDATED! NO EFFIN WAY!
1. Damn, it's cold

**A/N: So this story is a little AU. It takes place during season 4 and 5, it starts off in season 4. It's being told from my OC's point of view. This is my first fanfic so leave me reviews telling me what you think**

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of **their** characters. I do however own my character, Jordan

Brrrrr. I'm so effin' cold right now. Why does Canada have to be so cold. Plus, IT'S SEPTEMBER!! Damn parents just had to move me up here. Don't get me wrong or anything, I love Canada, I just don't love their weather. I mean I was born and raised in Florida and then all of the sudden my dad's job has decided to move him to a different location so the whole family has to move to Canada. Just effin' great.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Jordan Johnson and I'm a 16 year-old girl and a junior in high school. I use to live in Tampa Bay, Florida until now. Now I live in Toronto, Canada. BIG DIFFERENCE! Oo and lucky me today's the first day of school. I can't believe I have to start all over. It's hard enough just being a regular high school kid but now I have to be the new kid also. Totally sucks

So I'm walking to school in this cold weather. My parents could have dropped me off but noooo they're to busy. I walk up the steps to my new school. Degrassi Community School. What the hell is a community school? I look around me and so far I only see white kids. This does not surprise me though. Everyone knows black people don't like the cold so why would we live in Canada? I tried explaining that to my parents, as you can tell it didn't work.

I'm looking around and I see some cute girls. Maybe this new school won't be so bad after all. Oh yea, forgot to mention I'm a lesbian. I'm looking around and

BAM!!

"Ow, what the fuck?!" I yell.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

I turn and look at who spoke to me. Wow, hot girl #5. Dark brown eyes, dark hair, about my height and looks Hispanic to me. Canada is full of hot girls apparently. Wait she's wearing a wife beater. That's either hot or crazy. Does she not know how cold it is outside?

"How about you watch where **you're** going?" I say. I have to sound tough.

"You must not know who I am."

"No I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?"

The girl steps closer to me till she's in my face. "The name is Alex Nunez and you better watch where you're going next time."

She walks past me and and pushes me with her shoulder.

"Ow." And here I thought all Canadians were nice. I guess I was wrong.

* * *

A/N: Kinda slow but don't worry it will pick up. leaveme reviews please!


	2. What the hell is Media Immersion?

**A/N: seriously guys sorry it took me so long to update. i promise from now on i will try to update every other day. i have exams coming up which means i get half days off from school so i'll have more time to write. THANK YOU to the people that reviewe. it's funny i had like over 150 hits but only 3 reviews. now i know how it feels. well, so this is my update. if you read this please leave a review telling me what you think. Oo and also i know how people like to put that Paige has blue eyes. When i watch Degrassi i also freze frame when there's a close up on Lauren Collins. her eyes are green, there for Paige's eyes will be green in this story.**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Degrassi why would i be writing fanfic? And why would I break up Palex?**

* * *

I need to find the main office so I can get my schedule. Of course I just happen to be lost in this school. I need to ask someone for help. OK, looking around, all I see is losers. Bingo, blond chick at 12 o' clock. But she's with a group of people. Is that another black chick I see? OK, maybe I'm not the only black person in Canada, go figure. OK, I just need to walk up to her with confidence. Confidence? I have no confidence, I'm asking for directions to the Main Office. OK, just stay cool.

I walk up to the girl and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and looks at me. She has beautiful green eyes, I don't know what it is but I just love green eyes.  
"Yes? Do I know you?" she asks. I think I heard a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Uh no. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could possibly tell me where the main office is?"

"Oh. Yeah, just go down this hall take a left and it's the first door on your right."

"Thanks"

I walk away. What was up with that dude with all that hair? Does he know there's an invention out there called the scissors? Cause he sure does need them. OK, down the hall first door on right. Aw, there it is, it even has 'Main Office' written on it.

I walk into the office and then the bell rings.

"Gosh, darn it!" I yell.

All the adults in the room look at me. An old ugly man walks up to me and asks "Shouldn't you be in class?"

_Shouldn't you be at an old folk's home? _"I'm new here and I got lost trying to get to this office and I still don't have my schedule so there for, no in a way I shouldn't be in class."

He looks at me with an annoyed look on his face. I guess I pissed him off. "Well I'm Principal Raditch and welcome to Degrassi Community School."

"Hello, Principal Raditch. I'm Jordan Johnson. I'm new here just moved here from the Florida."

"Florida? Wow, that's far away."

_Yeah, no shit dumbass._

Principal Raditch turns to the secretary behind the desk. "Mrs. Grey's will you please find Jordan Johnson's schedule so she can be on her way?" Principal Raditch turns back to me and gives me a fake smile. "I hope you have a good first day Jordan. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Are you freakin' serious? That's my new principal? I think God is seriously punishing me.

The secretary clears her throat. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school," she says in an annoyed tone. She hands me my schedule and my map.

"Thank you," I say and walk away. I wonder what's up her butt. I look at my schedule. What the hell is Media Immersion? Oo I have to take Canadian history this year. I hope they count my U.S. History credits. I look at the clock. Well I'm already ten minutes late, I guess I should get to class now.

I look at my map to locate where my first class is. English 11- Ms. Kwan room 113. I finally reach the room, open the door, and walk in. Immediately all heads turn to me. They must not be use to seeing a black person. Wow, I should really stop with these race comments.

"Can I help you?" an Asian looking lady asks me. She must be Ms. Kwan

"Um yeah, is this English 11 with Ms. Kwan?"

"Yes, it is"

"OK, good. I'm new here. My name is Jordan Johnson." I hand Ms. Kwan my schedule. She looks at it. Why would I be lying?

"OK. Well welcome to Degrassi, Jordan and welcome to English 11. You can take the seat in the back by Alex. Alex please raise your hand."

A hand goes in the air. Not high, but I can see it. I look at the person the hand belongs to. You have to be fucking kidding me. I have to sit by the crazy chick that wears wife beaters and pushes people. Great, now I **KNOW** God is punishing me.

I walk to my desk and take my seat.

"Aw, look it's the blind girl," Alex says.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny. You should be a comedian when you grow up," I say back.

"Noah I thought about it, but it's too much work. Why make fun of people when I can just kick their asses?"

"Wow, violent. Aren't Canadians suppose to be all nice and caring and crap like that?"

"Whoa! I don't know who told you that but not this Canadian. When someone messes with me I kick their asses."

"So your a bad-ass?"

"Damn straight."

All I can do is laugh at this comment. I look at her and her eyes are narrowed. "What the hell are you laughing aboot?"

Wait, did she just say 'aboot'? And that makes me laugh even harder.

"What's going on back there?" Ms. Kwans asks.

"Nothing Ms. Kwan."

I continue laughing but I quiet it down. Class continues and I don't pay attention. All Ms. Kwan is talking about is how the year will be and class rules and blah blah blah. Seriously, first day of school is such a waste.

RING!

And there's the bell. I'm the first one up and out the door. Just then someone grabs my shirt and pushes me against the locker.

"Ow!" I yell.

"Listen chick, I don't know what the hell that was aboot but you better watch yourself."

Once again I laugh.

Alex puts her fist in front of my face. OK, so part of me is scared but the other part thinks this whole thing is hilarious.

"What the hell are you laughing aboot?" she asks with anger in her voice.

"Number one you're saying 'aboot' and that's hilarious. Number two, YOU'RE CANADIAN. Canadians can't be tough. Sorry but it's true, everyone knows it.

"You need to stop stereotyping, before I kick your ass."

I straighten up and push her off of me. Now I'm angry. "Listen here Al-ex. I'm not going to let you push me around. It's bad enough I had to move to a different country away from my friends and family. I'm not going to let some girl push me around and threaten to kick my ass. You wanna fight? Fine let's fight. But just to warn you, I'm a very angry person right now and I feel the need to take it out on someone, so maybe YOU should watch out." And with that I walked away from Alex.

Yeah that's right. I stood up to the big bad meanie, Alex Nuñez. I do my happy dance. I hear laughing. I look around me and seem a few people saw my happy dance and they'e now laughing at me. Shh I don't care. I look at my schedule and see I have Media Immersion with a Mr. Archie Simpson. Ha-ha, Archie, what a funny name.  
I walk into the classroom and there's computers everywhere. Is Mr. Snake that dude with like no hair? I'm guessing so.

"Hi, I'm Jordan Johnson. I'm new to this school," I say

"Well welcome Jordan. I am Mr. Simpson and this is Media Immersion. So where are you from?"

"Tampa Bay, Florida in the U.S. of A."

"Ah the U.S. long ways. Well just choose any seat you want."

"OK." I'll just take a seat in the middle. I wonder how long class starts. I hear two girls talking and I look at the door. That blond chick from earlier walks in along with that black chick. The blond chick sees me. Now she's whispering something to her friend. Oh my God they're walking this way.

The girl takes the seat beside me and her friend takes the seat beside her. She turns towards me and smile. "Hi, you're the girl from earlier. The one that was lost."

"Yep that's me."

"We haven't been properly introduced." She extends her hand out towards me. "I'm Paige Michalchuk. Spirit Squad captain. And this is Hazel." She points to the girl besides her.

"Hi," Hazel says.

"Hi, I'm Jordan Johnson, just moved here from Florida."

"Oh, that's cool," Paige says.

RING!

And there's goes the bell. I think i hear someone running. And there she is, Miss Alex Nuñez, late for 2nd period. Wait, why is she in my 2nd period class? I can't get away from this chick!

"Ah, Alex Nuñez. Let's try not to make this being late to class thing a habit, shall we?" Mr. Simpson says.

"I can't make any promises Mr. S," she says back to him.

She takes the seat across from me and looks at me with her eyes narrowed.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Bad-ass," Paige says.

"Oo, if it isn't Miss Snooty Princess," Alex says back.

"Puh-lease. That's the best you can come up with Miss Social reject?"

Oo this is getting good.

"We can take this outside if you want Michalchuk."

Paige says something but I'm no longer paying attention. I can't help but stare at Alex. Finally Mr. Simpson says something.

"Ladies, is this how it's going to be all year?"

"It depends, if Alex finally goes to jail or not," Paige says.

Alex stands up. "You know what Michalchuck-."

"Alex sit down. No more talking from either one of you," Mr. Simpson says.

Alex sits down and curses under her breath. Well I guess this class will be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: i promise that was like the last slow chapter. the next chapters are going to start faling in line with the episodes. my chapters are actually going to folow the episodes so no i'm not changing the Degrassi timeline and what not. but yea my character will be more like a witness but she mights change some things but slightly. please leave reviews that actually help me write more and faster.**


	3. Bitchiness kills Cuteness

Ch.3  
**A/N: So a friend of mine just told me I might have offended some Canadians with my writing. to all the Canadian readers. I AM SOO SORRY! All that stuff I write I don't mean it. I love Canada and Canadians, trust me I'd rather live in Canada than the United States. so once again, sorry if I offended anyone.  
I got Paige's and Alex's lines from the show on I don't own Degrassi or Palex. But if I did own Degrassi you'd see more lesbians up there.

* * *

**

Yes! School is finally over thank the Lord, Hallelujah. I don't even want to describe the rest of my day but it was all BLAH! I have three classes with the crazy Alex Nuñez and only two classes with the cute Paige Michalchuk. That's another sign of God punishing me.

Finally home, I open my front door and walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," I say to my mom.

She turns around, smiles, and says "Hi Hunny."

I look just like my mom, at least that's what people say. I got my bright brown eyes from her and my dimples. My mom looks kind of old for her age. She looks 42 but she's actually 37. I love my mom, she's my rock, my muse, my homie.

"How was your day Jordan?" she asks.

"I have no words to describe it. First I run into some chick wearing a wife beater, and then I'm late to first period. AND my science class is full of 10th grades. 10TH GRADERS MOM!"

"Jordan calm down, I sure it's not that bad."

"They're immature 10th graders. Especially this guy called JT. Already Degrassi is getting on my nerves."

"I'm sure it'll get better."

That's my mom, Ms. Optimistic. Just then I hear the front door open.

"HEY! Anyone home?!?" a voice yells.

"In here sweetie!" my mom yells back.

Brian walks into the kitchen. Brian is my dad, well my step dad actually but he's my real dad to me. I love Brian but sometimes he pisses me off. Like when he told me I had to move.

"Hey Jordan," Brian says as he ruffles my hair.

"DAD! Are you trying to mess up my hair?"

"Ok, ok my bad."

"Oh my God. Never say that ever again."

"Pshh don't hate your old man for being cool. So how was school?"

"Some chick named Alex Nuñez tried to bully me today but I set her straight.."

Brian gives me a look. "No pun intended," I say.

See, my parents know I'm gay and they're ok with that. As long as I'm happy, they're happy.

"Jordan please don't get into any fights. Besides maybe you and this Alex with become friends."

"Dad, you apparently don't remember what high school is like."

**Next Day:**  
There she is with a group of thugs. You know what's worse than a thug? Some white kids looking like thugs. Funny yet so stupid. I walk up to them.

"Alex can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Alex is this the chick you were telling me about yesterday?" some guy with a back wards hat asks.

"Yeah, that's her Jay."

This so called Jay walks up to me. Oh my God, he smells. I think I just gaged a little. "I've heard you've been giving my girlfriend some trouble."  
Girlfriend?!? Ok, I kinda didn't see that because I was kinda getting the lesbian vibe from her but sometimes my gaydar is wrong.

"Jay, man. Don't," another guy says. This guy is slightly shorter and has a blond hair. Standing beside him is a red hair girl wearing a lot of black clothing.

"Sean, I wasn't going to do anything just teach her about the rules here at Degrassi," Jay says to Sean.

Ok, seriously does this dude really think I'm going to let him "teach me the rules"? Seriously. I step up to the guy.

"Listen here Jay. All I want to to do is talk to Alex. Last time I checked you're not Alex and you're defiantly not a girl. Because seriously dude, if you are a girl you are one ugly chick."

This makes the rest of the group laugh. A mad expression appears on Jay's face.

I see Alex laughing in the background. She actually has a pretty nice smile. "Jay calm down," she says. She walks to wards me. "I'll talk to little Miss Smartass and I'll see you later. Ok?" She kisses him. Ewwww, no words can describe how disgusting that looked.

"Fine." He points at me. "This isn't over girlie."

"Mhmm ok," I say back. While the rest of Alex's group goes inside she turns and looks at me.

"Ok. What do you want Jordan?"

"I wanna talk."

"About?"

"Alex I really don't want to fight with you. Fighting takes up to much time and energy. So how about we call a truce. Maybe even be friends?"

"I don't play nice with others."

"Defiantly understandable. Plus you never know, we might have somethings is common."

She scoffs at this comment. "Yeah I highly doubt that." Then she walks away and heads inside th building.

_Well that could have gone a lot worse.  
_

I head inside and go to my first period class. I sit beside Alex and surprisingly she doesn't shoot daggers at me with her eyes.

Ugh! English is dragging on and on and on.

RING!

Score! There goes the bell! Alex and I stand at the same time.

"I guess I'l see you in Media Immersion," she says.

"Yeah."

I head to my next period class. Well, well well Paige is already in her seat. The same seat from yesterday. Maybe this is a sign? Yea, probably not. I take my seat beside her and she smiles at me.

"So I heard you stood up to the social reject yesterday," she says.

"Who? Alex?"

"Duh!"

"Umm yeah I guess I did. But is that nice? Calling her a social reject and all."

"I only call them like I see them. You're not becoming friends with her are you?"

"I don't know. Would that be so horrible?"

"It's your high school career Hun."

And with that she turns her chair back around and talks to Hazel. I hope this isn't one of those schools you see on TV. You know the type, right? The typical high school with the typical cliques: popular crowd/preps, jocks, band geeks, regular geeks, druggies, posers, trouble-makers, and the social rejects. If this is one of those types of schools then where do I fall in place?

RING!

There goes the bell and here comes Alex.

"Miss Nuñez second day of the school year, second tardy. Are you going for a record?" Mr. Simpson asks.

"Of course. How else will I become famous?"

"Sit."

This time Alex sits next to me. Paige turns and looks at Alex. Both their eyes narrow and they shoot daggers at each other. "Shouldn't you be sitting on the other side. This side is for actually human beings, not what ever monster crawled out of the sewer like you."

Jesus, Paige can be mean.

"Last time I check Michalchuck I didn't see a sign that said only bitches sit on this side. So I'm pretty sure I'm safe."

Whoa, low blow. That's not nice calling someone a bitch. Right when Paige is about to say something back I interrupt. "Ok, if you guys are going to be insulting each other back and forth please do it somewhere else. Like away from me."

See I'm not going to put up with their fighting. Although it entertains me it also gives me a headache. I see what I just said shut them up pretty quickly. Class should go a lot smoother today than it did yesterday.

**After Class Before Lunch:**

"Hey, do you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" Alex asks me.

"You're actually being nice to me. Did you hit your head before class started?" I ask.

"I'm trying to be...What do people call it?" She taps her chin as if she's thinking. "Oh yea, I'm trying to be nice."

I don't trust her but if I have to sit with that Liberty chick again from yesterday then I might just kill myself. "Ok, I'll sit with you and our friends. No tricks."

She puts her hands up, "No tricks."

"Ok."

Alex walks away. Just then I hear laughing behind me. I turn around and I see Paige and Hazel laughing. I know I'm going to regret asking but I just can't help myself. "Alright, I'll bite. What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing. Looks like you just killed your high school career," Hazel says. She turns to Paige and asks seriously, "When do you think we should hold the funeral?"

Paige plays along. "Hmmm I'm thinking today at lunch?"

Then they walk away. Her bitchiness is killing her cuteness. I walk to the cafeteria. It's kinda funny, here thy call it "The Caf" I wonder if that's a Degrassi thing or a Canadian thing.

Anyways, so I'm here in The Caf. I'm looking around trying to spot Alex and her crew. Ha ha, crew. That sounded kinda funny. I'm still looking around. Oh, there they are, all the way in the back. For some reason I'm not surprise. I head to the back of the cafeteria with my tray. I put my tray down on the table and sit beside the red hair girl.

Jay sees me and sneers. "Who said you could sit with us?" he asks.

"Jay calm down. I said she could sit with us," Alex tells him.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because she stood up to me twice. I think she's be perfect for our group."

The red hair girl laughs. "Jeez Alex, you make it sound like we're the mob." The girl turns to me. "Hi, I'm Ellie."

"Hi, I'm Jordan."

"Yeah, I know. News travels fast around here." She points to the guy sitting beside her. "This is my boyfriend, Sean."

Sean looks up from his food and says "hey." Then goes right back to his food. Alright then, he apparently likes the food here.

Just then a guy named Marco walks by. I have history class with Marco. He doesn't seem that bad of a person.

"Hey Fago, this is a no queer zone," Jay says.

Ouch, that hurt. I look at Marco's face and I see no change in his face expression.

"Whatever," he says.

"Jay, don't call Marco that," Ellie says. Nice to see that at least she has a heart.

"What?!?" Jay asks. Ellie just shakes her head in disgust.

Remind me not to come out anytime soon. As lunch progresses I talk mostly to Ellie. Jay and Alex talk among themselves since they're a 'couple' and Sean just continues eating. Ellie and I talk about music during lunch.

The rest of the day goes by pretty smoothly. Although that JT kid is still annoying the hell out of me.

**Next Day:  
**I'm here early. Alex told me to get here early. Why? I don't know. I see Alex, and she's sitting on the floor reading a book. HM, I didn't really see her as much of a reader but I guess I was wrong. There's Paige and Marco. Does Paige not see Alex on the floor? She's going to trip over her in 5...4...3...

"Ow," Paige says. See, I told you.

"Try looking where you're walking.," Alex says to Paige.

"Patches, bottomless pits, dog crap and Alex! Pedestrian hazards to avoid." Ouch, now that's just mean.

Alex gets up and walks up to Paige. "Nice shirt. Hate to bloody it," she says in her bully tone.

"Nice attitude. Hate to deflate it by reminding you that you're a loser." Oh my God these two have some major issues. Now Spinner is behind Paige. It's like she has her own little posse.

Alex stands her ground. "Really? Who decided that?"

"Everybody. Majority rules on these matters sweetie." Then Paige and her posse walks away. That is one cruel cruel woman.

I walk up to Alex. "What is with you and Paige?"

Alex looks at me with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you two keep insulting each other?"

"Because we hate each other." A 'duh' expression appears on her face.

"Fine, whatever. Now why am I at school 15 minutes then I usually am?"

"Because I have news to tell you. Del Rossi is running for school president."

"And I care why?"

"Because I'm going to run against him and you're going to help me." She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the library. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?


	4. You don't even like Degrassi

**Ch. 4**

**A/N: I wanna give a shout out to Arsenic-Requiem (aka:Dore) and craftyns99. You two are so wonderful b/c u both leave me reviews and that just encourages me to write more and at a faster pace. My friend told me to not worry about all the hits and little reviews i get b/c i'm a good writer and I just need to have confidence in myself. So for all of those who read this chapter. Please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is chapter 4. i'm pretty sure we all know i don't own Degrassi

* * *

**Why God why me? I go to church. Ok fine, I go to church twice a year but still. Why must you make the hot girls straight and evil?

"Jordan? Earth to Jordan," Alex says while waving her hand in front of my face.

I slap her hand away. "I'm here. I don't need your hand in my face."

"Well then focus. I need to beat Del Rossi."

"Since when do you care about the school?"

"Not the point. I need to know what the issues are."

"Oh here's an idea. How about you ask someone," I say in a smartass tone.

"Good thinking." She pats me on the back. "I knew you would come in handy." Oh Jesus.

Marco walks into the library. He has a worried look on his face. Then Alex yells, "Gay kid! Hey!" Damn Alex, that's the way to get him to talk to you.  
Marco keeps walking, ignoring Alex.

"I said hey!!" Alex says.

"You also says 'gay kid'. Something I tend not to answer to thanks," Marco says to Alex.

He's right though. If someone said "Hey Dyke" to me I wouldn't answer. Well... maybe I would but then I'd punch them in the face.

"Okay school president, Mr. Prez, big guy! That more you??" Alex says.

Marco turns around facing her with an annoyed look on his face.

"This election thing. What are the issues?" she asks. Ok, when I told her to ask someone I didn't mean her opponent.

"Look I'm sorry Paige was rude to you, okay?"

"Doesn't matter. C'mon. Answer my questions like you care."

"Save it for the assembly Alex," Marco tells her.

Wait, does he not know she's running? Well, someone should tell him. I walk to the table where a group of people are standing at. They're signing something. I don't know what it is but I figure Alex should sign it.

"Hey Alex will you come here for a minute?" I ask her.

Marco looks at me and gives me a silent 'thank you'.

"Alex, why are you running against Marco? You don't even like Degrassi," I say.

"Jordan, that's besides the point. I'm running against him because I'm tired of people like **him** controlling the school."

"People like him? Gay people?"

"No! The popular snooty people. Him and Paige Michalchuk."

I shake my head in disgust and walk away. I go out into the hallway and I see Paige talking to Spinner. I have the sudden urge to grab a pair of scissors. Seriously, that guy needs to cut his hair. I want to ask Paige what she did to Alex and what Alex did to her for each other to hate one another so much but I'm going to try to stay out of it. Although I have a feeling that I will be.

**Lunch  
**  
I walk into The Caf. "Hey Jordan!" I hear someone calling my name. I turn to the direction I heard the voice come from. I see Alex trying to hang up a poster.

"Will you help me hang this?" she asks.

"Sure." I walk to her and help hang up the poster. I look at it. It looks like she just got a huge piece of paper and spray painted it. The message says

"Authority Sux" and underneath there's her name and a little A symbol. "Authority sucks. Hmmm, nice, short, gets straight to the point. I just love how  
you decided to spell 'suck' wrong." I lift my fist into the air. "Stick it to the man!"

She looks at me and shakes her head. "No...just...no." Then she walks away.

I smile to myself and walk over to the lunch table. I sit next to Ellie and Sean. I look around and notice that Jay isn't here. Not that I care since I'm not a big fan of him but I'm just so damn nosey.

"Hey guys, where's Jay?" I ask.

"He's probably at the ravine," Sean says.

"What's the ravine?"

"It's this nasty ass place where people do disgusting things," Ellie says.

"I know I might regret asking this, but... What kind of disgusting things?"

"Drugs, drinking, sex. You name it, they do it."

"Eww." I think I just gagged a little. "Ok, changing topic. What do you think of the election Ellie?"

"Well, Alex and Marco are both my friends. I don't realy quite understand why Alex is running in the first place."

"She told me that she's tired of people like Marco winning. And not gay people, but, and these are her words, popular snooty people like Paige Michalchuk."

"Well I guess that would explain it although Marco is very different from Paige."

"Why do Alex and Paige hate each other so much?"

"Well Paige is sort of...How should I put this?"

"Paige is a bitch," Sean says. Ellie smacks Sean's arm. "Ow. What? She is."

"Paige isn't the nicest person in the world, I'll admit. But you should have met her in grade 9, she was worst then. Paige and Alex are just complete opposites and that keeps them apart."

"Oh," is all I can say.

**Next Day**

I'm walking down the hallway with Alex. She's trying to come up with a speech and I'm suppose to be helping her. But I can't keep my mind off of her and Paige fighting. It reminds me of elementry school. When there's that person who constantly picks on you and you think it's because they hate you but then you find out they actually like you. But according to my sources, yes I have sources, Alex and Paige are both completly straight. Although I must admit that Alex gives off a lesbian vibe, or maybe that's just her clothes.

"No fucking way," Alex says al of the sudden, taking me out of my train of thought.

"What?" I ask.

She points to the wall. I look, and there's a poster of Marco.

"Wow, nice poster. That's a pretty god picture of him."

Alex's eyes narrow as they look at me. "Shut up," she says. She starts ripping Marco's posters off.

I'm looking around nervously. "Alex, I don't think you should be doing that."

"I don't care."

I'm looking around again and then I see Paige and Marco. They notice Alex ripping Marco's posters and run our way.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?!" Marco yells

"Most you can spend on your campaign is $40," Alex says.

"Um they were for free. Is dad is-."

Alex interuppts Paige. "Doesn't matter. Unfair advantage."

"Why are you doing this?" Marco asks.

Alex steps up to him and gets right in his face. "Because you're running and because I can."

"Nobody's going to vote for you. Nobody!" I wanna correct Marco because according to the polls A LOT of people are going to vote for Alex. But I'm going to stay out of this argument because I don't want anyone yelling at me.

"Not yet," Alex says.

"Not ever!" Marco yells. "Unless they open up to high school drop outs or your parole officer."

"We'll see. We'll ask ask the crowd at the assembly tomorrow, see what they say. Would you rather vote for a freak or a queer." Then she starts walking away. As she's walking away she yells, "By the way I'm the freak."

People all around the hallway look at her. I turn back to Marco and Paige. Marco has a worried look on his face and Paige looks pissed. "Guys, look I'm sorry. What she did right there wasn't right."

"Why do you hang out with her?" Paige asks.

"To be completly honest, I don't know. I guess because I know that deep down inside she's a good person, maybe. I don't know." I look at Marco,

"Listen I'll try to talk to her. I'm not saying it'll work but I'll try."

He gives me a pitiful smile. "Thanks," is all he says and him and Paige walk away.

I just stand there looking towards the way Alex walked away. Why do I hang out with her? Because like I said before deep down I do think she's a god person. She's probably had a rough life so she acts the way she acts to defend herself. Yeah, that sounds deep doesn't it? Don't give me credit for it though. That's what the guidence counselor told my teachers when I was younger. When I was acting out.

**Next Day  
**  
It's election day. Ooo I can't wait. Can you hear the excitment in my voice? I look around and see Jay's orange car. Standing by the car is the usual group. Jay's wearing a jersey to big for him, a back wards cap, and a pair of sunglasses on top of his hat. Seriously that just screams 'WIGGER!'. But that's just my opion. WOAH! I see Alex and she's not wearing her usal baggy pants and wife beater. She's wearing black jeans, a white wife beater, but over the wife beater she's wearing a blue shirt. And she has the wife beater and the shirt tied in a certain way where it's showing her abs. I need to stop staring before they notice.

I walk to Jay's car. I say hey to Sean and Ellie then I lok at Jay and Alex. "Jay," I say. "Looking like a wigger as usual."

This comment gets a laugh from the rest of the group and a sneer from Jay. "Alex," I say. "Wow, I'm impressed. You actually dressed up for this thing."

"I figured it might help if I look nice while giving a speech," she says.

"Yeah, probably."

The bell rings and we all head inside. Sean and Ellie go to the gym for assembly while Alex, Jay, and I go to the library so we can work with Alex on her speech before she has to give it.

"I feel like I'm going to barf," Alex says.

"Don't tell me you're serious about these stupid elections," Jay says.

"Alex!!" someone yells. I turn and see that it's Marco. He's wearing a semi-formal shirt and his hair is combed and gel back. I smile at him. I can't help but be friendly.

"Just who I wanted to see. What?" Alex says.

"Yesterday when you said you'd call me gay in front of the whole school- "

"I was gonna call you queer, but if you prefer gay… "

"I don't. Thanks. Look you have an actual chance at winning this."

"You think? "

"So call me gay, queer, whatever, but is that how you want to fight? Or do you wanna try and win this election for real?"

Jay puts his hands on Alex's shoulders and says to Marco, "Save it for Ms. Sauve!" With that we walk away. I notice Alex turns her head and looks back at Marco.

"Hey Jay, why don't you go to the gym and save us some seats?" I ask.

He gives me a look. "Just do it," Alex says. Jay leaves and it's just me and her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"Ummm kinda nervous maybe."

"Well everything is going to be fine. But Alex, you're not really going to tell the whole school Marco is gay are you?"

"Why do you care?"

Great, now I have to think of a good answer. "Ummm. Because Alex, it's one of those things where it's not yours to tell. If you truely want to win this  
election and not let the popular snooty people win then play fair. That's all I'm asking you."

She doesn't say anything, she walks away from me and heads towards the gym. Well, I tried. I walk to the gym getting ready for the worst.  
I'm looking around and I see Jay. And there's no empty seat beside him. I don't care, I didn't want to sit by him anyway. Scanning the gym, loking for an empty seat.

BINGO! Found one, and it's by...wow, just my luck. The only empty seat I see is by Paige Michalchuk. Well at least I'm sitting by a good looking girl and not Jay.

I walk to the row Paige is sitting in and say "excuse me" to people that have to move around so I can get by them. I sit in my seat and right away Paige turns and looks at me. And afro boy is looking at me to.

"Umm hi?" I say to Paige.

"Is there a reason why you're sitting by me?" What the hell did I ever do to this chick for her to hate me so much?

"Listen, I know for some strange reason you don't like me, but this is the only seat available so we're both going to have to suck it up."

"Hmph," is all she says.

Mr. Raditch stands up to the podium and explains to us how important elections are, and voting, and blah blah blah. I lean over to Paige and whisper,

"Just so you know I tried talking to Alex. I don't think I got through to her, but let's hope."

Paige looks at me. Although she's not saying anything I know her eyes are saying "Thank You."

"Now, it's time to hear from out Presidential canadiates. First we have Alex Nuñez."

I cheer along with a few other people. Alex steps up to the podium, she looks sort of nervous. She takes a deep breath and starts her speech.

"It's always the same. Some pretty boy or girl wants to be president and me…WE sit out while they have their special dances or trips nobody can afford. So I say screw 'em! Screw student council. No dances, no trips, nothing…not if it's gonna be just like last year. Take a chance and vote for me, it won't be like last year. I will make changes, where they count! So it's up to you Degrassi. What are you gonna do? Are you gonna vote for the freak…" _Please don't say it._"...or the pretty boy? Cuz you'll have more fun with the freak."

Wheew! She didn't say it. A few people are clapping but I'm pretty sure I'm clapping the loudest. When the clapping calms down Mr. Raditch comes back up to the podium.

His face looks like it's saying _"Well that was intresting." _I can't help but laugh. "Thank you Alex. Up next is Marco Del Rossi."

A lot of people are cheering and clapping for Marco. I'm cheering for Marco, hey, the dude hasn't done anything mean to me so why not support him?

Marco walks up to the podium. Wow, he looks scared shitless. "Look she's right." Wait, did he just say Ales is right. Everyone else in the audience is as confused as I am. "No, Alex is right. The school is split. But where she's wrong. Look. C'mon it's not the presidents job to remind us that we're freaks.  
I mean I do that fine all by myself."

"Queer!" I hear someone say while pretending to cough. I look at Alex and she's shifting uncomfortblying in her seat.

"Mr Hogart! I'll see you after in my office!" Jay is such a dumbass.

"Marco!" Paige yells, trying to encourge him.

Marco leans over the podium "Hey! Queer? Sure. Odd? Why not. Strange? You bet! I love this school and I promise if you vote for me I will bring Degrassi together in freakish harmony for the first time. For real. Thank you. "

The whole gym is applauding loudly now. Spinner sets off some party string thing. I'm wondering who let him have that but whatever. Mr. Raditch asks the crowd to leave in an orderly fashion.

Everyone's heading out so I'm doing the same. I stop at the double doors and wait for Alex. I see her come out. "Hey," I say.

"Hey"

"That was a really good speach. I'm proud of you for just calling Marco a pretty boy."

"Mhmm," she says with a face expression that says _"Yeah, whatever."  
_  
Now it's time to go to second period and vote. I vote for Alex for president and then I vote for some dude named Cody Hayes for treasurer. We're passing our ballots in to Mr. Simpson and then he takes them to the office.

Alex and Marco look at each other. I think they're having a conversation with their eyes. I really don't know.

RING!

Man, gotta love that bell. Today's a half day so we don't have any other classes to go to. Alex and I go to the front of the school where this tv is to hear the results.

Liberty comes on the tv and announces that Cody Hayes won for treasurer and Michelle Locke won for secertary. When did these people even give their speeches?

"The first council meeting will be Thursday at lunch and last but not least your student council president is..."

You can feel the tension in the air. Will it be Alex the freak, or Marco the pretty boy? DA DA DAAAA! Now, I'm just being stupid.

"Marco Del Rossi!" Liberty announces.

Almost evreone around me is clapping. They show the results on the tv screen. Marco-321 and Alex-209. I turn around and face Alex. She looks disappointed. "Hey, you only lost by 112 votes. Gotta say that's not bad."

"Yeah, I guess," she says with defeat in her voice. I would give her a hug but I don't do hugs and I have a feeling neither does she. Alex and I starting walking towards the door.

"Out of my way," she says to Marco.

"I get to pick my vice president," Marco says.

"I get to pick my nose." Ewwww, too much information.

"Alex..." Marco sounds like he agrees with me.

"I don't play well with others."

"Good I'm not asking you to play.I really liked your speech, but most important I think you can bring a lot to the position."

She looks at the ground like she's deciding. I nudge her in the arm. "Do it," I say between my teeth.

She looks up at Marco. "Thursday right?" she asks.

"Bring your lunch!"

Alex and I walk away. "Should I be bowing now, Miss Vice President?" I ask.

"You think this is funny don't you?"

I'm holding back a laugh. "No, not at all. Congradulations."

"Thanks. And umm... thanks for the help."

"No problem. I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend. Don't get into any trouble."

"No promises."

I laugh. Good thing it's warm outside since I'm walking home. Ahh, maybe life at Degrassi won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Jordan is going to have an actual coversation with Paige. And I'm thinking about having Alex go over to Jordan's house and learning her secret. Not the gay secret but her other secret. The one you guys don't know about. DA DA DAAAA. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by friday. the lastest is Saturday late afternoon.**


	5. We have something in common

**A/N: sorry you guys. I know this was suppose to be up sooner but I went through some stuff this week. including scratching up my car. Don't worry I'm ok. Well here's chapter five for yall. This chapter is pretty much about episode 404: Mercy Street. It's not one of those episodes that helps form the Palex relationship but this chapter helps me show more about Jordan. This chapter also faces a serious issue, about domestic violence. so i hope i got it right it didn't make it seem to over the top.  
****  
Disclaimer: One day I might own Degrassi and it's characters but today is not that day.**

**Ch. 5**

Do you ever have the feeling you might have something in common with someone but you have a feeling it's something people usually don't have in common with each other? Ok, maybe you don't but I think I do. I always have these weird feelings about people that come in handy. Like I can usually tell when a person is actually good when everyone else thinks that person is bad. I can also figure out why a person is feeling and acting they way they are. Unfortunately this power hasn't work on the whole Alex and Paige fighting but I have a feeling I have something in common with Alex.

As I'm thinking all these thoughts my mom is driving me to school. I look out my window and I see a group of kids standing on the stairs. I wonder what's going on.  
My mom pulls up to the stairs and says, "Have a good day Hunny. See you when you get home. Love you."  
"Love you to Mom." I get out of the car and walk into the building. I see Alex reading again. Hmmm I wonder what's she reading. I look at the book, Keeping You A Secret. I've read it before it's really good. I have a question though. Why is she reading a lesbian book?

"Hey!" I say.

She jumps a little and tries to hide the book. "I see you're reading again."

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" she asks with some attitude in her voice.

"Oh calm down." I see Marco coming down the hallway. "Hey Marco."

"Hey. Have you guys seen Paige and Spinner?"

"No, I haven't."

Alex stands up and points outside. "Yeah, they're right there."

I look to where she's pointing to and see Spinner and Paige outside on the steps looking at something.What are they looking at?

"What are they looking at?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. Let's go find out," Marco says.

We walk outside to where Paige and Spinner are. We look at what they're looking at. Why are we looking at some guy with his mom shaking Raditch's hand. And why is that  
dude wearing that ugly shirt? I bet you his mom dresses him.

"Someone tell me I'm hallucinating," Paige says.

Then Emma Nelson comes out of nowhere. "Who is he?"she asks. That's what I was thinking.

"Remember our friend Terri McGregor?" Spinner asks. "The girl who was in a coma last year."

"He's the psycho that put her there. His name's Rick, her ex. He used to beat her," Paige says.

Whoa!

"Yeah and he's your new classmate Emma. He starts tenth grade tomorrow."

I look up at the sky and whisper "Thank you God for letting me be in the 11th grade this year."

"We have to do something!" Emma says.

"I know! Let's adopt a dolphin. Treat him to defend us from Rick!" Alex says sarcastically.

"Or we can talk to Mr. Raditch."

"Please, I doubt Raditch would even give a crap," I say.

Emma looks at me with an annoyed expression. "We can try," she says.

"Sure,me and Marco can handle that without you," Alex says to Emma. Alex, Marco, and I go back inside.

"Ok, Mr. Prez what are we going to do?" Alex asks Marco.

"I don't know, but we have to come up with something." Marco starts pacing.

"I know this is going to sound dumb but maybe you should just talk to Raditch. Tell him the situation," I say.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Come on Alex." Marco and Alex walk to Raditch's office and I walk the other way. I'm walking and I see Spinner, Paige, Jimmy, and Emma sitting. I don't have anything else to do so I just sit with them.

I see Alex walking our way. "Well that was quick," I say to her.

"Marco and I decided that he should be the one to go in since I don't really have a good track record with Raditch."

As we all sit there we don't say anything. I think each of us are trying to think of a way to fix this little problem that was just presented to us.

"'I always knew you were a smart boy Marco'. Can you believe he said that?" Marco says while walking towards us. He sits down next to Alex looking defeated.

"Wow. You guys really handled Raditch.," Emma says. Alex looks at her like she wants to tell her to shut up but I'm pretty sure she's not in the mood for that right now.  
I turn and look at the school doors. Aww, look the boy who can't dress comes in. Now he's walking our way. He must feel like dying today.

"Marco. Paige. Spinner. Jimmy," Rick nods toward each of them. None of them answer, they all just glare at him.

Rick turns around to walk away. Emma gets up fast and stands in front of Rick and moves so he can't get past her.

"Excuse me. I've got to get by," Rick says

"Emma step aside," Raditch kind of appears out of nowhere. I find it amazing that he shows up with there's a hint of trouble about to start.

"We don't want him here Mr. Raditch," Emma tells Raditch. She said something that we were all thinking. Yeah, sure I don't know Rick and I don't know what exactly happened last year but what I do know is that beating a girl is wrong. That's why I don't want him here.

"This isn't one of your little crusades Emma. This is serious. I'm warning you. Stay out of it," Raditch says. He's wearing his mean authority face. He walks away and takes Rick with him.

Emma comes back to where me and the rest of the group is and sits. "Yeah, because telling Raditch we don't want the psycho here was going to work," Alex says.

RING!

There goes the bell. Everyone gets up and leaves. Alex and I go to our English class. We it in the back and start writing notes like usual. We never pay attention in class, it doesn't matter since I have an A. Alex though has a D. I wonder how she has a D when it's only the third week of school.  
_  
J: What's the story with this Rick dude? _

A: He went here last year. Use to date a girl name Terry, who was best friends with Paige. From what I heard he use to abuse Terry then one day he got really mad at her and pushed her. She hit her head on a rock and went into a coma.

J: Did she come out of the coma?

A: Yeah, but she doesn't go here anymore.  
  
"Jordan, Alex stop writing notes and pay attention," Ms. Kwan says. 

"Yes Ms. Kwan," Alex and I say together.

**After School:  
**  
I walk out to the front of the school with Alex, Jay, Ellie, and Sean. Jay still doesn't like me that much but he's learning to tolerate me. "Hey guys, I'm going to go to The Dot. I'm in a tea mood."

"A tea mood?" Jay asks.

"I feel like drinking tea. I'll see you guys later."

"Hey, you're going to do the English homework right?" Alex asks.

"Why, you plan on copying me?"

"Maybe."

"We'll see." I walk away and head towards The Dot. I've only been to The Dot twice before but I like the place. They have really good tea and cookies. Everyone from Degrassi goes there. It must be the only place in town you can get coffee and tea. It's like the Canadian version of Starbucks.

I open the door and hear the jingle of the bell. I'm looking around and I see Hazel, Jimmy, Paige and...EMMA! Wait, since when does Emma hang out with them? I think this might be one of those bizarre weeks. Doesn't matter. I take a seat at the counter.

"Hey Jordan," Spinner says to me.

"Sup Hair Boy." That's my name for him. Alex already calls him Furby so I call him Hair Boy. I just wish I could cut it for him. Seriously.

Spinner chuckles. He's apparently easily amused. "So, let me guess. Green tea with four cups of sugar?"

"Aww Spinner you know me so well already."

"Ok, coming right up." Spinner heads to the back and brings out some fries. Although I know they're not for me I can still hope. He walks from around the corner and head to  
Paige's table. I hear the jingle of the bell and turn towards the door to look at who just came in. Rick. That dude is an idiot. Why would you come to a place where you know people who hate you would be there?

Paige get's up, looking like she's about to leave. Emma says something to Paige. Emma gets up while Paige sits back down.

For some strange reason Rick is sitting kinda close to me. There's a seat separating us but still. Emma walks up to Rick.

"We don't want you at Degrassi," Emma says to Rick. Yeah, I can hear her. I have really good hearing and she's not exactly keeping her voice down.

"I have a right to an education. Look what I did to Terri last year was horrible but I'm getting therapy. I've changed," Rick says.

"I don't care. Find another school Rick or you'll be sorry."

"Is that a threat? Because Mr. Raditch warned you. You can't touch me."

"Maybe not at Degrassi." Emma grabs Rick's arm and throws him out of The Dot. Rick tries to come back in but Emma stays by the door. Rick gives up and leaves.

All I can do is shake my head. Spinner comes back to the counter with a smile on his face. "Spinner can I get that tea to go?" I ask him.

"Sure." He goes to the back and brings me my tea. I give him the money I owe and leave. I'm walking home and I feel kinda sorry for Rick. I know you think I'm crazy right now but I just have a bad feeling about this. If the dude really does have anger issues then treating him like shit is not going to help anybody.

**Next Day  
**  
I'm walking with Sean and Ellie down the hallway. Ellie and I are talking about Theory of a Deadman, it's a Candian rock band for those of you that don't know who they are. I look down the hallway and see Paige and Emma handing out something.  
I hear Emma say "Support students against violence. Thank you."

Sean, Ellie, and I walk up to them. "This is about Rick isn't it?" Sean asks.

"It's a silent protest. We want to pressure Rick. Make his life hell," Emma says

"Without breaking any rules whatsoever. Emma's a genius. There's nothing Raditch can do," Paige says. We look at Raditch and he gives us one of his pissed off looks. That dude needs more looks

"Wow. Such heroes," Ellie says sarcastically. Ellie and Sean walk away.

I pull out my wallet. "Here," I say to them. I put $5 in the can. Emma hands me a ribbon.

"Thank you," she says.  
"I'm not doing this to make Rick's life a living hell. I'm doing this to help all the kids who have and still go through violence in their lives." I walk away.

I was serious with that comment back there. I see Alex with Jay. Eww, they're kissing. Ugh, I'll just talk to her later. I'm walking past them when they magically stop kissing. "I'll see you later," Alex tells Jay. She runs up to me and says, "Hey."

"Hey," I say back.

She looks at the orange ribbon I'm wearing. "What's that?"

"Students against violence. Emma and Paige are collecting money and passing out ribbons."

"Oh."

"Yea. Do you wanna come over after school and work on the English homework?"

"Since when do we work on English homework together?"

"Since I found out your failing English and it's only the third week of school. Plus my parents want to meet you."

Alex walks in front of me and stops me. "Why?" she asks.

"My parents like to meet my friends. Please? I promise there'll be cake in it for you."

"I guess I could make an appearance. Plus I don't have to work tonight and I don't feel like going to the ravine tonight."

A smile appears on my face. "You just want cake."

"Yeah, whatever."  
**Lunch  
**  
Here I am sitting at the table with Ellie and Sean. Jay and Alex are no where to be seen. I don't even wanna think about what they're doing. I'm looking around and I see Rick trying to get through the cafeteria. Person after person keeps standing up getting in his way. He puts his tray next to Chris. When Chris notices this he puts his book bag in the seat. Rick leaves and everyone claps. It's been like this all day. I can tell you right now all this is not going to end well.

**After School:  
**  
I'm walking with Alex to my house. I don't ask her where she was during lunch because quite frankly I don't care and I don't wanna know. "Now please try not to act like a major bad ass."

"Why, your parents don't like bad asses?"

"No it's not that. I just don't want you to show me up."

Alex laughs at my comment. We finally make it to me house. "Whoa," she says.

"What?"

"Your house. Kinda big."

"Yea, I told my parents we didn't need this big ass house but no one listens to me. Come on." I open the door and we walk in. Alex is looking around. Then she spots a picture of me when I was a baby.

"Aww look at wittle Jordan." She pinches my cheek. "You were so cute."

I slap her hand away. "You tell anybody about that picture and you're dead Nuñez." I turn away from her and yell "MOM! ARE YOU HERE?!"

My mom walks in from the kitchen. "Yes, I'm here. You don't have to yell Jordan." She notices Alex. "Oh, you must be Alex."

"Yep, that's me."

"Well I'm Mrs. Johnson but you can call me Mrs. J is you want. I have some cookies for you girls if you want some."

"Thanks Mom." As Alex and I are walking to the kitchen I whisper in her ear, "My mom is going to try to fatten you up, trust me."

As Alex and I are sitting at the counter eating cookies my mom is preparing dinner. Then we hear the door open and someone yells "Hidy Ho people! I'm home!"

Brian comes into the kitchen. He ruffles my hair and says "Hey kiddo."

"Dad seriously, if you mess my hair up one more time I will throw this cookie at your face."

Alex laughs. Brian turns and smile appears on his face. "Well hello. You must be Alex."

"Yep," is all Alex says.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brian Johnson. You can call me Mr. J, Mr. Brian, Mr. B, Bri Rizzle."  
"Oh my God, stop right there. You're done," I tell Brian.

He laughs. "What? I'm hip."

"We're going upstairs now. Come on Alex." Alex and I head upstairs.

"Jordan!" my mom yells.

"Yes?"

"Remember the house rules."

Jesus. "Ok."

Alex and I go upstairs. She's looking around my room. She spots my God Charlotte poster and laughs. "Shut up," I tell her.

"Your parents seem nice. You don't look anything like your dad though."

"Yea, I know."  
**  
Next Day  
**  
So dinner went well. I'm not going to go much into detail in it. Let's just say that someone thinks they're really cool. I'm walking down the hallway when I see Rick talking to Emma. He's trying to give her a check. Alex comes out of nowhere.

"Too late." Alex takes the check. "Nobody wants your guilt money."

"Alex, listen to me," Rick says.

"Or what, freak? You're gonna put me in a coma?"

Rick sighs and walks away.

"Alex can I have the check please?" Emma asks.

Alex rips up the check. That's messed up right there.

"Nice. Real nice Alex…maybe if you cared about the cause!"

Alex walks up to Emma and gets in her face. "What do you know about it? You ever ice your mom's lip, bandage her up, lay awake at night listening to her cry? Didn't think so!!" Alex walks away and goes outside. I go after her.

We're in the lane way now. It's this alleyway in between the school.

"Alex!" I yell.

She turns around. "What?!?"

"You shouldn't have ripped that check. Even though it was from Rick it could've still helped the cause."

She walks up to me. "Shut up Jordan. You don't know shit. You live in your nice perfect house with your perfect parents. You don't even know what my life is like."

"You think my life is perfect? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"What's the worst that has happened to you? Mommy and daddy forgot to get you a bike when you turned five or something?" She's in my face now.

I push her. "You don't even know what the hell I've been through! You know why I don't look like Brian? Because he's my step dad!" My eyes hurt and they're stinging. I'm pretty sure I'm about to cry.

"Boo-hoo, you have a step dad. My mom goes through a boyfriend almost every week! They beat her and I have to clean up the mess. Sometimes they even beat me."

"Sit down Alex." I point to the step.

She continues to stand. "I said to sit the fuck down Alex. I'm about to tell you something not even my best friends in Florida know." She can tell I'm serious and she sits. I'm kinda crying at this point.

I breathe, I'm about to talk about something I've only told therapists about. "When I was younger my mom was married to someone before Brian. My biological dad. His name  
was, well is Jason Watson. When I was younger he use to beat my mom."

"Jordan I didn't-"

"Shut up and let me finish. He use to beat my mom, badly. He never touched me. I guess he figured beating a little girl wasn't right but beating a grown woman was ok. I knew it wasn't right. Jason told me he did it because he loved her but I knew that wasn't right. One night when I was seven he was beating her again. I was in my room but I could hear the yelling. I couln't stand it. I came out of my room and I saw my mom on the floor, her nose and mouth was bleeding. He was kicking her and I was afraid he was going to kick her in the head. So I ran into the kitchen. I saw a knife on the floor. I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed the knife ran into the living room and stabbed him deep in the leg. He fell, he tried to grab me but I was too quick for him. I grabbed the heaviest thing I could reach. The vase, the one my parents told me to never touch. While he was still on the ground trying to take the knife out I grabbed the vase and smashed it over his head. He was out.

"I was afraid, there I was a seven year old and I thought I just killed my dad. Part of me hoped he was dead though. I ran to my mom to make sure she was still alive. Once I made sure I grabbed the cordless phone on the couch and called 911. The operator told me to stay calm. Five minutes later the police and and ambulance came. They took my parents to the hospital. Once they fixed up Jason the police arrested him. They said what he did was a bad thing and that I was a brave little girl. My mom and I got help after that.

"I've never seen my biological dad after that. A year after the incident I met Brian. I met him at the therapist office. He saw one to, he said he was having problems with dreams and wanted to figure out what was wrong. I would talk to Brian every time I went to the therapist office which was weird because I didn't trust guys but I knew Brain was different. I trusted him. About six months later I introduced him to my mom. At first she was cautious but she learned to love him like I did. My mom married Brian when I was 11 and he adopted me right after the wedding. I love Brian, he's my dad." I turn and look at Alex. She has tears in her eyes.

"Jordan, I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
"Yeah that's right." I stand up. "Don't think just because I live in a nice house and have good parents now means I haven't had a tough life before." With that I walk away from Alex. I'm going home. I've had enough school for one day.

* * *

**A/N: So that's Jordan's secret. Ya'll were probably expecting something else. The next chapter Jordan will have a real conversation with Paige. I figured this chapter was long enough.**


	6. Damn her

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update guys. I don't really like this chapter. I redid it like 3 times. certain parts I rewrote 5 times. But I felt episode 406 was an important step towards the Palex relationship. So umm enjoy the chapter.  
****  
Disclaimer: So last night I was thinking to myself "How will I get Degrassi?" and I couldn't really think of anything b/c there was this weird show on tv and it took all my attention. so for now Degrassi and it's characters are not mine. DAMN!**

* * *

It's been about three weeks since the whole confession thing with Alex. I would say that we're kinda closer now since we have both gone through domestic violence, well in her case she's still going through it. She says that it just seems like her mom doesn't care anymore. I wanna say I feel sorry for Alex but that's not right. I don't want to pity her and I'm positive she doesn't want my pity. I told my mom that I told Alex and my mom said she was proud of me. She's proud that I don't feel like it's my fault anymore and that I understand that when I tell someone I trust I feel better. Do I trust Alex though? I don't know but I'm pretty sure it's getting there.

So today is Wednesday. Not really a big fan of Wednesdays but I guess I like them better than Mondays or Tuesdays. I walk inside the building and head to the Media Immersion class room. I feel like looking up some stuff on Wikipedia. I walk into the classroom.

"Good morning Jordan," Mr. Simpson says to me.

"Hey Mr. Simpson. Did you get The Sims 2?"

"Yes I did and let me tell you, it's pretty awesome."

I smile at him. "Sweeeet." I see Alex sitting at a computer. I sit beside her. She's looking at me and now she's laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask.

"Awww, nothing." The laughing subsides. "So guess what happened last night."

"You actually did some homework?"

"Yea, in a parallel universe. Anyways, guess who applied for a job at the movie theater I work at." I'm just staring at her now, not answering. When she finally gets the hint she says, "Paige Michalchuk."

"So wait, your job is hiring?"

"Ummm yeah."

I hit her on the arm hard. She taken aback from this action. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know I've been looking for a job. You could have told me, jerk."

I turn and log in onto my computer. I've been looking for a job for four weeks now. Damn Alex for not telling me. Wait, I feel someone's eyes on me. I turn around in my seat.  
I see a blond wearing pink, must be Paige, and a dude with a whole bunch of hair, must be Spinner. Why are they staring at Alex?

"Alex, why is Paige and Spinner looking at you?"

"How the hell should I know?"

I shake my head at her. Why do I even bother sometimes? Here's comes Paige. She sits down in the seat on the other side of Alex. Alex just stares at her computer screen pretending she's actually doing something.

"Alex. Um can we talk a sec?" Paige asks. Oo I can't wait to see how this plays out.

Alex doesn't even turn and look at her. "You're not calling me dog face?"

"Okay Internet lovers! Two minutes until homeroom so please log off!" Mr. Simpson announces.

"Just one second please. We've had our issues I know, but hun you see how much I do around here that I'm employee material." Paige, Paige, Paige you gotta try harder than that.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I put in a perfectly bad word for you." Alex gets up and walks away.

I look at Paige's face. It says 'Defeat' on it. Hmmm.. Paige looks up at me. I smile and say, "Well that went well." I laugh at my own sarcasm and go to first period. I walk into English class and see Alex already in her seat. I sit down next to her. "Did you seriously put in a bad word for Paige?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just sayin'. Maybe you should cut the girl some slack."

"Why should I cut Miss Princess some slack when all she does is treat me like crap?"

"I don't understand why you two hate each other so much. Have you even gotten to know her?"

Alex looks at me with those dagger eyes of hers. "Just listen to me. I think you should give her a chance. Maybe if you two started working together than maybe ya'll would start becoming friends."

Alex shakes her head at me. "Jordan, you can be so stupid sometimes."

**After School:  
**  
Here I am walking once again to The Dot. It's pretty cold outside today, of course it is October. I enter The Dot and see Hair Boy refiling ketchup containers. I take my usual seat at the counter.

"Sup Ketchup Boy," I say to Spinner.

"Is that my new name now?"

"I don't know, maybe. You do look red."

"True. So what can I get you today Jordan?"

" Can I have the usual plus a donut please?"

"Sure."

Spinner goes to the back and hands me my tea and donut then he goes back to the ketchup. _Jingle._ There's the jingle of the bell. Like always I turn to the door to see who just came in. Oo it's Paige and boy does she look pissed. This should be good.

"Rule is. You get fired, you don't pop by," Spinner says to Paige.

"Another rule. Love clutches are banned with girls who aren't me," says Paige. Paige shows Spinner a picture. Him and Manny look pretty close right there. If I was Paige I'd be pissed off to.

"It's a hug!" Spinner says trying to defend himself.

"Nearness comes in varying degrees. Come here. Come on!" Spinner looks afraid and I'm pretty sure he should be. He inches closer to her.

Paige hugs Spinner, "This! This is a hug…"

A pain expression appear on Spinner's face. "Uh sunburn Paige!"

I'm holding in my laughter. This is just too funny.

"Now this!" Paige grabs Spinner and hugs him even harder hurting him. Spinner is squirming trying to get out of Paige's arms.

"Paige!!!" Spinner yelps. Now I'm laughing out loud but quietly.

"All you have to do is tell me that it was nothing baby…" Spinner doesn't answer. "Spinner."

"I have to…I have to get back to work." Spinner heads back to the back.

I look at Paige's face. Wow, it seems like someone just told her, her cat died. Paige turns and leaves. Spinner comes back to the counter. I give him the evil eye.

"What?" he asks.

"Dude, you're such a dumb ass." I get up and leave. Why would he mess with Manny when he has Paige? Jesus, see this is why I don't date guys. They're morons and always have to do something stupid.

I'm walking down the alleyway to get to my house. I see someone against the wall. Is that Paige? "Paige?"

She looks up at me. "Leave me alone," she says,

"Paige what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I said leave me alone." She walks away from me.

"Paige!" I yell after her. I'm sooo not going to just let her walk away from me. So, now I'm running after her. I grab her shoulder, she turn to look at me.

"What do you want Jordan!?" she yells at me.

"Paige, I just wanna talk." Whew, I'm winded. I gotta start working out more.

"Why would I talk to **you**?" she says with attitude in her voice.

Right now I wanna slap some sense into her but I won't. "Paige, you've known me for what three, four weeks? And you hate me why, because I hang out with Alex? You haven't even given me a chance or anything."

"You hang out with Alex Nuñez, Degrassi's bad ass. Why would I give you a chance when I hate her?"

"Just because I hang out with Alex doesn't mean I'm a bad person to. And just because Alex has a bad image doesn't mean she's a bad person. Yeah, she's a little rough around the edges but deep down she's a good person just like me and you."

"Yeah, Hun whatever."

"Paige, have you ever had a real conversation with Alex, no insults, no bickering, just a calm conversation?"

She doesn't say anything. "I didn't think so. I think before you judge someone you should at least get to know that person. Because not everyone is perfect, especially you." I turn and start walking away before she says anything.

**Next Day:  
**  
English class, blah. I already know how to speak English so why must I take it? Where's Alex, she's like 10 minutes late. It's bad enough when she skips Media Immersion and Drama, but skipping English, that's just plain mean to me. Ms. Kwan makes me want to lay my head down and sleep.

"Jordan. Jordan!"

Who the hell is calling out my name like that?!? The person sounds mad.

**BANG!**

My head shoots up. I'm looking at who just slammed a book down on my desk. Evil eyes are staring back at me. Oo, she looks mad.

"Hi Ms. Kwan."

"Jordan, am I boring you?" Ms. Kwan asks

I have two options. Option one I could tell her what I really think and get detention for it. Option two I could tell her that no she's not boring me, but that's lying. Hmmm what  
would Alex do?

"I'm pleading the fifth," I tell her.

"This isn't the United States Jordan."

"I'm still an American citizen though, there for, I'm pleading the fifth."

I'm looking at Kwan's face. Will this work or will this blowup in my face? 5...4...3...2...1

"Just pay attention Jordan." Kwan walks away. TOUCHDOWN!!!! Mhmm, I have skills.

RING!!!

Awww, and there goes the bell. The sound I love to here. Yet, Alex still isn't here. Damn her, damn her.

So now I'm walking to 2nd period by myself once again. I should probably get some more friends. I see Paige. I'm looking around, well no one's here. I sit in the seat next to her.

"Umm, hi Hun," Paige says to me.

Why is she always calling people hun? Seriously, it sounds like I'm dating her or somethin. "Paige."

I don't look at her. I just look at my computer.

"About yesterday..."

"What about it Paige?"

"I just...I'm sorry."

WAIT! Did Paige Michalchuk just say sorry to me? "You're sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for the way I've been treating you. I guess, that maybe you were right. I judged you without even getting to know you. You just don't understand how things work around here. People judge you by the people you hang out with. If you hang out with bad people then you get labeled as a bad person Hun"

"Well Paige, people also judge others by reputation. And from what I heard about you, apparently you're a bitch, So does that mean I get to automatically think you're a bitch?"  
Once again she's speechless. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I get up and sit somewhere else. Damn Alex for skipping today.

**Later that night:  
**  
Question. Does Toronto only have one mall? Because there is a shit load of people in here. This is only my second time at the mall. I usually don't have any money and I hate window shopping. There's a movie theater here and I know Alex works there. I wanna know why she skipped the whole day today. There I was, three classes with no one to talk to. I wanted tocry. I'm crying right now thinking about it. Ok, crying is now done.  
So I'm walking and walking, and...Wow, that's kinda boring. I turn a corner and. WHAT THE FLYING HELL! What's with all these people here? It's TUESDAY!! Who sees a movie on a Tuesday night? Ugh, I don't feel like waiting in line. I wonder if I'll get cut if I just go to the front of the line. Do I really wanna take that chance?

**5 minutes later**

So now I'm standing in this long ass line. Damn Alex, damn her to heck. Wait, Hair Boy is in front of me with Jimmy, Craig, and Marco.

"Hey guys," I say to them.

"Hey," all of them say back.

"Hey Jordan," Marco says.

"Sup Marco?"

So now I'm talking to Marco. Thank God, because if Marco wasn't here I'd be bored to tears. I don't really talk to Jimmy and I've said very few words to Craig. As Marco and I are talking the line is moving.

When Spinner and his group finally reaches the counter. I look to see whose serving them. PAIGE MICHALEHUK?!? She got the job? Yet, why does this not surprise me. Paige looks up at Spinner. She doesn't look happy, more like tired to me.

"What are you doing?" Paige asks Spinner

"Well I'm here to support you in your first shift wearing man-made fibers and I want a large popcorn. Only! Could you stop half way for butter?!"

Paige grabs a bucket of popcorn and starts putting butter on it.

"Little more," Spinner says. Paige puts more on. "Just a bit more."

Paige turns around looking like she's about to cut him. "Any more and you'll get grease stains on your pants honeybee," she says.

"Okay so a quarter more popcorn." Paige puts more popcorn in the bucket. "And a smidge of more butter."

I have the sudden urge to smack Spinner right now. When Paige hands him his popcorn he says, "Good girl."

"That's nice," Craig says sarcastically.

"No, it's good training."

The group walks away to go see their movie. I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe Paige just let that happen. I step up to the counter.

"Hello you two," I say to them.

Paige sighs. "Paige, calm down. I didn't come here to treat you like crap. I came here to see my homie Alex at work." I smile.

"Don't say homie," Alex tells me. "Are you going to buy something or did you just come to see me?"

"Oh, you wish I came here just to see you." I look up at the menu. "Hmm, I would like a small popcorn with a medium Sprite please."

Alex gets my popcorn as Paige gets my Sprite. I must say they don't look bad in brown. "Here," Alex hands me my popcorn and Paige's hands me my Sprite. I give them my money and sit a table.

"Aren't you going to go see your movie Hun?"Paiges asks me.

"What movie? I didn't come here to see a movie. I came here to get some popcorn and to see Alex at work. Although I must say I'm surprised."

"Surprised about what?"

"That you two are working together. You must have just started your shift Paige, cuz I'm pretty sure you and Alex would have killed each other by now.

Alex ignores my comment. "Well we have to clean up now."

As I'm reading my book Alex and Paige are cleaning up their little work area and the table and chairs around the stand.

As Paige is cleaning and wiping off one the counters she turns to Alex and asks,"Wanna check to see if I cleaned the nacho sludge thingy right?"

"The fact that you, Paige, did it at all is amazing," she says.

"No worse than clearing my brother's hair out of the bath tub."

Alex tosses Paige a bag of skittles. She's not tossing me a bag of skittles. Damn her.

Paige catches the bag of skittles and says, "Thanks."

"Thought we hired you…not your boyfriend? Real sweet guy!"

"The jerk you just experienced is usually a little less of a jerk."

"Not that I'd ever admit this but I used to be scared of you. "

"Please! I'm so not scary."

"No. You're a coward and a suck because if my boyfriend showed up here and treated me that way I'd be shopping for a new boyfriend."

Damn, right when I thought they were actually going to have a good civil conversation Alex has to insult her. But she's right. Paige should just dump Spinner already, he's apprently a sucky boyfriend.

I hear a lot of people behind me. I turn and see a lot of people coming out of one of the theaters. I see Marco and the others. I look at my watch, ten more minutes and I'll go home. Paige gets ready to take out some trash, and then Spinner comes over to her to bother her. They're talking about something. What they're talking about, I don't know and I probably don't want to know.

Ok, now I'm bored with this book. I go up to the counter to where Alex is because she's not doing anything.

"You weren't at school today," I say to her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Reason?"

Just then I hear something and I turn. Reason #2 why guys are morons. They like to fight. Spinner and Craig are fighting right now while Paige is hitting them with bags of garbage. Merri, Alex's boss, comes out from the back room and rushes over to the fight.

"I've called security!"she yells. The boys get off of each other and look at her. "Are you gonna wait for them to arrive?" They get up and run off.

Merri turns towards Paige and says something to her. I wonder what's she saying. A look of disappointment appears on Paige's face and Meeri walks away.

"Alex, no socializing while you're working," she barks.

"I gotta get back to work," Alex says.

"Ok." Paige is walking towards me with tears in her eyes. "Paige?"

"Take a good look Hun. This is the last time you'll be seeing me in this brown polyester uniform."

Damn, she got fired? Bummer.

**Next Day, at lunch**

Awww, lunch. You know how in the jungle all the animals are near the water hole socializing and what not? Yeah, that's like the cafeteria. So here I am standing in the lunch line with Paige. We're not talking but at least she's not treating me like crap.

Ow, someone just bumped up against me. I look and see that it's Alex. What's with her and always bumping against me?

"I was just thinking, gee I hope Alex comes by to gloat," Paige says to Alex. Oh, I just love how she talks to Alex but not me.

"You have a shift tomorrow. The new scampi movie's out so we'll have a ton of over-sugared toddlers." Alex says to Paige with amusment in her voice.

"You're not funny. I'm fired."

"It wasn't your fault I talked to Merri for you…so be there!" Alex walks away.

Paige turns and looks at me. "What? Don't look at me. I didn't tell her to do anything. She did that all by herself."

The lunch lady hands us our food and all of the sudden Spinner shows up by Paige's side. I'm going to take this as my cue to leave.

I walk to the normal table and sit by Alex. "Woooow."

"What?" she asks me.

"You did something nice. You did something nice for Paige Michalcuk."

"Shut up."

"I'm just sayin'."

"Shut up."

I laugh at her. Maybe her and Paige working together really will help bring them closer. I look at where I left Paige. She's wearing a confident look on her face and Spinner's looking down at the floor. I'm going to guess they broke up. Well this could be intresting...Or not... I don't know. I'm just saying, this could be intresting.

* * *

**A/N: So it was horrible right? Yea I know. Sorry guys, the next chapter will be better. I promise**


	7. I Should Have Done Something

**A/N: So this chapter doesn't have anything to do with Palex but it is a very important chapter and it was kinda hard for me to write. See, I live in Virginia and for those of you that live in the States then you know about the shooting that happened at Virginia Tech last year. That really impacted my area because a lot of kids that live here end up going to VA Tech. We lost a few people in the shooting and I couldn't help but cry my eyes out for the students and families. I didn't lose anyone but it really hit me because something like that happened in MY state. The state I live in. When Columbine happened I was only 7 and you, know that happened in Colorado so i didn't really know much then. But it's like when something like that happens where u live it really impacts you even if you don't know anyone that was injured or died. so this chapter is about the shooting. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

* * *

Something bad happened. It wasn't suppose to happen. I told them not to do it but they just wouldn't listen to me. I told them that "prank" would push Rick over the edge but they don't listen, they just don't listen. Now there's a kid dead and another one in the hospital. Why didn't they listen to me? 

"Jordan, hunny are you ok?" my mom asks me.

I'm crying now, again. I just can't stop crying. " M-mom I tried. I really really t-tried. Why didn't they listen?! Why didn't they listen?!?"

My mom pulls me into a hug and rubs my back. "Shhh, it'll be ok Jordan."

"I told them Mom. I TOLD THEM!! I told Alex not to do it, but she just went along with their plan. Why Mom, why?!?"

"I don't know Jordan, I don't know. But you can't blame yourself. You didn't pull the prank, you didn't pull the trigger. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why do I feel so terrible?"

My mom can't answer that for me. No one can. She's right about one thing, I didn't pull the trigger but I could have stopped the prank. I should have tried harder to stop it. I should have warned Rick. I should have done something!

It all started with a stupid spray paint can, on Thursday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The average low temperature in Tampa, Florida in the month of October is 66° F. The average low in Toronto, Canada is 45° F. Well it's the last week of October this morning it was about 38.4° F. Now maybe for Canadians that's not cold but I'm from Florida and for me that's cold. I decided that I didn't wanna wait out in the cold for the bus and I certainly wasn't going to walk to school. So I called Alex.

"Alex, can you ask Jay to give me a ride to school please?"

"Jordan, you know Jay isn't a big fan of you," Alex said.

"Oh come on, you're his girlfriend! Plus it's really cold outside. Please will you ask him?"

"Ugh, fine. Just be ready when we get there."

"Ok."

After waiting for ten minutes a orange car pulled up in front of my house. Alex got out of the car. "You owe me," she said.

"Thank you," I said to her.

I climbed into the back of the car. "Hello Jay."

"Jordan." Jay looked up at my house and whistled. "Nice place. Have you ever thought about throwing a party? I'm pretty sure it would be a wicked party in that big house of yours."

"Don't even think about it."

"Now why did you need a ride to school today?" Alex asked me.

"Because it's cold," I told her.

They started laughing at me. I was serious thou. They thought I was joking.

"Wow, for someone whose suppose to be tough you sure are a wimp," Jay said.

"HEY! I'm from Florida damn it. It does not get this cold in Florida. ESPECIALLY IN OCTOBER!"

Alex turned around in her seat. "Calm down before we kick you out of this car," she threatened.

I shut up quickly and slid down in my seat with a pouty look on my face. _"I hate you guys so much sometimes,"_ I thought to myself.

After about 10 minutes we finally pulled up to the school. Part of me was so happy to get out of that car. It smelled like smoke.

"Don't expect me to give you a ride after school," Jay said to me.

I pulled out a $5 bill out of my pocket. "I'm expecting a ride and I wanna go out to lunch with ya'll today."

He thought it over. "Deal," he took the five out of my hand. I might not have liked the smell but I didn't want to ride the bus home and I really wanted some **GOOD** food for lunch.

As we were walking to the building Jay ran past us to catch up with Sean and Spinner.

"I can't believe you gave him $5," Alex said.

"Why? It wasn't my money. I found that money under the seat in his car."

Alex laugh. "You are good, my friend." She gave me a high five.

"Yea I know." I look ahead of me. "Wow, Spinner finally got a haircut."

"Yea, too bad it's a gay-looking hair cut." I laughed at her comment and we made out way toward the school.

At lunch Jay and Alex took me with them off campus. As we approached Jay's car I saw something on it.

"Jay, dude what's that on your car?" I asked.

As we got closer we could see it was a black spray-painted X on his window. "Oh hell no," Jay said. "Get in."

Alex and I climbed into the car. Jay drove around the student parking lot till we found Spinner and Sean. Jay stopped the car and we all climbed out.

"Somebody picked the wrong guys to mess with," Jay said.

"Someone named Rick Murray," Alex said.  
_  
"Oh my God this dude just wants to die," _I thought to myself. I take that thought back now.

"You guys are gonna want to get this off your clear coat before it ruins it," Sean told them

"Screw that. It's evidence. I'm telling Raditch," Spinner said.

"'I'm telling Raditch!' You don't think he's gonna want to know why Rick tagged you?"

"Seriously, I'm pretty sure Raditch would love to hear about you and Jay messing with Rick," I said.

"Sean and Jordan are right. Let's keep Raditch out of this," Jay said.  
_  
Did he just say I'm right? Well alrighty then._

"Buddy's going down. He's toast," Spinner said. Right there I didn't have a good feeling.

Jay, Alex, and I climbed back into Jay's car and drove back to Jay's parking spot.

"I guess this means no lunch?" I asked.

"You guess right," said Alex.

We climbed out of the car and met Spinner back in the front of the building. We strolled inside of the building looking like thugs. Well they looked like thugs, I just look like an innocent bystander. It made me realize though why Paige thought I was like Alex. The others stopped when they found Toby.  
_  
Pleas don't hurt Toby. Toby is a good geek. I like Toby. He doesn't bother anyone.  
_  
"Hey! Reject where's your friend?!" Spinner asked.

" As if I'm gonna tell you," Toby muttered while getting a drink of water.

"Hey! Weiner! He asked you a question!" Jay smacked Toby on the back of his. Toby hit his lip on the mouthpiece and his glasses fell.

"Thought you were smarter than this," Spinner said. The others walked away but I stayed behind.

I picked up Toby's glasses and handed them to him. "Come on Toby, let's go get you some ice."

"Thanks Jordan. Why do you hang out with them?"

"I keep asking myself that every day."

I walked Toby to the nurse's office. Once he got his ice he said he had to get to a meeting.

"I'm really sorry for what they did earlier. I'll try to talk to them."

"Yeah, thanks." Toby walked away.

I ran to Alex's locker figuring the trouble makers were there and I was right. I ran up to them and stood by Alex. "Where have you been?" she asked me.

"Stop being so damn nosy," I told her with attitude in my voice. I was really mad about what happened to Toby.

"How about you two cat fight later. We need to think of a plan to get Rick back," Jay said.

"We can destroy his locker," Spinner suggested.

"Lame," Alex said.

"We can take all his clothes while he's showering after gym so he'll have to go around school naked."

"Lamer."

"Ok, what ideas do you have?" Spinner asked.

"Guys, think of something good. Something that will really get him back."

The others started thinking up ideas. I sooo had a bad feeling during this. I saw stuff like that on TV. Where people thought up revenge ideas and they would always go wrong. I didn't know how right I would be.

"Whack Your Brain," Jay said suddenly.

"What?" Spinner said.

"That show that's going to be here tomorrow. We should do something real embarrassing to that freak tomorrow during the show."

"Like what?" Alex asked.

Just then Spinner smiled. I knew that couldn't be good. "I'm thinking feathers and paint."

"Spin I must say my man, you are a true genius," Jay said. _Yeah, if he's a genius then I'm a monkey's aunt._

"Here's what we'll do. Alex, since you VP you have keys to backstage right?"

"Ummm, yeah."

"We'll use your keys to get backstage and plant the yellow paint and feathers. When Rick is on stage we'll release the stuff and it'll dump all over Rick. That'll teach him."

"Wow, Furby you actually thought of something good."

Spinner smiled his goofy smile. As the group went into more detail about the plan I just stood there. I didn't want to discuss it or anything. I should have just walked away. Or I should have said something right there, but I didn't.

"Jordan are you coming?!?" Alex yelled. Alex, Jay, and Spinner stood at the front doors of Degrassi.

"Uhh no, go ahead."

I decided to walk home. Although it was cold outside I wanted to try to clear my head. I went home that night worried like no tomorrow. If I had known how today was going to end up then I would have spoken up earlier when they were thinking of that stupid idea.

OoOoOoO

So Friday, today, had arrived. I had gotten my mom to drive me to school. I didn't want to be anywhere around with the others. I entered the building and saw Rick standing  
there in his nice suit.

I walked up to him and said, "Ummm, good luck Rick."

He smiled and said, "Thanks."

As I was heading to the auditorium I saw Alex and the others. I walked up to Alex. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure."

We walked off to a corner far away from the boys where they couldn't hear us. "You ready to launch the plan?"

"Uh, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think you should do it."

"What?"

"Alex, what you are planning to do is not just only mean but also wrong."

"Jordan this dude is a freak and an abuser. I thought of all people who would understand it would be you. After what you've been through."

"Alex I DO NOT let my past control my future. Hate is what make people terrible, hate is what my biological dad hit my mom. If I let hate control me then I'd be just as bad as him. Alex, think about what you're doing. Please, don't do this. I'm begging you please don't do this. I have a bad feeling."

"I don't care what you say Jordan. The plan is going to go through." She pointed at Rick. "That freak is going down." She walked away and went back to Jay and Spinner.  
I prayed to God to not let anything bad happen. God didn't answer my prayers.

So the game started. Degrassi and Northern High were neck and neck the whole time. When it came down to the final question for a tie, I held my breath. _Please don't let Degrassi get this question. Please God please.  
_  
Rick buzzed in. "Bobby Jones??"

"Tie game!! A short break. When we come back the final lightening round! Don't go anywhere!" the announcer dude said.

It was time for the lighting round. Northern's dude got 40 points. I looked at where Alex was sitting and I saw her get up. I got out of my seat and followed her. I saw her when she was opening the door. She was carrying the feathers and paint.

"Alex!"

"Go away Jordan."

I ran up to her. "Please Alex, please don't do this."

She looked at me with anger in her eyes. "Go away Jordan. Now!"

I just shook my head at her. I couldn't believe what she was about to do. I went back to my seat. I took my seat as Rick took the stage. Rick got five questions right which meant Degrassi won.

"DEGRASSI WINS! DEGRASSI WINS!" the announcer yelled. Everyone in the auditorium was cheering.

"_Please Alex, don't do this."_ I silently prayed.

I looked at the stage while Rick was standing there with a smile on his face. That was his moment to shine, a moment that was ruined. Out of nowhere yellow paint and feathers were coming down on Rick's head. The clapping subsided when the audience started realizing what was going on. Then the laughing began. Rick's moment was ruined forever.

I saw Alex come back to her seat with a smile on her face. I swear Jay and Spinner were laughing the hardest. Rick just stood on stage, smile disappeared replaced by a frown. The cameras kept rolling. Not caring how Rick felt, they just thought it would make good TV. I wanted to throw up, jump up on stage, throw a chair at the others. I wanted to do something to help poor Rick out.

Principal Raditch finally came and told us all to go to our classes. I stood up and exited the auditorium like everyone else except I wasn't laughing. I didn't think what happened in there was funny. I wanted to cry for Rick because no one deserved what just happened to him.

An hour later I'm sitting in class watching Raditch on the TV like everyone else.

"Twenty five years as an educator I have never, never been so embarrassed to be associated with this school. Whomever was responsible for the incident this morning should be ashamed of themselves and let me assure you that the perpetrator or perpetrators responsible for this will be found out and punished severely. If anyone has any information please speak to me immediately. I assure your confidentiality. Thank you."

I thought to myself _"Maybe I should tell Raditch. But then that's snitching and I won't be able to live that down if everyone finds out I'm the one who told on Alex, Jay and Spinner."  
_  
I went to the cafeteria after class. I saw Alex and the group sitting at the usual table. Alex looked at me like she did the first day of school. I shook my head and looked for somewhere else to sit. I saw an empty seat by Paige.

"Uh, Paige can I sit by you?" I asked. My voice was a little shaky. I think she could tell.

"Sure Hun." She moved her book bag and I saw down. There was a silence between us. We felt no need to talk to one another. Although no words were said we both knew we had silently agreed to stop whatever was going on between us and try to be friends.

I looked down at my food the entire time until I heard laughter. I looked up and there was Rick still covered in the yellow painting and feathers. Standing there, clutching his  
book bag. Paige looked and me with guilt and sadness in her eyes. We both stood up and walked over to Rick.

"Look I know we're not exactly best friends, but I wanted to say that I thought the whole paint and feathers job was sickening. It was really childish," Paige said to Rick.

"I'm sorry to man. What happened to you wasn't right. No one should ever have that happen to them." I looked down at my feet and muttered, "No one."

Rick looked at Paige. "I'm sorry…for hurting Terri," he told her.

Paige nodded and she and I walked away back to our table.

After lunch Paige and I went to our history class. Ashley and Hazel were already there. I sat with them and the lesson continued.

While I was in history class I thought I heard something but then I thought I was imagining in. And then Raditch spoke over the intercom.

"Teachers please lock your doors and don't let any students out into the hallway. This is a lock down I repeat this is a lock down."

Our teacher went to the door and locked it.

"Uh-oh," I said quietly under my breath.

Ashley turned and looked at me. "Jordan are you ok?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered back.

After an hour of being in lock down students were starting to get antsy. Everyone was just walking around the room. I felt my phone vibrate. I read the caller I.D. and it said "_Mom"_ I picked up the phone.

"Mom?"

"Oh thank God. Jordan are you hurt?" My mom sounded really worried and it scared me.

"No. Mom what's going on?"

"Someone shot a gun at your school sweetie. Just stay inside the classroom. I'll be there to pick you up as soon as I can. I love you." My mom hung up.

I had tears coming down my eyes. I saw Paige hang up her phone.

"Hun are you ok?" she asked me.

"My mom just called. She said there was a shooting here."

"That's what my mom said to."

Hazel looked at Jimmy's empty desk.

Then someone knocked on the classroom door. It was Ms. Sauve, the school counselor. She asked to see Hazel. After a few minutes Hazel came back inside crying. That's when she told us about Jimmy. Once she told us that I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I started crying my eyes out. They thought I was crying for Jimmy but I was really crying cuz I knew some way, some how it was my fault.

After about 15 more minutes the police came to our classrooms to escort us out of the building. As I was walking out I saw Alex, Jay, and Spinner. I didn't even look at Alex. When I got outside I immediately saw my mom. I ran to her and started crying my eyes out.

"Mom! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She rubbed my back telling me everything was ok now. I found out later that Rick died and Jimmy is in the hospital.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
So here I am now crying on my Mom's shoulders while Brian is hugging me. I hear the door bell ring.

"I'll go get it," Brain says. He gets up and goes to the door.

Who is coming this late? I see Alex standing in the living room doorway. I have to be wrong, because I know that no way would Alex come here after today.

"Jordan, Alex is here to see you," Brian says.

"Jordan can we talk please?" She's crying.

I get out of my Mom's arms. "I'm going to go to the front porch and talk to her. Is that ok?"

She nods her head. "Sure hunny."

I grab my coat. it's still cold outside. Now I'm standing outside, Alex is across from me still just wearing a wife beater.

"I'm so glad you're ok Jordan," Alex says.

"Ok? OK!? Do I look ok to you?"

Alex is looking down at her feet now. "I told you Alex! I told you! Look at what happened Alex!"

"I know," she mutters.

"No, I don't think you do! Jimmy is in the hospital now. And look at Rick. Oh wait you can't, CUZ HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Alex looks at me. She has tears in her eyes but I don't care. "Are you happy Alex? Are you? Now that Rick's dead. That's what you wanted."

She steps closer to me. "I didn't want that! This wasn't suppose to happen!"

"This **is** what you wanted. Sure, at first you just wanted to embarrass Rick, and then he gets shot. Oh, that's just icing on the cake for you. This is what happens when you let hate consume you. I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU SOMETHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!" I'm crying even harder now. "Why didn't you listen Alex? Why didn't you listen to me?"

Alex is full blown crying now. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't take back time Alex. Sorry doesn't help Jimmy and it doesn't bring back Rick." I start walking back inside. I turn to her. "Just leave me alone."

She looks up with shock in her eyes. "Jordan..."

"No, leave me alone."

I walk back inside and slam the door. I see my mom and dad standing there.

"I should have done something." I whisper.

* * *

**A/N: It took me only a few hours to write this. Like I said before it was hard for me to write. Next chapter might be up in a few days. yea...**


	8. Waiting for the Crash and Burn

**

* * *

**

A/N: OMG! YOU GUYS, I AM SOO SORRY! I didn't forget about this story. I've been really stressed. I had some issues with school and friends and Busch just opened so i've always been working. Gotta earn that pay check. Sorry it took me over a month to update. I apologize, that will never happen again. Another reason it took me a while to update this because I re-wrote this chapter like 6 times. I wasn't quite happy with it. I think it's ok now, not my best, but now the worse either. Let's time travel back in time and talk about wat happened in the last chapter.

Ch. 7: Alright, this was about the shooting. Jordan tried talking Alex out of it but of course it didn't work. At the end of the chapter Jordan told Alex just to leave her alone.  
Now: I know all of u want Alex and Jordan to be friends again but that will take time. This is a Paige chapter. Takes place during thre Neutron Dance episode. I'm so tired trying to guess wat month they're in. So w/e, let's say it's like late-fall in this chapter. lol. please remember to review once your done. thanks =)

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Degrassi, that's why I'm writing fanfic about it. --that doesn't even make sense. people please remember, a mind is a terrible thing to waste.

* * *

There are five stages of grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. I think a few people at Degrassi are expriecing those stages. I am not one of those people. When something tragic happens to me I have different stages. Stage 1: I Knew It, Stage 2: Time Travel, Stage 3:Anger, Stage 4: Blame, and Stage 5: More Anger. Right now I'm in between stage 4 and 5. It's been two week since the shooting. I still blame myself for not stopping Alex, Jay, and Spinner and I'm still soooo pissed off at Alex for not listening to me.

I've been hanging out with Paige and her friends a lot lately. She's taken me under her wing so easily it kind of scares me. She does wonder why I've stopping hanging out with Alex but after I told her it was between Alex and me for the tenth time she stopped bugging me about it. I haven't said one thing to Alex since that night on my porch. It hurts not talking to her but I can't be around her. I changed my seat in English class, so now I sit by Heather Sinclair (eww!) and I now sit by Paige in Media Immersion and avoid Alex at all costs now.

Today is Tuesday and I'm about to go to Media Immersion. I seriously can't stand English now. Heather Sinclair stinks and she never shuts up. I enter the Media Immersion class. I see Paige and then I see Alex. She's looking at me and I'm looking back. Why does this hurt? I turn my head and go to my seat next to Paige.

"Hi Paige," I say, not so enthusiastically.

"Hey Hun," Paige says back to me.

I look forward at my computer, trying not to look at Alex.

"She misses you, ya know," Paige says.

"Huh? Who misses me?"

"You know who I'm talking aboot."

"Paige, please I've had a rough morning. Can we please not talk about this?"

RING!

Saved by the bell.

"Alrighty students, I have a surprise for you today," Mr. Simpson says

The class groans.

"You don't even know what the surprise is yet."

Just then some guy walks into the class room. What, do we have like a new student or something? He looks kind of old to be in high school.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Oleander."

"Hello everyone," Mr. Oleander says.

"Oh wow," Paige whispers to me.

I roll my eyes at her. The dude isn't even cute. But this is coming from me, so...

"Mr. Oleander is our new student-teacher," Mr. Simpson says.

I hear a few whistles. People in here need to grow up.

"Whose ever whistling, shut it," Mr. Simpson says.

Mr. Oleander laughs. You know those kind of grown up laughs that grown ups do, where they think something is kinda funny. Well yeah, that was the dude's laugh.

"Well as Mr. Simpson said before, I'm Mr. Oleander and I am the new student-teacher here at Degrassi. I want to be a Media Immersion teacher, like Mr. Simpson here, and in order for me to do that I have to have experience and I have to train under a certified teacher. So here I am."

"Yes, there he is. Yum," Paige says to me.

I turn towards her. "Your kidding right?"

"What? He's hot."

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Class continues. Mr. Simpson and Mr. O teachers us something about the media in radios. I don't really know I'm not paying attention. And apparently Paige isn't either. She's like staring at the dude. This has disaster written all of it.

**Lunch:  
**  
I'm standing in line with Paige right now. She's talking about Mr. O again. I'm looking down at my pasta now. Hmm I wonder what would happen if I just scooped this up in my hand and then hit her in the face with it. Naw, that probably wouldn't go over to well. It's a thought though. I look toward the table I use to belong to. I see Ellie with an empty seat beside her, Sean moved back to Wasaga Beach after the shooting. I feel sad for her, I mean her boyfriend left. I look at the rest of the table. Sitting across from Ellie is Alex, Jay, and some girl named Amy. According to Paige, Amy and Alex hung out a lot last year, then Amy like disappeared and now POOF! she's back. I personally have a bad feeling about Amy, but whatever. Alex can make her own decisions, as I learned a couple of weeks ago.

**Two Weeks Later:**

Time is passing by slowly for me. Minutes seem like hours, hours seems like days, days seem like weeks. Everything and everyone is just floating by me. Wow, I really need to get a life

It's been about two weeks since that Mr. Oleander dude showed up. Each time I sit by Paige and her eyes are glued on the student-teacher. What exactly does she see in him anyway? I mean for one, he's like 21 which means he's old. And number two he's off limits. Although I doubt Paige really cares. I think what she wants at this point is a challenge. I just hope this doesn't end up being one of those scandals you see on the news. God knows Degrassi doesn't need to be on the news again any time soon.

So it's another morning here in the beautiful Degrassi Community School. I'm pretty calm and relaxed right now, although Heather Sinclair totally sneezed on my last period. I was going to rip her throat out but I stayed calm. I blame yoga class. They've started offering yoga classes here at Degrassi after school. I wasn't going to go but then Hazel asked me to go with her since Paige wouldn't. I'll admit, I like yoga class. Except I don't like Mr. O teaching it. I just really don't like him that much.

I enter the Media Immersion class and take my seat. Paige and Hazel come in after me. Hazel takes a seat beside me while Paige takes the one across from Hazel. She's not wearing pink today. Surprise, surprise. Paige places her bag on the desk and as she's about to sit down a disgusted look appears on her face.

"Ew! Ok there is gum on this chair! Excuse me, Mr. Simpson but gum on chairs is disgrossting and illegal," Paige says.

Mr. Simpson looks up at Paige. His face says "_Chick just sit down in the damn seat."_ "Just find another seat Paige. It's not the end of the world," Mr. Simpson says with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Paige looks down at the seat again and back up at Mr. S. "Hello, it's watermelon." Sometimes I seriously wonder about this girl.

Mr. S just gives Paige a look. If I was her I would just sit down now.

Paige rolls her eyes and grabs another seat.

"Yeah you definitely need to come with me and Jordan to yoga. They offer it after school in the gym," Hazel says.

"Seriously Paige, yoga calms the nerves," I say.

She rolls her eyes at me. I hate it when she does that! "Yeah I prefer retail therapy," Paige says.

"Honestly. It's the only thing keeping me sane since…well you know." Hazel can't actually say what. It's understandable thou.

A look of guilt appears on Paige's face. "I'm so sorry. I haven't even asked about Jimmy today. Or you," she says.

"It's okay. Me, I'm just glad the school gave us a way to de-stress that doesn't involve more talking."

A playful smile appears on Paige's face. "Do not let the cult of yoga suck you in. You'll end up wearing batik and eating spout and they'll have to perform an exorcism to get my Hazel back."

Oh great, here comes Mr. O. He looks at Hazel and me. "You two coming to yoga today?"

I just smile at him and Hazel says "Wouldn't miss it Mr. Oleander."

He smiles and walks away. Before he walked away though he looked at Paige. That just makes me wanna gag.

"Mr. O teaches yoga? What was I thinking? I love yoga." Paige smiles and moves her eyebrows up and down. I shake my head while Hazel just gives her a tiny smile."

"Okay everyone. Special treat today! Mr. Oleander, our student teacher here is going to start the class off with a discussion on subliminal messages in mainstream media. It's all yours," Mr. S says.

Mr. O steps up."Thanks. Hey everybody." He taps a button on the keyboard and a image appears on all of our monitors. "That work? Good. Okay so, in the early 1950's an advertising expert by the name of James Vicary walked into a movie theatre-" And now I'm tuning him out. It has taken me a number of years to master the art of tuning a person out but I have mastered it. It really comes in handy to. I look over at Paige and once again her eyes are glued on Mr. O. Jeez  
**  
After school:**

Here I am in my red sweatpants and my white wife beater waiting for Paige, Hazel, and Marco so we can go to yoga class. I think yoga might be a little more interesting today. I see them coming this way right now with their rolled up yoga mats in their arms.

"Mama Mia Marco!" I say.

"Mama Mia Jordan!" Marco says back.

Paige looks at us and rolls her eyes.

"Oh no Paige, you're not wearing pink. Did you run out of pink clothes to wear?" I ask.

Marco chuckles at this comment and Hazel only smiles. Paige gives me this look. The look I'm always afraid to receive. "Just a joke, sorry," I say.

"Apology accepted Hun," Paige says and gives me one of her fake smiles. Ugh, I have a feeling I'm going to have to pay for my comment.

The four of us go into the gym and yoga class begins. Mr. O thinks he's sooo cool for teaching yoga. Pssh, I could teach yoga to, if I wanted to. Marco and Hazel stand beside Paige while I stand beside Marco.

"In the warrior stance your feet are firmly rooted in the earth. Your knees over your ankle. Your shin is vertical," Mr. O says.

I see Marco checking out Mr. O."Doesn't Mr O. look oh so fetching in his yoga pants." Marco whispers.

Eyck, I think I just had a baby barf.

"Fetching is for dogs and Mr. Oleander is not a dog," Paige says. She's right. Mr. O is more like a turtle. Wrinkly and old.

Mr. O is walking towards us and Marco says, "Shh."

"Excellent Paige. Breathe," Mr. O says. And now Mr. O is touching Paige. It might seem like he's just helping her with her form but it is soo much more than that.

"How does that feel?" he asks her.

"Amazing," Paige says and then smiles.

"Extra points for smiling." Then he walks away. He might think that no one heard him, but I heard him. That dude is just digging himself into a deeper hole.

Paige turns towards Hazel, "He was flirting with me," she says.

"He's a teacher," Hazel whispers back.

"Student teacher, hello." Hazel looks at Paige like she's gone psycho. Then Paige just sighs and shrugs.

I'm waiting for God to strike someone with lightning any minute now.

**Two Days Later:  
**  
"Hi Hun," Paige says.

I look around. It's about 7:00 am and I'm at my locker. Paige and I never talk at my locker. Uh-oh she must want something.

I look at her. "What do you want?" I ask in a sing-song voice.

"What makes you think I want something Hun?"

I laugh. "Paige I know I've only known you for a few months but you and I both know that the only reason you would talk to me at my locker before first period without Hazel is because you want something. So again I ask. What do you want?"

She sighs. "Ok, fine. I wanna ask you something."

I close my locker and start walking. "Ok ask away. We'll walk and talk."

"Ok. It's about..." she lowers her voice, "Mr. Oleander."

I whisper, "Paige why are you whispering? There's no one here."

Paige looks around. "Doesn't matter, you never know who might be listening." Is she serious? Can someone say paranoid? "Ok. Remember at yoga class on Monday when Mr. O "flirted" with me?"

This is what she wants to talk about! Jeez, I need to make some more friends. "Yeah, sure Paige."

"Well do you think it meant anything? Because Hazel said it didn't but then Alex said I should go for it, and-"

"Yeah cuz Alex is always so fucking right about everything," I say interruptingher. I notice that Paige just stopped walking with me. I turn around and look at her.

"Ok Hun. What is up with you and Alex, seriously?"

"Once again Paige, it's none of your business," I start walking away. I don't feel like listening to any more of her problems.

**Later That Night:  
**_Everything you say to me, Takes me one step closer to the edge...  
_  
Oh jeez, whose calling me now? I look at the caller I.D., it's Paige. I so don't have a good feeling about this.

"Hi Paige," I say into the phone.

"Hun, what are you doing tonight?" she asks me.

"Jeez, I don't know. It is a school night, so I'll probably just watch some tv, do some homework, and go to sleep."

"Nope, you're going out with me and Hazel."

"Uh did you miss the part about it being a school night?"

"Don't care, get ready. We'll be there in ten. And where something good!"

She hangs up on me. Crazy bitch. Ahh, that wasn't nice, I called her a bitch. I don't take it back thou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It's ten minutes later and she's still not here. God, I hope she forgot.

DING-DONG!

DAMN IT!

"Jordan! Your friends are here!" my mom yells.

"Coming!"

I come downstairs and I see Paige and Hazel in t-shirts and jeans. And she told me to look good!

"Where you girls going out tonight?" my mom asks.

"Just to the movies. I work there so we get discounts," Paige says.

"That's nice." My mom can not seriously be that stupid. "Well have a good time. Jordan don't stay out late, it's still a school night."

"Yes ma'am. Bye Mom," I say.

"Bye." And with that Paige, Hazel, and I leave my house.

"You told me to look nice and for what? You two look very VERY casual!"

"Jordan calm down, our real outfits are in the car," Paige says. She reaches into her pocket and takes something out. She hands me a card. I look at the card and it's an ID. Hmm, according to this ID I'm 19. Damn, I missed three of my birthdays. Where's my gifts?!

I turn to Paige. "I need this why?"

"Because we're going to a bar. Now get in the car Hun. Don't wanna be late."

"I have a bad feeling about this," I say.

"Me to," Hazel whispers.

We climb into the car and we're off. When we get to the parking lot Hazel and Paige switch into their other outfits. Now Hazel is wearing a tight fitting shirt with I think flowers on it with tight jeans. Paige is wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with tight white jeans.

We cross the street and get in line to get into the bar.

"I hope they have yoga in jail," Hazel says.

"We're not going to jail ok. Our ID is super good. I swear," Paige says.

"If we do go to jail I'm gonna kick your ass," I say. Paige gives me 'that look' again. "Nu-uh don't even give me that look. I'm dead serious right now."

"Guys, seriously are IDs are amazing. Dylan's dorm mate is like in the mafia."

"So we'll be in jail and the witness protection program," Hazel says. I laugh at this. Hazel can be funny sometimes.

"Hazel, breathe out tension, breathe in peace remember?" Paige says.

Hazel takes Paige's ID from her. "When's your birthday?" she asks Paige

Paige looks up as she's trying to remember. "Um, it's uh, it's November 19th."

"Of what year?"

Paige looks stumped. "Crap. 19..."

I pop up and say, "Too late," and smile.

Hazel says, "Too slow, you're in jail."

Paige take her and Hazel's ID and says, "Okay what's your postal code?"

We're nextin line now. The bouncer is this big Asian lookin' dude. "ID ladies," he says.

We all hand him our IDs. He looks at them and then back at us. Hazel and Paige smile while I give him one of my "go ahead, challenge me" looks. It appears to have worked because he hands us back our IDs and we go into the bar.

Once we're in the bar Paige jumps up and down a little. "We did it. We did it. We did it!" she says.

"Paige you need to get out more," Hazel says.

"Seriously Paige. Calm down or people will defiantly know you're not of age."

Paige ignores me as her eyes find her target.

"There he is," she says.

We start walking towards him. "Calm down. Calm down!" Hazel tells Paige.

"Oh my god, he's drinking a beer. That is so cute." We watch him take a sip of his beer.

What the hell is so cute about that? I see people drink beer all the time and I don't think it's cute. When I see hot girls drinking beer I don't think it's cute. It's just a drink.

Paige walks up to Mr.O as Hazel and I stay behind at a table. I'm just waiting for Paige's plan to crash and burn. Just as Paige sits down some chick appears beside

Mr. O. Damn, she's actually pretty good looking. Now, I'm jealous.

A kind of sad expression appears on Hazel's face. While Hazel is feeling sorry for Paige I'm quietly laughing to myself. The bar tender is looking at Paige now and now he's signaling someone. Uh-oh not god. NOT GOOD!

I feel a hand around my arm and I lookup to see the bouncer from outside. Now he's pushing Paige, Hazel, and me out of the club. As we're being thrownout Paige yells, "Hey I am 19. This is ridiculous." Hazel and Paige walk away from the crowd with attitude as I just walk away laughing. Man, I gotta remember to tell my mom about this one. Haha!

* * *

  
**A/N: so wat'd ya think? please leaving me reviews telling me. if u have a comment u wanna say but don't wanna post then you can always message me. i know there was a lack of Palex in this chapter and has been for the past couple of chapter I think, but PEOPLE! It took time ob Degrassi, so it'll take time up here. just not as much time. ;)**


	9. Just A Filler

**A/N: WARNING!! Hey guys, I wanted to post a chapter before I leave for Spring Break. So this chapter is pretty much just a filler. That's why it's so short. I'm trying to hurry up so I can get to the Palex action. Actually this is the last chapter with no Palex action. That's right. Next chapter will be the beginning of PALEX ACTION! Here's a shout out to craftyns99 and Videl1212. they left me reviews on my last chapter and I love craftyns99 b/c craftyns ALWAYS leaves me a review. Thanks to everyone who is still reading. Although you don't leave reviews I know you're still reading the story. THANK YOU!**

Disclaimer: Seriously, do you think I have the MONEY to own Degrassi and it's characters? I barely own my own character**

* * *

****Ch. 9**

So a lot has happened these past three months. I'm still not talking to Alex and it kills me every single day. I'm still hanging out with Paige and her crew. I just really hope I'm not turning into Paige, that wouldn't be good. So let me catch you up on what's been happening.

Paige and Mr. O. are now dating. They think no one knows but I saw them kissing at the bus stop after the Cupid's Dance. Ooo and BIG NEWS! RADITCH IS GONE! YES! I don't know how, don't know why. All that I know is that he's gone and I'm happy. Our new principal is Ms. Hatzilakos, the science teacher. And now that she's principal she's green-lighted the new spring play, Dracula. I'm excited except Alex and her friend Amy is also doing it. And the plot thickens...

So here I am at rehearsal, after school. The only reason I'm doing this play is because I have nothing else to do. I'm not exactly in the play. I'm more of a techie, I'm doing lights. Right now I'm backstage just watching. I see Jay really close to Emma. Why is he touching her like that? Eck, that Jay is such a creepy dude.

"Three beauties! Three beauties! Emma!" JT yells. JT is the director and also has a part in the play.

Emma runs out on stage. "Sorry! We are ravenous," she says.

Alex lifts her glasses up and reads her line. "We hunger, we long," she says in a bored tone.

"Tonight we feast," Amy says.

We run through the rest of rehearsal and then it's time to leave. I look at Jay and he sneers at me. One of these days I'm just going to punch the dude.

I leave the theater and meet up with Paige outside in front of the steps. "Hey Paige, thanks for driving me home. I really appreciate this."

Paige looks up from the magazine she was reading. "Oh no problem Hun," she says.

I hear talking behind me. I look up and see Alex and Amy walking down the steps. Alex looks at us. "Paige," she says to Paige.

"Hey Alex," Paige says in a cheery voice. Nice to see them actually talk to one another and not insult each other. It's actually been like that for the past few weeks.  
I've seen Alex and Paige talking to each other, not insulting each other. They must be growing close since they work together and Alex has been hanging out with Marco a lot lately. So as Alex and Paige grow closer, Alex and I grow farther apart.

As Alex and Amy walk by Paige and me Alex just looks at me. Amy pretends I'm invisible. Doesn't matter, I think Amy is a slut anyway.

Paige and I are walking to her car now. "So it seems like you and Alex have grown a liking to each other," I say.

"Yeah, I guess she's not as bad as she seemed before," Paige says.

"That's good."

We're climbing inside Paige's mom's van now. Paige turns and looks at me. "It's been what, like four months? Jordan just talk to her."

I give Paige one of my looks. "Fine, whatever Hun."

**Next Day, After School:  
**  
Three days till opening night and Darcy still doesn't know her fucking lines. Damn, I know her lines better than she does, and apparently so does Emma.

"Jordan, did you fix Big Bertha yet?" Dave asks me.

"Uh, no. I wasn't aware that I was suppose to."

"What are you talking aboot. I left you a note telling you that you need to fix it."

I stick my hand up. "Talk to the hand Dave."

Jerk-wad. I see Paige walking towards me. Why is she in here?

"Hey Hun," she says. "I won't be able to drive you home today. I - ummm, have other plans." She has this wide grin on her face. Oh, EWWWWW. I think I have an  
idea about what kind of "plans" she has. That's just wrong, for so many reasons.

"No problem Paige. It's warm enough for me to walk home. Have...ummm... fun, with your plans."

"Bye Hun."

"Bye." And there she goes bouncing away. Great, now I have a visual image of her and Mr. O. I'm going to have to go see a doctor after this.

**Two Days Later, Dress Rehearsal:**

Right now I'm in the rehearsal. The play is tomorrow and we're going through a dress rehearsal. Danny's on stage speaking his part.

"Sixteenth, May. Castle Dracula, his avital prison and die in it's prisoner. Worse. I fear I may be going mad!" he says. He keeps talking, I'm only paying half attention.

"There in the moonlight were three young women. Three..." I turn and look at the stage, but I only see two. Where's Alex?

"Am I ever gonna get three of them?" JT stands and asks.

"Alex was at the doctor's. She should be back," Amy says through her fangs.

I hear fast walking coming our way. I turn towards the door and see Alex rushing in followed by Jay.

"Lexie it was nothing. Come on!," Jay whispers hastily.

JT turns toward Alex. "Lexie is late for her scene," he says.

Alex turns and faces JT with anger in her eyes. "You want a scene JT?!" Then she turns towards Amy. Oo drama. "Hey best friend Amy let's give JT a scene!"  
She's walking towards Amy and...

HOT DAMN! She just punched the chick in the face. Amy almost falls to the floor except Nate catches her. Alex walks towards Amy looking down at her. "Tell me about the ravine Amy! About how you went down on my boyfriend, Amy and the bracelets you got for it!"

"I didn't sleep with him!" Amy says while hold her face.

"By who's definition?!"

Jay is walking toward Alex trying to calm her down. "Let's step outside Alex," Jays says. He tries to touch her.

Alex moves her shoulders and looks at him. "Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. I'll deck your smug face too." Alex looks so hurt right now. She's walking away leaving the theater.

Jay is walking after her. I step in front of him. "Move," he says.

"No," I say with anger in my voice. "You stay away from Alex. If I ever see you speak to Alex or even go near her I will cut you fucking nuts off. Comprede?" And with that I am now walking away.

I chase after Alex to outside the school building. "Alex!" I yell after her. She continues walking away. Why does everyone do that? Now I have to run after her.

"Alex!" I yell while running. Noe to self, exercise more. I finally catch up with her.

"What do you want Jordan? You sleep with Jay to?"

"Oh my God, no. I'd rather die before I ever do that."

"Just leave me alone Jordan." She tries to get past me.

"No, listen to me. What Jay did was wrong,selfish, and really really retarded. He's a dumb-ass and doesn't deserve you. I'm sorry you got hurt."

Alex looks at me. I can see the hurt and pain in her eyes but she's trying to cover it up. "Why are you being so nice to me now? You feel sorry for me?"

"Yes and no. You don't need my pity and I know that. It's just, someone who was suppose to be your best friend slept with your boyfriend. I'm just trying to be here for you."

"Well I don't need you," she says with anger in her voice.

That hurts me a little bit. "Well I need you Alex." She turns and looks away. "Alex, I've missed you."

She turns back around and looks at the ground. "Well, maybe I've sorta kinda missed you to."

This brings a smile to my face. "Let's start over. No dumb-ass Jay, no slut Amy. Just me and you."

She looks up at me. "I guess maybe I can do that."

"Cool, let's go to my house. My mom probably baked some cookies."

We're walking now, to my house. Alex turns and looks at me. "About before, with the shooting."

"Alex, don't-"

"No let me say it. I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. You were right."

I put my arm around her shoulder and say, "Let's forget the past and just think about the present. Ok?"

"Ok."

I guess now would be a good time to tell her my other secret. "Umm Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Would now be a good time to tell you I'm a lesbian?"

She stops and looks at me with a shocked expression on her face. "What?!"


	10. One Thing Crashes While Another Starts

**A/N: I was on Spring Break last week so that's why this chapter is late. So there's a little Palex goodness is this chapter. Not much but you do see some flirting. So enjoy!**

* * *

So on the last episode of "blank" I reunited with my friend Alex and I just told her I'm a lesbian. We left off with Alex saying "What?!"

See that's how an episode of my life would start off. My life should defiantly be a television show. Enough drama goes on in it so... Think about it. My extreme drama life didn't start till I started going to Degrassi. The show could be called: _Degrassi. _Pssh hell no! My life, my show. It'll be called _Jordan's Life._ Oh my God, that's gay to. Whatever back to the topic at hand. You're all probably wondering what happened with Alex and I when I told her my other secret. Well let's hop into my time machine and see.

OoOoOoOo

_"Umm Alex?" _  
_  
"Yeah." _  
_  
"Would now be a good time to tell you I'm a lesbian?" _

_She stops and looks at me with a shocked expression on her face. "What?!"_

_"So is that a no?"_

_She walks toward me. "What do you mean you're a lesbian?"_

_She does know what a lesbian is right? "Well Alex, I didn't think I would need to explain. See a lesbian is a girl who..."_

_She interrupts me, "Jordan, I know what a lesbian is. Is this a joke?"_

_"Why the hell would I be joking about being a lesbian?!"_

_"I DON'T KNOW!"_

"Alex I'm not joking. I really am a lesbian."

"But no, you can't be."

_"Umm yeah, I can."_

_"Why didn't you tell me before?"_

_"After the way I saw you treat Marco when I first moved here. I was afraid to come out to you. Alex, you're not going to stop being my friend now are you? Cause we just started talking to each other again and-"_

_She sighs. "Jordan, calm down. I'm a little shocked and surprised. But no, I won't stop being friends with you just because you're gay. It'll take some time for me to get use to it though."_

_"Ok that's all I'm asking." I open my arms wide to give her a hug._

_"Umm what are you doing?" she asks._

_"I'm about to give you a hug."_

_She starts backing away. "Umm no, I don't do hugs."_

_"Alex, come on. We just had a Kodak moment. Now give me a hug." Great, now she's running away. I chase after her with my arms flying everywhere. She's screaming, "NO! NO HUGS!" When I finally catch up to her a put my arms around her and give her a hug. She's squirming now._

_"Stand still or the hug will last even longer," I say. Now she's still._

_"Umm, this isn't turning you on, is it?" she asks quietly.  
_

_I look up at her."Pssh, you wish."_

OoOoOoO

So that was about a week ago. We haven't really talked about it much and I'm defiantly ok with that. Since Alex and I are friends again I've been hanging out with her. I still hang out with Paige. Sometimes Alex hangs out with Paige and the group to. I think it's because they work together and Alex has gotten pretty close to Marco.

Right now I'm in my room trying to study. Alex is suppose to be coming later. I hear my door open and turn to see who it is.

"Well speak of the devil," I say.

"Here," Alex throws a packet of papers into my lap.

"This is?"

"Job application. The theater is hiring again."

"Aww you thought of me this time."

"Mhmm" Alex is kind of fidgeting right now. Uh-oh that only means one thing. Something is on her mind. Something important.

"What is it Alex?"

She looks up at me. "Huh?" She has that innocent "I don't know what you're talking about" face on.

"You know what. Just ask."

"How do you know if you're a lesbian?"

I turn and look at her. "Alex, just because a guy breaks you're heart doesn't automatically make you a lesbian. You know that right?"

She throws a pillow at my face. Ouch! "Ouch!"

"It was just a question, damn." Great, now she's all defensive Alex.

I sigh. "I knew when I was about 10. While all my girl friends were starting to think guys were cute and what not I couldn't stop looking at my best friend Jennifer. I wanted to spend more and more time with her. At first I didn't really know what I was feeling or what was going on. Then I watched an episode of Oprah. THANK GOD FOR OPRAH!"

Alex is laughing now. The last sentence always gets people. "Now is there a reason why you're asking?" I ask.

Alex tenses up. "Nope, no reason. Let's study." She grabs a random book and opens it up to a random page. I shake my head. She can be so weird sometimes.

**Next Day:**

Today is the day, the day I have my job intreview. Paige and Alex are prepping me right now.

"Merri is a total bitch," Alex is telling me.

Paige hits Alex's arm. "Hun don't say that." Paige turns and looks at me. "Alex is right she is a bitch. But stay calm, cool, and collective. Don't worry Hun, you'll get the job."

"Yea. If princess over here could get it anyone one can." Alex smiles at her own comment. Paige gives her 'the look' and walks away.

"Paige!" Alex calls after her. "I'm sorry!" Alex looks at me, gives me a thumbs up, and runs after Paige. Seriously, those two get weirder and weirder each day.

**2 Hours Later:**

I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I AM ON FIRE! "I got it!" I say in a sing-song voice.

"Congrats Hun. Now you get to serve people popcorn and soda with me and Alex," Paige says.

"Here," Alex throws something at me. It's brown, oh no. "That's you're uniform. And here," she throws a rag at me. "Merri wants you to start now."

"Ugh!" I groan.

"Welcome to the lamest job ever," Alex says.

I hate her right now. Evil face.

**Next Day at Work:**

So here I am with Paige and Alex by my side. We're all just standing here at the concession stand. It's Tuesday, who comes to the movies on a Tuesday night? "Why are we here again?" I ask.

"To get a paycheck," Alex says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"I am like, so bored right now," Paige says. Paige's face lights up. "I know what we can do."

Alex looks at her. "No," she says firmly.

"Please Hun?"

"Wait, I'm out of the loop. I don't like being out of the loop. Someone put me in the loop," I say.

"No," Alex says again, even more firmly this time.

"I WANNA BE IN THE LOOP!"

"Alright," Paige says. She turns toward me. "Whenever Alex and I get bored Alex does this squeaky voice thing. It's hilarious."

"Not doing it princess." Alex walks to the soda machine and starts cleaning it although it doesn't need to be clean.

Paige walks up to Alex and cups her hands together. "Pweety pweese Hun?" Then she does the puppy dog pout. Awww, now that's just way too cute.

Alex smiles, wait I've never seen her smile like that before. "Alright fine," she says. She gave in, she actually gave in. Alex has become soft these past few months.

All I can do is shake my head and laugh quietly to myself.

So Alex starts talking in her squeaky voice. "I'm soooo bored. Standing heeerrre, in this ugly uniform."

HAHA! Oh my God, this is just way to funny. As I'm laughing my ass off Paige is standing beside me giggling like crazy. And now Alex is starting to laugh. The three of us are just standing here laughing like there's no tomorrow. All of the sudden we hear someone clear their throat. We all turn and see Merri giving us the death stare.

"Is this what I'm paying you girls to do? Laugh and giggle?" she asks.

"Ummm...no?" is all I can say.

"Get to work. All of you!" With that she turns around on her heel and walks back to her office. She slams her door and Paige, Alex and I just look at each other.

"Do I pay you girls to laugh and giggle?" Alex says in her squeaky voice imitating Merri.

Haha! Now Paige and I are laughing again. If we keep doing this we're going to get fired.

**Next Week:  
**  
So something happened last Friday, something kinda sorta big. See, Jimmy came back last week on Wednesday. That was the big news till Friday afternoon. By Friday afternoon everyone was talking about Spinner and Jay being expelled. The rumor is they were expelled because Spinner came clean about pulling the prank on Rick. The only question is, why isn't Alex expelled. Alex has been asking herself that all weekend. I told her to calm down because from what I heard from Paige, Spinne only told Ms. Hatzilakos about him and Jay. I'm glad Alex isn't gone, she deserves to still go to Degrassi. I can't help but feel sorry for Spinner thou.

Changing the topic now. Maybe it's just me but it seems like Alex and Paige flirt a little bit at work. Yesterday, which was Sunday if you didn't know, we were at the theater and it was 11 in the morning. Of course no one goes to the movies on a Sunday morning. So once again it was us three there by ourselves being bored. I was daydreaming about Florida when I heard Paige yelped. I turned around and there was Alex hold some ice cubes in her hand while Paige was covering the back of her neck. Next thing I know the two of them are chasing each other with melting ice cubes. I stood back and watched until Alex decided to throw some water on me. Lucky for us Merri wasn't there.

So today is Monday and it's May. I love May, what a great month. You know what the best thing about spring is? SHORTS! Spring is a time when hot girls decided to wear short shorts and my motto is "If they wanna wear short shorts LET THEM!". Great now I sound like a dude. I'm sitting here next to Alex in Media Immersion. Hazel, Marco and Paige are sitting across from us. Paige is staring at Mr. O. again, Alex and I just roll our eyes at her.

"Nanotech is finally winning the respect it deserves as a science," Mr. O. says. Why would I give a crap about nanotech. I look over at Alex and she's passing notes to Marco. Student council stuff, eww. Now I turn my attention to Hazel and Paige. They are more interesting.

"Paige! Paige!" Hazel whispers, trying to get Paige's attention.

Paige looks a little annoyed. "Shh! Mr. Oleander is teaching," she says.

Hazel rolls her eyes. "Is Manny your new best friend?"

Paige gives her a weird look. "Okay can we deal with whatever your problem is later? Green-eyed Hazel monster."

"Hazel," Mr. O. says. "Can I have your attention please?"

"She spilled, about you and Mr. O.," Hazel tells Paige.

Damn, Manny knows to?! Does the whole school know because it sure does seem like it.

"You do know that you can be secrecy challenged sometimes right? " Paige asks Hazel.

"How could you not tell me?" Hazel asks with hurt in her voice.

Mr. O. stops talking and turns his attention to Hazel. "Hazel, hi. Didn't you hear me?"

"Gee Mr. Oleander, I thought you only had eyes for Paige," Hazel says with sweetness yet attitude in her voice.

Alex and I look at each other. "Wow," we both mouth at the same time. Marco looks around with disbelief on his face.

"Is everything ok?" Mr. Simpson asks from the corner he is currently sitting in.

Mr. O. looks down at is notes. "Uh yeah I just um, just lost my, I lost my place," he says nervously.

Simpson gets up from his seat. "Um, Hollywood is seize on nanotech lately," he says. "Um can anyone name a movie about self-replicating machines? Anyone?"

A worried look is only Paige's face now.

Class continues with awkwardness in the air. I knew this whole thing would crash and burn sooner or later.

**End of the School DAY:**

Alex and I are walking through the halls now talking about the whole Paige and Mr. O situation in hushed tones.

"I knew this Mr. O thing would just be complicated and what not," Alex says.

I look at her. "You're the one who encouraged her, you dummy."

"Well maybe I changed my mind."

We turn the corner and see Paige and Manny talking. It seems like a very heated conversation.

They're circling each other now, like a dance. Manny shoves Paige's shoulder. "Who still hasn't figured out not to chase older guys? A guy so out of her league, it's not funny!!" Uh-oh this soo can not be good.

"That's big words for a girl who picks up my leftovers," Paige says.

Alex looks at me. "That was kinda cold."

Paige turns to walk away. Manny grabs her arm and spins her back around. "Could you be more self obsessed?" she asks. "All you think about is your own butt, which probably does require a lot of thought, given that it's huge!" A crowd of people are looking now.

Paige turns around again and then Manny... MANNY JUST KICKED PAIGE IN HER BUTT! Uh-oh.

Paige slaps Manny and now Manny thrown her books down. Now they're going at it. They're pulling each others hair. Alex steps forward like she's about to stop it. I put my arm out in front of her. She looks at me. "Seriously, you so don't wanna get into that!"

There's a crowd surrounding them. No one steps forward to break it up. Why? Number one, two hot girls fighting is really hot. Number two, no one wants to get in the middle of this cat fight.

Finally I see Ms. Hatzilakos and Mr. O. break through the crowd. Ms. Hatzilakos is holding back Paige while Mr. O. is holding Manny.

"Manny calm down!" Mr. O. says.

Manny looks at Mr. O. "Hey Mr. Pedophile!!" she says. "I mean Oleander. Don't make your girlfriend Paige even more jealous of me!"

I hear gasps and "oo's" everywhere. Let me say right now, it's not looking good for the home team.

"Manny, my office tomorrow morning!" Ms. Hatzilakos says. "Paige, Mr. Oleander, now!" Alright everyone schools out. Go home, show's over. Now!" Ms. H has her hands on her hips looking at Paige. "I said now." Paige and Mr. O. walks to her office.

Alex and I just look at each other. "I knew it would crash and burn sooner or later," I say to her. She hits my arm and gives me a look. "Don't be mad cause I was right from the start."

**Later At Work:  
**  
"I can't believe that actually happened," Alex says.

She's still talking about the whole Paige and Manny fight thing. She's been talking about Paige for the past hour, I wish she would shut up already. I turn and see

Paige in her work uniform walking towards us. "Well speak of the devil," I say. Alex turns and looks. Her face brightens. What the hell! I did not just see that.

"Sorry I'm late," Paige says.

"Merri hasn't notice so you're ok," Alex says. "So what happened in Hatzilakos' office?"

"Well Hatzilakos thinks I was stalking Matt."

I look at Paige. "Well you did follow him to that bar that one night," I say. Uh-oh, she's giving me the look now. "But you are totally not a stalker."

"More cheese needs to be added to the cheese pumper," Merri says. Where the hell did she just come from?

Paige grabs a cup full of "cheese" while Alex pulls the squirter up. "You know fake cheese is one ingredient away from being plastic," Alex says while Paige is pouring the cheese in.

"Oh just like Manny Santos," Paige says.

"Mr. O's the one you should be mad at." Alex puts the squirter back in and looks at Paige. "That wasn't exactly a prince charming move."

Paige sighs. "Yeah except what if I kind of miss him already?" Alex rolls her eyes. "Is that bad?" All Alex does is raise her eyebrows while I jus give Paige a shrug.  
"Shoot me. Drown me in fake cheese."

"It's not that bad and hey now you know he's human, not some yoga-bodied teacher god," Alex says.

"Is this a coffee klatch or a work place?" Merri asks. Jesus, once again she appeared out of nowhere. "Because it sure ain't a self serve. Those things are customers!"

Alex, Paige, and I turn around to get ready to serve. A big dude comes up in the front of the line, cutting a lady off. He looks like Paige, must be her older brother Dylan.

"Welcome to my nightmare, combo?"

Dylan has a group of guys with him and Marco at his side. "Where is he?" Dylan asks in a big brother voice with his hands on his hips.

Dylan's feeling all macho about the whole Matt thing," Marco says. "Sorry."

"No one takes advantage of you like that okay?!" Dylan says and Marco pushes his shoulder. Paige's face expression has turned into one of horror and embarrasment. "You're my sister."

"I'm working okay, Hulk? Shh!"

"The guy's a predator."

"He's like the same age as you. Are you praying on Marco? Matt's not perfect, he's just-"

"Just disgusting."

"Just wonderful and sweet and fun and he put everything on the line for me. I'm such a jerk." Dylan face softens.

"Alright, sorry. I just can't help it when I get into big-brother mode."

"It's alright Hun."

**After Work:**

Alex and I are walking to the bus stop. It's about 11 o'clock at night. Do I wanna ride the bus? No. Do I have a choice? Not really.

"Stupid Oleander. Saying Paige is a stalker, what a jerk," Alex mutters.

"Alrighty there, a little protective don't cha think."

"I'm just saying."

I shake my head at her. It's not like Alex to be protective of Paige. Something is going on.

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: So there was ur tiny bit of Palex fluff. So the next chapter will be the last chapter of season 4. YAY! I'm glad cuz seriously I wanna get so season 5. That's when the good stuff starts. ;)_**


	11. Maybe another filler, maybe Prom Night

**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys. Like I said in he Author's Note before. I have AP exams and SOL's coming up so I've been studying. Well here it is. The last chapter for season 4. Now it isn't the best cuz I kinda rushed through it cuz I wanna move on to season 5. I wanna thank everyone whose still reading this story. I know it's been slow with Palex but since this is the last season 4 chapter it will no longer be slow.  
**

* * *

GUESS WHAT! IT'S THE SECOND TO LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL. WOOT WOOT! As you can tell, I am very excited. You know what else is happening this week. PROM! At the moment I do not have a date to prom but of course only three people at school know I'm a lesbian. I've also been trying to persuade Alex to go to the prom. She says she doesn't do proms. Then I tried to explain how prom is a once in a lifetime kind of thing. Then she told me that Degrassi has a prom every year for every grade. Therefore she defeated my argument.

It's been about a month since the whole Paige and Oleander thing. Paige is sort of sad since Matt decided to go to somewhere in the Yukon to get some work out there. Alex has been a mixture of both. She's happy because Mr. O is gone but when she sees Paige's face she becomes a little sad. Alex has actually been acting very weird lately. It's like there's something she's not telling me. I can't worry about it right now though. Right now I need to study for my history exam.  
_  
Knock knock  
_  
"Come in!" I yell.

Alex walks into my room. "Your mom let me in," she says.

"I'm gonna guess you didn't come here to study since you don't have any text books and plus that would totally be out of your character. So what's up?"

"Just wanted to hang out with my friend." Alex sits down beside me. She has that look on her face. The one that says she wants to ask me something but then doesn't.

I close my history book and look at her. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She gasps. "What do you mean?" she asks as she places her hand over her heart.

"Ha ha. Let's not forget you didn't actually perform in the play so please, please don't try to pretend you're an actress."

She sighs. "What we talk about in here, stays in here."

I nod my head. "Agreed."

"Alright" She closes her eyes and breathes in, and then breathes out. "How do you know if you like someone?"

Wait, did I just hear her correctly? "Umm Alex. Have you never liked someone before? I mean you are 17 and you did date Jay so..."

"Never mind, forget it." She stands and looks like she's about to leave. I grab her hand and pull her back down.

"Speak you're mind, I'll listen."

"What if I like someone I'm not really suppose to like?"

"What? Do you like Toby Issacs? If you do I might have to disown you because that's just gross."

"No, nevermind." Alex got up to leave. "I'll see you at school."

Now she's gone. She's been acting really weird lately. Maybe it's 'End of the Year' jitters or something.

**Next Day:**

I'm walking through the hallway with Marco and Paige right now. Alex disappeared after 2nd period. I don't know what the hell has been up with her lately but it's starting to get on my nerves. Uh-oh Manny Santos at 12 o'clock. Marco and I both tense up. Manny walks past us avoiding Paige's eyes.

"Slut," Paige whispers.

Manny chooses to ignore the comment. "Paige seriously, you're acting like a 5-year-old," I tell her.

Marco gives me the 'wrong thing to say' look.

Paige turns and gives me 'the look'. "Hun, are you taking Manny's side?"

Awww shit, now I'm in trouble. "No Paige, I'm not. In fact I'm not taking anyone's side. I've had enough drama in my life this year. Listen the school year is almost over. Two more weeks and we're done with school for three months. So please, PLEASE, try to play nice."

"I can't make any promises," Paige and Marco walks away. I pray to God to let things for once go smoothly these next two weeks.

I continue making my way down the hallway when I spot Alex at her locker.

"Ello mate," I say in a fake British accent. Alex ignores me. "Alright, what did I do this time?"

Alex slams her locker and walks away. Nu-uh, she's not getting away this time. I walk up to Alex, grab her arm and lead her to the bathroom. We enter the bathroom and there's three 8th grade girls in there doing their make-up.

"Leave," I say forcefully.

The girls just look at me. "I said 'LEAVE!'" This scares them and they scurry out of the bathroom.

"Why'd you drag me into the bathroom?" Alex asks in a bored tone.

"You!" I point at her. "I've been putting up with your crap for three weeks now. Something is up and you're not telling me. So either tell me now or stop having such a goddamn attitude with me. Or so help me God Alex!"

Alex looks down at the ground. "I think I like someone," she whispers.

"Huh?"

"I think I like someone that I'm not suppose to like and I don't know what to do about it."

"Ummm, well. Do I know this person?"

Alex stands up straight. "Look I don't want to talk about it, ok? Let's just get through these next two weeks with any fighting or drama. Deal?"

I sigh. "Fine deal."

We walk out of the bathroom.

"Wanna go to prom with me?"

"No," she says and keeps walking while I just stand in the middle of the hallway. It couldn't hurt to ask.

**Friday:**

PEP RALLY! You know the best thing about a pep rally? Cheerleaders in short skirts jumping around and doing flips. Oh no, once again I sound like a dude. Well, doesn't matter. Today is going to be great and tomorrow will be even better because tomorrow will be PROM NIGHT! Aww Prom, I'm so looking forward.

At the moment Marco, Alex, Ellie, and I are heading to the gym for the pep rally. Alex and Ellie usually don't do pep rallies but Marco and I begged them to come with us. See, sometimes begging actually works.

We enter the gym and Marco grabs a box of soda. He has to pass the soda out so Ellie, Alex, and I take some seats. I turn around and look at the people in the gym.

HOLY SHIT! IT'S KEVIN SMITH! THE KEVIN SMITH!

"Guys, I'll be right back," I tell Alex and Ellie. I stand up and run to Kevin Smith.

"Y-y-you're Kevin Smith," I say nervously.

"Yes, yes I am," Kevin says back.

"Huge, HUGE fan. I love Dogma. I thought it was an AWESOME movie."

"Wow, I don't get that a lot. What's your name kid?"

"J-J- Jordan."

"Well Jordan, since you are such a huge fan. If you bring your Dogma movie to my office tomorrow I'll sign it."

"Thanks Mr. Smith!"

I run back to my seat with a smile on my face the whole time.

"What's with the smile Cheesy?" Alex asks.

"I just met Kevin Smith!"

Ellie and Alex just look at me. "Oh you guys are whack," I say. I turn my attention to Ms. H and the cheerleaders.

"To send us toward the summer with smiles on our faces, here's Degrassi's spirit squad!!" Ms. H says.

The music starts and the cheerleaders do their routine. I'm liking it so far. I turn and look at Alex and she's actually paying attention. I notice that her eyes are on Paige the whole time. Weird.

Paige gets up in the air and then...

HOLY!

Everyone stands up. Paige just fell and no one caught her. Alex stands up and starts walking towards Paige with a worried expression on her face.

"Ow my leg!" Paige is yelling.

And just when I thought the drama was over.

**At Work:**

"Those cheer bitches didn't catch her on purpose!"

"Alex, calm down. Paige is ok. Her leg is just broken, it'll heal."

"I don't care. It's not right to just let someone fall to the floor. It could have been worse!"

Alex has been yelling about what happened at the pep rally for the past 20 minutes. I'm surprised Merri hasn't come out here to tell her to shut up. Of course there is like no one at the here so I guess she doesn't care.

"I find it amazing."

Alex looks at me with daggers in her eyes. "You find WHAT amazing," she says with an angry tone.

"Just about seven months ago you hated Paige. Now you're yelling about how her leg is broken and how the rest of the Spirit Squad are a bunch of bitches. No one changes their minds like you Alex Nuñez."

"Well I guess she's not as horrible as I thought she was."

"Mhmmm." I think I'm starting to figure out who Alex likes.

**Prom Night!!:**

Awww, Prom Night. What a magical night. Sure I don't have a date, and sure my mother dropped me off. But I can still have fun. I can still boogie down. I walk to the front of the steps when I see a special bus. That must be Jimmy and everyone else. The back door opens and I see Paige on crutches, Marco, Hazel, and Jimmy. I guess not even a broken leg could stop Paige from coming to prom.

As the ramp is being lowered I can her Paige talking.

"Ninth grade, my date is orange and I'm sporting a screaming sunburn. Tenth grade our limo driver Jim Boy Jed, the criminal, delivers us in a cop cruiser. Eleventh grade, it gets worse, happed up on painkillers I arrive with a date who doesn't like girls on the special bus!" Now she's yelling, "Hello everyone!! Happy prom! This is so perfectly festive!"

Everyone is looking at Paige now. Damn, she's had some shitty proms.

"Are you finished?" Jimmy asks."

"No! My armpits hurt!"

Hazel turns to Paige with an angry face expression. "More than your armpits will hurt if you don't shut your pie hole! I wanted this to be special for him and all you can do is whine!" Hazel says.

"Um if the tantrums been thrown-," Marco puts in.

Hazel interrupts him. "One more thing, Manny stepped up and ran the Spirit Squad for you when you were too self-involved! All she wanted was a thank you, but could you give her that?! Oh no!" Hazel tells Paige.

"She was horrible to me!" Paige tries to defend herself.

"But can you tell me why you had to be more horrible back? Why you always have to be more horrible?!"

I walk up to them. "Umm hey guys," I put on a nervous smile.

Hazel walks in with Jimmy while Marco and I walk with Paige. "The drama never ends?" I whisper to Marco.

"The drama never ends," he whispers back.

Marco, Paige and I enter the building. Marco walks to the dance saying he has to mingle with some people. He also tells me to keep an eye on Paige. I walk to the voting table with Paige.

I see Manny Santos walking towards us wearing the same dress Paige is wearing. Oh lord, this can NOT be good.

"Oh my God," Manny says.

Paige turns around.

"You're indestructible," Manny says. "Um I'm really glad you're here because-"

"What are you wearing," Paige says. She's still holding the ballot and Liberty is trying to get it from her. If I was Liberty I would stay clear of Paige's hand.

"Once the ballot's filled out it needs to be handed in," Liberty says.

"I cannot believe!"

"Maybe you two could be the world's first matching prom queen set, like socks, or mittens or uh bookends," JT says. Oh my God, JT never knows when to shut up.

"We're not bookends," Manny says. JT makes a face.

"What I was going to say was uh good luck," Paige says. "I really hope you win."Paige starts hopping away and I follow her. "That was very big of you," I say.

"Sure, whatever Hun." Paige hops past the gym. She keeps hopping down the hallway till we come to the photocopy room.

"Uh Paige, the dance is back there," I say nervously.

"We're not going to the dance yet Hun." Paige opens the door to the photocopy room and I close it behind us. Paige lifts up her left crutch and points it at me. "You tell anybody what happened in here and you're dead," she says in a threatening tone.

"Yes ma'am," I say in a little kid voice.

Paige starts copying the prom queen and king ballots and starts writing Manny's name on each ballot. "Can't wait to you see you center stage Manny Santos," Paige says. I'm expecting an evil laugh at this point.

After Paige copies like 100 ballots we leave the photocopy room. "I'll meet you in the gym Hun," Paige says.

"Uhh ok." I leave her side and head to the dance.

I find Jimmy and Hazel. "Sup Jordan? What with the face?" Jimmy asks.

"Dude, sometimes I wonder if the drama ever ends."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you're about to see."

The music quiets down and Marco appears on the stage along with Paige, JT, and Liberty. Someone hands Marco a microphone.

"Thanks to my charming, but odd, cheese loving committee, to all of you and of course to our sponsor Pantene." Everyone claps. "Alright right now, for the fateful moment." A drum roll starts and Liberty hands Marco the envelope. "Our king Jimmy Brooks!"

Jimmy smiles while everyone claps. I give Jimmy a high five.

"And queen, Manny Santos." Everyone once again claps. I can't clap 'cause I know something bad is about to happen. Paige hops over and snatches the crown from

Marco. Manny goes on stage with a smile on her face. In about five seconds I'm pretty sure that smile is going to be gone.

Paige hops over to Manny and it looks like she's about to give Manny the crown.

OH SWEET BABY JESUS!

Paige just "accidentally" ripped Manny's dress off and now Manny is standing there in her undergarments. Everyone in the gym is gasping. For some reason I find myself checking Manny out. Bad Jordan, bad.

Marco goes over to Manny to cover her up. And now Marco trips of course. Lucky for Manny, Kevin Smith catches her. And now poor Manny is crying. She pushes past me and runs to the bathroom.

I look back at the stage and see Paige laughing while Marco is giving her a dirty look.A few minutes later and now Paige is hopping off stage. "You know what you have to do," I tell her.

She gives me a questioning look. "Go home?"

Jesus, I swear sometimes her and Alex can be so.. Augh!

"No, go to the bathroom and talk to Manny."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't then Manny would have won. Think about it Paige. Right now everyone sees you as the evil one, the devil, the bitch. You might be the Head  
Bitch in charge of Degrassi right now but if you keep pushing your luck then pretty soon the people of Degrassi will overthrow you."

Paige let's my message sink in. "Fine," she says and she hops into the bathroom.

**20 minutes later:**

Paige is hopping back to me now. She's wearing a calm facial expression. "So?"

"Called it truce for the summer."

"Aww I'm so proud."

"Hun, shut up."

**End of the Last Day of School:**

Well we made it. I made it. I can't believe I actually survived this school year. I must say this has been the craziest school year of my life. Who knew Canadians we're so full of drama. Paige, Marco, Hazel, Jimmy, Craig, Ellie, and I are walking down the steps of Degrassi.

"We're made it!" Craige yells.

"Yeah, it's summer now," Jimmy says.

"What's everyone doing this summer?" Marco asks.

Everyone starts talking about their plans. I try to look invisible so no one will ask me.

"Jordan, what are you doing this summer Hun? Paige asks. "I mean, besides working in a brown polyester uniform with Alex and me." Alex smiles.

"Actually I'm not going to be working with you guys this summer," I tell them.

"What?" Alex asks with a puzzled face.

"I ummm, I'm going to Florida this summer."

"That's cool. Going to visit some friends and family," Jimmy says.

"When are you coming back Hun?" Paige asks.

"Well that's just it. I don't know if I'm going to come back."

"What?" Alex says in am angry tone.

I look at all the faces around me. Their surprised, shocked, evern a little sad.

"This school year has just been really tough and full of drama My parents said if I want to I can move back to Florida and live with my grandparents."

Alex starts walking away. "Alex!" I call after her.

She continues walking away from me. I look back at the group. Their faces are blank. What am I going to do?


	12. Seaon 5 baby!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I had to re-write the intro of this chapter a few times. Also i had SOL's and AP exams I had to study for. It shouldn't take me long to update these chapters since I actually have season 5 on DVD.**

* * *

I breathe in the cool Canadian air. What's today? Well today is the first day of school, and I'm back at Degrassi. I know you're probably wondering what happened during the summer. Well, I went to Florida. I hung out with my old friends and grandparents but it just felt like something was missing. I called Paige and Marco at least once a week. I told them how I was and they told me what was going on there and what not. In the beginning of the summer when I tried calling Alex she didn't pick up but then Paige said she would talk to her for me. I don't know what Paige said but it worked. Alex started talking to me in August. She was still mad at me for "ditching" her, as she liked to call it but I think she eventually forgave me. I noticed that each time I talked to Alex she always brought up Paige. If I didn't know any better I would think that Alex like Paige.

Now here I am standing in front of Degrassi breathing in the smell. Everywhere I turn I see familar faces. I can't help but smile at the sight before me. I'll admit that I missed this place. Although a lot of drama happened last year I believe it made me stronger. Plus I really miss Alex.

"JORDAN!" I hear someone calling out my name. I turn around and I see the group.

There goes Jimmy, Paige, Hazel, Marco, Ellie, and Craig walking towards me. They all look so different, but still the same. Jimmy in is wheelchair wearing what looks like a purple long sleeve shirt. Paige not wearing her usually pink, but jeans and a light green blouse. Hazel walking beside Paige wearing jeans, a white shirt, and what looks like a pink sweater over the white shirt. Ah Marco, I must say he's someone with interesting fashion choices. It looks like he's wearing a big poncho and rolled up jeans. I can't help but smile at the sight. Ellie is right beside Marco, wearing the usually jeans and black shirt. And then there's rocker Craig, wearing jeans, a brown shirt, and the usual leather jacket. I smile at all my friends that I missed over the summer. I walk over to them.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Jordan!" Marco yells. He runs up to me and squeezes me.

"Mama Mia Marco! You're squeezing me!"

Marco let's me go. I can finally breathe now. "We didn't think you were going to come back," Marco says.

"Yeah Hun," Paige says. "You couldn't call anybody to tell them you're coming back?"

"Sorry, sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Got tired of the hot Florida sun?" Jimmy asks.

"I could never get tired of the Florida sun. I just missed the Canadian air and you guys."

"Aww she missed us. How sweet," Hazel says.

I laugh at Hazel's comment. I go stand beside Jimmy and we all start making the walk to Degrassi.

"Can you believe we, the most cursed class in history, actually made it to senior year?" Paige asks.

"No," everyone says together. I can't believe I actually made it through junior year. Who knows what these guys went through before I got here.

"I guess Ashley didn't make it," Hazel says. That's actually pretty funny. I just now noticed that Ashley isn't here.

"Yet, she'll be here," Craig says. "Right El?"

"Defiantly," Ellie answers. Is it just me or did Ellie's answer not sound so defiantly to me.

We walk up the school steps while Hazel and Jimmy takes the ramp. We enter the school building and the first thing I see is Spinner. I haven't seen Spinner since the day he was expelled. I don't go to The Dot cause I couldn't handle seeing someone, besides Alex, that was involve with the prank that was pulled on Rick. Spinner looks a little different. He no longer has that gay ass haircut that he use to have. I notice everyone else spotting Spinner and I can feel the atmosphere changing.

Spinner sees us and smiles. I have a feeling that smile is about to go away.

"Hey guys look who's back," Spinner says. He looks at Jimmy. "Jimmy." Then he looks at the rest of us. "Uh good summer?" Everyone ignores him. "Hi Jordan."

"Spinner," is all I say.

I walk away with the others. In a way I feel kinda bad for Spinner, but then I don't. I hear someone slamming their locker door.

"AUG!" the person yells.

It sounds like their fighting with the locker. I turn the corner and see Alex. She looks so different, yet the same. She's still wearing the same white wife beater and loose jeans.

"Hey Alex," I say.

Alex turns and looks at me. A shock expression appears on her face. "You're back?" she asks.

"I'm back."

"You're back! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted to surprise you."

OW! Alex just punched my arm. "I'm not a big fan of surprises," she says.

"Noted," I say while rubbing my arm.

We look at our schedules and see that we share most of the same classes again. We head to first period, Media Immersion. We walk to class together. Marco and Paige are already in their seats. Alex takes a seat next to Paige and I take a seat next to Alex.

They're already passing notes to each other and class hasn't even started yet. I can tell that the two have already grown closer to each other. I wonder how close though.

**Next Week At Work**:

So the first week of school was quite interesting. Manny Santos' bad reputation just got worse. Someone sent a video to the whole school of Manny showing her breasts. Not Manny's finest moment. Then she got kicked off the Spirit Squad. Paige said she had to do it or it would be bad for the squad. I still kinda think it was a bitchy thing to do but Alex agrees with Paige. Of course Alex agrees with Paige. Eck.

Right now I'm at work with Paige and Alex. You're probably wondering how I got my job back at the movie theater. It wasn't that hard. They were hiring and Merri remembered that I was a good worker. So bing bang I got my job back. Whoopee, notice that was sarcastic. So here I am with Paige and Alex doing nothing.  
Well, Paige is looking through a Banting catalog and Alex and I are just standing around. All Paige talks about is Banting, the Harvard of the north is what they call it up here.

"You could be in one of these university guides," Alex says. "Everybody in here looks so happy!"

"Say it in your squeaky voice," Paige says.

"Everybody looks so happy!" Alex says in her squeaky voice. I laugh, the voice gets me every time. "I'm bored. Maybe I should eat something."

"Toss me some skittles?" I ask. Alex grabs me a bag of skittles and tosses them to me.

"Twenty universities and colleges are coming to Degrassi on Wednesday," Paige tells Alex. Paige has been on Alex's butt all week about college.

"So? Look don't worry about me. You're applying to Banting. Worry about choosing the right SUV following graduation."

"No Alex, Paige would drive a BMW," I say. Alex and I laugh at my comment while Paige gives us an annoyed look.

"Hey Alex,um want to take my shift tomorrow?" Paige asks.

"I need the money."

"Wanna know why? Matt's back."

"Now say it in your squeaky voice."

"Oh God, not Matt," I say. Alex gives me a face that says she agrees with me. Paige hits my arm with the Banting catalog.

"He called me last night all out of the blue," Paige says sounding excited. "By this time tomorrow, Matt and I will be reunited. Resuming quelle grande romance."

"Great," Alex says. "Now I'm bored, nauseous and irritated. All at the same time."

"Ditto," I say

"Well I'm just plain all happy," Paige says while smiling.

**Next Day at Lunch:  
**  
Paige and I are walking to the table that Marco is saving for us.I look over at the door way and see JT and his "posse" entering.

JT clears his voice. Oh no, he's about to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, your new president," JT says. Some people clap for Liberty. I didn't even know we had an election.

"Looks like Liberty won school president," Marco says. When the hell was the election?!

"Was there an election?" Paige asks. That's what I'm thinking.

"There was an acclamation and nope you didn't miss anything."

"So Matt's back tonight." Oh Lord, not Matt again.

"Mini hurray! Now back to me. Look I need to decide my future over my lunch of cabbage rolls."

"Apply to Banting."

"Banting's for rich kids and freakish genius savants," Alex says while setting her lunch tray down.

"Did you sign up for those college info sessions tomorrow?" Paige asks.

"Why do you drone on about me going to college?"

"Because I don't want to come back for the reunion to find out my former friends are losers. The sign up sheet's in guidance. Go."

I smack my forehead. That was DEFIANTLY the wrong thing to say. Alex gets up and it seems like she's about to actually go to guidance. Oh, nope. She just sat down at the table behind us and now she's glaring at Paige. Paige turns back around and sighs.

"You totally know that was a stupid thing to say right?" I ask.

"Hun, shut up."

Why is she getting mad at me just because Alex isn't listening to her? It's not my fault.

**History Class:  
**  
Hazel is sitting beside Paige taking notes and Alex is sitting on the other side of Paige drawing. I'm sitting beside Marco trying to focus but Paige and Marco are silently arguing about him applying to Banting.

"So Prime Minister Trudeau had two choices," our history teacher says. "He could either bring in Marshall law or let the Quebec rights escalate. He chose the first. Why?" Everyone is silent. "Is anybody paying attention anymore? Paige?"

Paige looks up and opens her mouth. No sound is coming out. She has no idea what the hell he just said. "Um…he, he had to do what was best for the country," she says. Oo, that was smooth.

"Sounds like you Paige," Alex says. Now all eyes and ears are on her.

"Something to share Alex?" the teacher asks. Why could he just let that go? Bad feeling is creeping up on me.

Alex leans forward. "Paige likes to decide what's best for people sir, and jam it down their throats," she says. Oh God, this is like last year all over again.

"What is your problem?" Paige asks in disbelief.

"Your judgemental self."

"Alex. Shut up." Oo, not good. I look over at Marco and he's trying to hide his laugh behind the catalog.

"Okay I'm now gonna bring in Marshall law," the teacher says. "You can work this out later in detention." Paige's face turns into a shocked expression while Alex is all cool and collective. Of course, Alex has had detention a lot n her life so she's use to it.

"No," Paige says. "No, no, no sir not today!"

Alex raises her hand. "Sir you can postpone detention for work right?" she asks. "I have to work tonight."

"And I have a date! A beyond life-changing date. Sir! Sir! Ugh." For some reason I'm not feeling sorry for Paige at the moment.

**Work:**

Just me and Alex tonight. Paige is on her "date". I keep shaking my head at Alex.

"What?" she finally asks me.

"Just when I think you and Paige are making progress..."

"What?! She started it!"

"So are you like six years old?"

"Paige just gets under my skin sometimes."

"Ya know, last year you wouldn't have cared what Paige said. But now..."

"But now what?" Alex turns and looks at me.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

**Next Day:  
**  
Alex and I are walking down the school steps right now. I'm wearing jeans and an orange Florida t-shirt while Alex is wearing the usual; jeans, wife beater, and sunglasses. Today is the college fair and Alex and I have decided to leave school early. Why stick around when I already know where I wanna go and Alex doesn't wanna go to college. I see Marco and Paige in front of us.

"You're gonna be okay?" Marco asks Paige. That must mean things didn't go so well last night.

"Your face is puffier than usual," Alex says. I shake my head at Alex.

"Does that answer your question?" Paige asks Marco.

Marco walks away. "So your date didn't go so well?" Alex asks. Her and I are still walking off campus.

" Aren't you uh going the wrong way?" Paige asks. "Colleges you want to speak to are inside. "

"I've already decided that I'm going to Florida State," I say.

"And I'm not talking to any colleges," Alex says.

"Fine," Paige says. She's going into her bag and pulling something out. Oh my God, Paige Michalchuk just pulled out a joint. "Take it it's a present," Paige says while trying to hand it to Alex.

Alex leans in to Paige. "You're pulling out a joint on the front steps of Degrassi?" she asks. "How very un-you of you."

Paige turns around and looks back inside the building. She turns back toward me and Alex. "Would you go if you're stoned?" she asks her.

"I'll go if you're stoned." Alex says.

Paige looks back at the building, and now she's nodding her head. I can't believe these two are about to get stoned. We walk to the lane-way and Paige and Alex sit on some steps. I stand against the wall across from them.

Alex looks at me. "Nu-uh, after the first time I've learned my lesson," I say. Alex just shrugs her shoulders.

She takes the joint out of the bag and lights it.

"My clothes aren't going to smell, are they?" Paige asks in a worried tone. "Or my hair? 'Cause you know sometimes in movies, characters eyes like gloss over and they start to nod their heads a lot." Alex nods her head. "You're nodding. So it's true."

"It does suck, Matt dumping you," Alex says with actual compassion in her voice. Alex hands Paige the joint. Oh boy, I can't wait to see what Paige is like when she's stoned.

**10 minutes later:  
**"Guys stop giggling or people will suspect something!" I whisper to Paige and Alex. Man, if you could only see the sight right now that's in front of me. It's a good thing I didn't get high with these two idiots or they wouldn't have got hit by that bike messenger. We walk to the front of the building.

I turn and look at my two wacko friends. Paige's eyes are glossed over and she can't stop laughing. Alex is wearing her sunglasses and looks kind of the same. Of course Alex has been high many times before so she's use to the feeling.

"Ok, we're walking in the building now. Please don't do anything stupid," I tell them.?

"Jordan, just chill," Alex says while patting my shoulder.

Paige grabs my cheeks. OW!

"Yeah, chill," Paige says.

They're walking away from me now. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

We're walking now through the college fair. "Have you thought of Sudbury as a potential post-secondary school?" a voice is asking us from behind.

We all turn around and look at the lady. Paige and Alex just look at the lady.

"Have you thought about Sudbury as a potential post-secondary school?" the lady asks again.

Paige and Alex just start giggling. When you're stoned everything is funny. They start walking away and I follow them. "Let's rock and roll," I hear Paige say.

Next we go to a table. Alex takes her sunglasses off. Jeez, I wish she would put them back on. The college rep, who looks like a geek starts talking to us.

"We have a state of the art campus. Um great facilities. Great library, pool…" he's saying. Paige is just nodding trying to focus.

Oh no, now Alex is wearing the dude's glasses. She's making faces while Paige is laughing. I take the glasses off Alex's face and hand them back to the guy. "Sorry about that," I say to him.

I take Paige and Alex by the arms. "Come on before you get us in trouble," I say.

I'm dragging them to some room. A presentation is about to start. We should be safe in here. We take our seats by the projector. The lights turn off and the rep. from Northern Lights College starts talking.

"Our university has an international reputation for excellence in academics, but our real strength lies in our passion for teaching our students how to become leaders and innovators. Today we're going to discuss our ten world class faculties and their admission requirements."

Oh jeez, Paige is making shadow puppets now. Everyone is giving Alex and Paige weird looks. I lay my head on my desk. This is the last time I babysit these two when they're high.

**10 min later.  
**Presentation over, I drag them out of the room. I push them onto the floor. "Sit," I tell them. Great that makes them sound like they're dogs. They're listening to me though. I sit beside Alex. She seems less stoned now while Paige's eyes are still screaming out "I'M HIGH! I'M HIGH!"

So now Paige, Alex, and I are just sitting here against the wall, watching people.

"How are all these people supposed to afford university or college?" Alex asks.

"Mmm, lots and lots of student loans," Paige says. She sticks out her legs and someone trips over her. Now what does that remind me of?

"What if your only collateral is your mother's welfare check?"

"The point is to pay back the loan after you graduate."

"Right. Off my welfare check." Paige just giggles. Note to self, never let Paige Michalchuk ever, EVER get stoned, EVER again.

I see Marco approaching us. He clears his throat. "So, I'm applying to Banting," he says while holding up the catalogs.

"What?!" Paige says happily. She gets up and hugs him. "What changed your mind?" Paige asks Marco while hugging him.

I look over at Alex and she's making some kind of a face.

"Paige!" I hear someone yell. I see Mr. Simpson running our way. He sort of jumps over Alex's legs. I turn to look at Paige and I can tell she's trying to sober up since Mr. Simpson is now here.

"I'll confess when you said you had a family friend at Banting I did not believe you," Mr. Simpson says. What the hell is this man talking about?

"She's here?" Paige asks. Uh-oh, not good.

"Well she's leaving, but I said I'd come get you before she goes. She'll be in the resource center." Mr. Simpson walks away and now I can see the panic facial expression that just appeared on Paige's face.

Paige runs to the nearest girls restroom. Wow, she moves fast when she's stoned. Alex and I get up and follow her into the restroom.

Alex leans up against a sink while Paige is at another sink washing her face. I'm standing near the door.

"Paige! Paige!" Alex is yelling, trying to get Paige's attention. "This person, she's a family friend?"

Paige starts walking. It looks like she's about to hyperventilate.

"Yes, which means not only am I gonna lose out on Banting. My parents are going to find out I'm a pothead too."

I start laughing a little. I can't help it, that was kind of funny what she just said. Paige and Alex look at me. "Sorry," I say. "Totally not funny." I put my serious look on.

Alex turns back to Paige. "Blow it off," Alex tells Paige.

Paige runs her hands through her hair. "No I-I-I cant just blow it off!"

"It's remarkably easy."

"My entire future depends on this." Uh-oh, that's Paige's panic voice.

Alex shakes her head. "I don't understand you," she says.

"Because you don't have a future!"

HOLY SHIT! I know Paige did not just actually say that. I look at her face and I can tell she immediately wishes she could take what she said back.

Alex looks a little hurt. "What did you say?" Alex asks Paige.

Knock knock "Paige?" Mr. Simpson says.

Alex stands up. "Have a good interview Paige." Now she's leaving the bathroom.

Paige looks at herself in the mirror. I walk up to her. "I didn't mean to say that," she says.

I pat her shoulder. "I know I know. Look, just go out there and stay calm. Don't worry about Alex." I tell her.

"Ok." She leaves the restroom.

I walk out of the restroom and head towards the school's exit. Now I have to find Alex and do some damage control.

I'm outside and walking towards the lane-way. I turn the corner and see Alex sitting on the steps, that her and Paige were sitting on a couple of hours ago. I walk up to her.

"Hey," I say.

She looks up at me and her eyes are kind of red. I think she was just crying. "Hey," she says.

"She didn't mean what she said back there."

"Yeah, she did and I actually cared that she said it. It kind of hurts that she said it." Alex looks at me with questioning eyes. "Why does it hurt that Paige said something that mean to me?"

I take a deep breath. "Because you like her."

"What?!" Alex looks bewilder and shocked, but I know it's just an act.. "I don't like Paige. I'm not a lesbian." She gets up and starts walking away.

I step in front of Alex. "Labels are stupid. Society puts labels on people because they feel the need to classify everyone. Don't worry about labels, don't worry about society, just care about your feelings. Doesn't matter if you admit it right now or later. But you and I both know that you like Paige. That's why what she said back there in the restroom hurt you so much. You care what she thinks about you because you care about her." I place my hands on Alex's shoulders. "Alex, Paige was the person you were talking about last year wasn't she? The person you said that you weren't "suppose" to like is Paige."

Alex is just looking at me right now. I can see the truth in her eyes. Alex starts nodding her head. "I like Paige," she says quietly.

I drop my hands and nod my head. "Yeah, you like Paige."


	13. Stop Being A Pussy

**A/N: OH MY GOD! You guys I am SOOOOOO sorry. I've been going through A LOT latley in my life and I just wasn't up for writing. I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting. To everyone that is still reading this. I give you a virtual cookie. I'm not exactly proud of this chapter. As you can tell it took me over a month to update. Most of this chapter I just wrote earlier today. It didn't exactly go the way I wanted it to and once you read it you'll be able to tell I just threw in some shit that I pulled out of my ass. Sorry! _make sure to read the A/N at the end. VERY IMPORTANT!_**

Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi Palex would have had their own show.

* * *

Alex Nuñez, aka: my best friend, likes Paige. Now I have to keep this information to myself. I can't tell anyone, not even Marco. You know what's funny? I always had a feeling that Alex liked Paige. I mean when I think back to last year, all that fighting that was going on between them. Although Alex swears her feelings for Paige didn't start to develop until the end of last year. It still makes me wonder.

So right now all three of us are at work. I can see Alex glancing at Paige every now and then. She's trying to not make it obvious that she likes Paige. Since she's confessed about liking Paige she's been kind of distant from her. If Alex plans on ever getting with Paige then she needs to show some love and tenderness. Um ok, that sounded wrong.

"Ugh, I need to go pee so badly," Paige says.

I give Paige a look. "Number one, TOO MUCH INFORMATION! Number two, go to the bathroom."

Paige goes over the counter and sort of runs to the bathroom. I walk up to Alex. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask her.

She continues wiping the counter. "I have no idea what you're talking aboot," Alex says in a monotone voice.

I grab the rag from her and toss it. "Ya know, for someone who likes Paige you sure aren't showing it," I whisper.

She turns to me. "Well of course I'm not showing it. Paige is straight if you haven't noticed. Besides, I don't want to lose her as a friend just because I **think** I have a crush on her."

"You think?! You think?! That's a bunch of bullshit Alex and you know it. You like Paige and I think there's a chance you can be with her. I believe that everyone is a little bisexual, especially girls. Plus I think Paige might have feelings for you to."

"You really think so?" Alex asks in a quiet voice.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I do."

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice asks. Alex and I look up and there's Paige standing right there in front of us.

I take my hand of Alex's shoulder quickly. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Umm ok."

I look at Alex and give her a knowing look. She might think I'm crazy and maybe I am but I just think that maybe Alex and Paige will get together.

**School:  
**"Ugh I need some tea."

"What is with you and tea?" Alex asks me.

"Some people need coffee to function, I need tea to function." Alex is giving me a look now.

"Don't judge me," I say and take my seat.

Marco and Paige come in. Marco takes the seat beside me while Paige takes the seat beside Alex. Does anyone else notice how Paige sits by Alex and not Marco but yet Marco is her best friend? Oh yeah, something is defiantly going on in Paige's head. She might not know it but I know it.

Alex and Paige are whispering over there. I can't hear them because they're keeping their voices very low. Alex must have said something funny because Paige is giggling now. It's nice to see Alex getting closer to Paige now. The way to a relationship is to be close to a person. It's amazing that I know all this relationship advice and I give Alex advice, yet I can't get a damn girlfriend. Whatever back to Paige and Alex.

Ya know when they do become a couple I should come up with their couple name. Every couple has to have a couple name. Thinking, thinking. Someone is tapping my shoulder. Who the hell is touching me?

"What!" I whispered.

Marco points at Paige and Alex. "What's up with those two lately?" Marco asks.

Aww lil' Marco is so naive. Am I the only one that notices that those two defiantly have a thing for each other?

**Lunch:  
**  
Alex and I are in line for lunch at the moment. Today for lunch they have veggie burgers. Wow, I knew I should have brought lunch from home today.

"Eww veggie burgers?" Alex asks.

"This smells like Emma Nelson if you ask me," I tell her.

"Damn you Green Peace." We grab our trays and head towards the table.

I see Alex's eyes targeting Paige. "So you and Paige seemed cozy in first period," I say.

"Shut up," she says.

"What? I just thought it was kind of cute. And I'm not the only one whose been noticing you and Paige being close."

Alex stops and looks at me. "Calm down," I tell her. "It's just Marco."

Alex sighs and continues walking. Someone is extremely paranoid. We reach the table and take our seats. I sit next to Marco while Alex sits next to Paige.

I look around the table. Someone is missing, someone whose semi-important. Think Jordan, think. That's it! "Paige, where's Hazel?" I ask.

"She's sick with the flu, figures," Paige says. She seems not to care all that much though. Paige looks at Alex. "So Hun, we still on for this Saturday?" Paige asks her.

"Defiantly," Alex says.

"Oo," I say quietly. "OW!" I yell. Sharp pain, sharp pain.

"Jordan, are you ok?" Marco asks.

I look at Alex and she just looks back at me innocently. "Yeah, I'm totally ok. Just had a leg spasm." I can't believe she just kicked me. Oh wait, I kinda can. Damn that hurt.

**Later that Night at Work:**

"Give me that damn ice," I tell Alex. She hands me the ice. My leg still hurts from when she kicked me at lunch. I give her a dirty look. "You're lucky you're my best  
friend."

"Sorry," she mutters.

"Yeah, whatever."

We're at work and for some odd reason Paige isn't here. It's not like her to be late. I look at Alex and she's wearing a worried expression.

"Stop worrying. You might get winkles on your face faster if you keep that look up," I tell her.

She starts pacing. "I can't help it. Paige is never later."

"Hey guys!" someone says. Well speak of the devil, here comes Paige right now. She has a pretty big grin on her face.

"Hey Paige. What's with the cheesy grin?" I asked.

"Well Hun, I met a guy today," Paige says happily.

Uh-oh. I look at Alex's face. Right now it's sort of unreadable but I know my best friend.

"So what's the dude's name?" Alex asks with a monotone voice.

"Brad," Paige says with a huge grin on her face.

"Paige, did you and Matt **JUST** break up? Don't you think it's a little too soon to be dating another dude?" I ask.

"Hun, I'm not going to wallow on the whole Matt thing. I need to move on and that's exactly what I'm doing right now."

I just shake my head.

"Hey Alex, can we reschedule our hanging out?" Paige asks. "Brad asked me out for this weekend and I would reschedule the date but this is his only free weekend. You don't mind do you?"

"Yeah sure, no problem Princess," Alex says. She throws her rage on the counter and goes into the back room.

Paige looks at me. All I can do is shake my head at her.

**After Work**

"I told you!" Alex is currently at the moment yelling at me. I already have a headache but she seems not to care. I don't even know why she's blaming me for the whole Paige thing. I don't even know who Brad is.

"Stop yelling at me," I tell her calmly.

"I told you. Paige is as straight as an arrow."

"Nice to see you're doing similes now."

"Shut up."

We walk to the bus stop. Alex is so pissed right now. Paige wouldn't stop talking about Brad. And now I have to be punished just because Paige broke off her plans with Alex.

"I'm not listening to you anymore," Alex says suddenly.

"What?! You're blaming this Brad shit on me? How was I suppose to know Paige was going to meet someone? And you're going to give up just because Paige broke off your plans? You're a pussy." Wow, I've never said that word before. It defiantly doesn't sound right.

Alex looks at me. She's actually giving me the death glare. "Fuck you," she says with venom in her voice. I know she did not just say that!

"Oh fuck me? No, we both know it's Paige you want to fuck, not me." Oh my God, wrong thing to say.

Alex shoves me. "Take that back!"

I shove her back. "Make me!"

AHH! Now we're on the ground. Jeez this reminds me of the 5th grade when I got in a fight with Connie Peters.

Alex has me in a headlock. "Take it back!" she yells.

I flip her over. "Why? Because it's true?! Stop being a wuss and accept it." I pin Alex to the ground. "Don't accept defeat. Just because Paige is going to go on a date with this dude doesn't mean something will actually happen with them." Alex doesn't look at me. I turn her head towards me. "Now you listen to me. As your best friend it is my job to make sure your happy. You're happy when you're with Paige, anyone can see that. Shit, even Marco saw that earlier today in first period. Now here's what we are going to do. Saturday night we will go on a mission. Our objective is to ruin Paige's date with this Brad fella. You in or you just going to stand there and cry about it?"

Alex just looks at me. "Fine! Just get off of me!" She pushes me off.

Headlights come our way and I see my mom. She pulls the car up and rolls down the windows. "Do I even wanna know why you're clothes are dirty?" she asks.

"No," I say. Alex and I climb into the car.

**Saturday:**

Tonight is Operation Ruin Date. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. No, Alex and I couldn't come up with a better code name. Right now we're in my dad's car driving to Toronto Eaton Centre, Toronto's biggest shopping center. We already have plans ready with how to ruin Paige's date.

We pull up into the parking lot. I hand Alex a walkie-talkie. "Now my code name is Black Gator," I tell her.

She gives me a look. "What the fuck?"

"We have to have code names."

"Yeah, but Black Gator?"

"Shut up. What's your code name?"

"Golden Eagle," she says proudly.

"Pshh, that's not even original." We climb out of the car and make our way to the movie theater on the south side of the mall. I put my black leather jacket on while Alex puts a hat and sunglasses on. We need to make sure we're hidden and Paige can't see or recognize us. You would think we were up to no good if you saw us. Of course we aren't up to any good.

"You ready?" I ask her.

"I was born ready," she says back.

"You did not actually say that. Come on Alex! That was so fucking cliche. Say something original."

"Can we just go in already?!"

"Fine," I mutter.

We walk inside and find Paige and Brad at the ticket counter. Alex and I go up to the counter right after them. "Two tickets to whatever that couple just got," I tell the ticket boy.

"Are you stalking them are something?" he asks me.

"Just give us the damn tickets," Alex growls.

Oo the boy is sort of shaking right now. Of course I would be to. He gives us the tickets. We walk away from the counter and head the the concession stand.

"Two large buckets of popcorn, a bag of skittles, and two larg cups of ice," I order. The lady is giving me a strange look now. "Yeah, look all you want." I pay for the stuff and Alex and I make our way to the theater.

"You know the plan right?"

"Right."

"Ok. I'll take the left side and you take the right side."

We do our secret handshake and go our separate ways. I'm so excited, don't ask me why because I don't really know. I enter the movie theater and the movie has already started. What is this crap? I think we're only five minutes into the movie but I can tell you right now that the acting isn't really that great. I take a seat two rows up from where Paige and Brad are sitting. Maybe it's the darkness or I don't know but that Brad dude doesn't look too hot to me. Of course I am gay so I guess I can't really say anything.

"Come in Black Gator, come in. This is Golden Eagle over," my walkie says. Oh Jesus, she is really getting into this.

"Golden Eagle, this is Black Gator," I say back into the walkie.

"You ready for phase one over?"

"Yes, I'm ready. And stop saying 'over'."

We watch the couple. I see a kernel of popcorn fly into the air and hit Paige. That's my sign. I open the bag of skittles and throw five at Brad's head. Alex and I both duck so that Paige and Brad won't see us. I look over at my seat. Brad turns back around.

"Alright time for the ice," I say into the walkie. I grab a handful of ice out of my cup. Jesus, who knew ice was so cold. "On the count of three. One, two..three." If you were here right now you would see thousands of pieces of ice up in the air right now. The ice lands all over Paige and Brad.

"AHHHH!" Paige yells. Well it's more like a screech.

I grab my walkie. "MOVE! MOVE!" I get up and run. I'm running the fastest I've ever ran into my life cause I'm pretty sure if Paige catches me I won't see tomorrow. I run into the bathroom and into a stall. I hear the stall next to me close.

"Golden Eagle?" I whisper.

"Black Gator?"

"Affirmative." We open the stall doors. "You think she followed us?"

"Doubt it. We ran like the wind."

"Good. Phase one I would say is a success. They're movie was ruin. Now it's time for phase two."

**1 Hour later:**

Alex and I are currently at Ruby Tuesday where Paige and Brad are having dinner. Who the hell take their date to Ruby Tuesday? I mean seriously. Alex and I take a booth where we can see them but they can't see us. Phase two is a little more complicated than phase one, but lucky for us I have connections here.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Alex asks.

"Well **WE** aren't really going to do anything. My peoples are going to do everything while we just wait."

Paige and Brad's waitress approaches the table. Her name is Cindy. How do I know that? Well I know Cindy and she owes me a favor. Cindy is a big part of phase two. Her job is to make sure that Paige and Brad have a really awful time.

Cindy walks over to where Alex and I are sitting.

"Hey Jordan," she says.

"Aww Cindy, my favorite waitress. How's Aunt Sally doing?"

"She's ok."

"Good, Cindy meet my friend Alex. Alex this is my cousin Cindy. She's going to help us with this operation."

"Hey," Alex says.

"Hi!. Cindy leans into me and whispers,"she's cute."

"No," I tell her in a strong tone. Cindy pouts. "Cindy, just tell me what they ordered."

"Fine. Paige ordered a Diet Coke and Caesar salad with grilled chicken with fat free dressing on the side. Brad ordered a Sprite and Steak medium rare."

"Alright. How about we change it up a little. Give Paige a regular Coke and Chef salad with regular dressing on top of it. Give Brad an orage soda and make is steak well done."

"No problem cous," Cindy says and walks to the kitchen.

"That's your plan? To mess up their order?" Alex asks annoyed.

"Alex, you and I both know how Paige likes everything to be perfect. She's already pissed about the movies so we have to make her pissed about the dinner. Plus I have more plans to make Brad so angry that he just explodes and then Paige will see that Brad totally isn't for her."

Alex looks at me. "What evil things go on up there in your mind?"

"Not evil. I'm doing this for you."

I see Cindy come out of the kitchen with Paige and Brad's drinks.

"Yo Cindy," I say.

"Huh?"

"Make sure they have to wait a really long time for their food."

"No prob."

Cindy walks to the table and gives them their drinks. I can tell Brad is telling her they she gave him the wrong drink. Cindy plays dumb and acts like she has no idea what he's talking about. She flips through her notebook and points to the drink. It seems like Paige is trying to calm Brad down. Cindy walks away and winks at me. Alex and I look back at the table and see Paige take a sip of her coke. She immediately pushes the drink away. I knew she would be able to tell the difference.

20 minutes later:

Paige and Brad still haven't received their food. You can tell that they're both annoyed. Paige and tapping her fingers while Brad keep looking at his watch.

Meanwhile Alex and I are both enjoying some shrimp. Finally we see someone come out with their "food". The waiter places the food down in front of them. Paige looks at her salad.

I can tell that she's now trying to tell the guy that that isn't their food. The guy looks at his paper and is trying to tell them that it is their food. Brad bites into his steak and then throws his fork and knife onto the table.

"I ordered this medium rare, not well done!" he says loudly.

"I think the volcano is about to erupt," I tell Alex.

I turn and look at the kitchen and see Cindy coming out with a Sprite in her hand. "You know what to do," I tell her.

She nods her head and walks over to the table. Then she "trips".

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Is all I hear.

Alex and I scan the area. Brad's shirt and pants is wet. Cindy "tripped" and spilled the Sprite all over him. "That's it! We're leaving!" He grabs Paige's hand and they leave the restaurant.

Alex turns and looks back at me. "Wow," is all she says.

"Yeah I know. I'm a genius." Alex and I get up and make our way out of the restaurant. I wink at Cindy and give the manager 50. Hey, I made is restaurant look bad, the least I can do is give him some money. I say tonight was a success.

Sunday afternoon at work:

The good thing about working Sunday mornings is that no one is ever here because they're all at church. At the moment it's just Paige and me working the counter.

"So how was your date last night?" I casually ask her.

"Ugh, it was horrible," she says. "First the movie he picked out totally sucked. Then at the beginning at the movie there were these people throwing stuff at us. Then we went to Ruby Tuesday for dinner. The waitress got our drinks wrong, then we got the wrong food, the the waitress tripped and soda went all over Brad. Then Brad just exploded. I thought he was sweet but he just turned out to be an ass." Paige sighs. "It's a shame to because he was going to be my date to the Kevin  
Smith premiere. I guess I just have to keep looking."

"Paige did you ever think that maybe the person you're looking for is right in front of you?" Oh jeez, now she's giving me a look. Like she thinks I'm talking about myself. "No Paige, not me. Someone else. Think about it. The person that is out there for you is probably right in front of you. Plus you don't need a date for the premiere. Just take Alex, you and I both know she's not busy that night. Plus you owe her for bailing last night."

Paige just continues looking at me. Sooner or later the people of Degrassi will realize that I'm a genius not some crazy American.

Next Day at Lunch:

Aww lunch time. I love lunch time, especially when they're serving pizza. I'm in line with Alex and Paige. I'm standing next to Paige and she's standing next to Alex.

Alex and I grab a slice of pizza while Paige grabs some cottage cheese. Eww.

Alex notices Paige's decision. "Low fat cottage cheese on pizza day. Don't make me do an intervention.," Alex tells Paige.

Paige looks down at her food and then back at Alex. "Hmif you had to fit into last year's prom dress for the Kevin Smith movie premiere carbs would be your enemy to," Paige says.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Luckily no body's invited me or my big fat ass."

"Oh please. Uh A the gilts and glamor, not exactly your scene." Now Paige is looking at Alex's ass. This lesbian moment has been brought to you by Paige Michalchuk.  
Yeah I know, weird. "And B your ass is fantastic, I'm jealous."

Alex starts laughing. "You've checked out my ass? Your a jealous lesbo."

I'm going to let that one slide and pretend I didn't hear that. It's like I'm invisible to them right now anyway.

"Oh shut up." Paige grabs a tater tot and throws it at Alex. She misses.

"And a girl that can't throw." Alex throws one back at Paige. They're giggling now. It's so cute, yet kind of makes me want to throw up. That's how cute it really is.

"Aw, and a girl that only has one pass to the movie premiere," Paige says.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll shut up." Alex turns and looks forward.

Paige tilts her head. "Why? You wanna go? Red carpet, TV cameras, and all."

Alex turns back at Paige. "If you're going maybe I'll make an exception. Maybe."

"Ok, maybe." Here comes Ellie and Marco. "Hey Goth Girl," Paige says to Ellie.

"I think you have me confused with the long lost Ashley Kerwin," Ellie says.

"Your character from the Jay and Silent Bob movie."

"Oh you mean the one where I stood around in a silly black wig?"

"Precisely. I assume you two have your tickets to the premiere." Ellie shrugs her shoulders while Marco looks away. "Oh come on. Even Alex is going, maybe." Alex smiles.

Marco shrugs. "I don't know," he says. "I- I have some things to do."

"Gay stuff?" Alex sort of says. Uh-oh I can tel what is happening.

Marco and Ellie both look at Alex. "Actually Alex, yes gay stuff. I'm meeting the football team in the boiler room for a quick make-out sess," Marco says.

Ewww gross! Alex just spit her milk all over the lunch cover. Ellie, Paige, Marco, and I start laughing.

"I was joking," Marco says.

"Ignore her," Paige says. "When it comes to the concept of homosexuality, Alex needs some sensitivity training."

"Paige I was just kidding around," Alex says hastily. "I'm not into gay or whatever," she tels the whole group. Uh no, she's starting to freak out.

"OK, Alex it's cool. It's ok, relax," Marco says. I think he's trying to calm her down.

"I'm not. I'm really not." We're all just looking at her now.

"Ok, I'm sorry, you're not," Paige says while laughing nervously.

We just continue looking at Alex while she looks down.

We all grab our lunches and head to the tables. The others are walking in front of us while Alex and I lag behind.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"It's ok," I tell her.

* * *

A/N: I knw that Brad stuff was random, but I couldn't think of anything else. And sorry there were like no Plaex moments. That comes to an end now. From now on you wil get loads and loads of Palex moments! Not even kidding. Now you guys determine how fast i post the next chapter. i need y'all's help. I have a problem with the next chapter and you guys will determine how i write it. I will be about the LoL episodes of course. I will give you three options and you will message me with your vote. Even if you don't review please message me because everyone votes count.

Option A: Jordan doesn't go to the premiere. Alex instead calls her tells her what happened.  
Option B: Jordan goes to the premiere but doesn't get into the after party. Alex later calls her and tell her what happened at the after party and after the after party.  
Option C: Jordan goes to the premiere and the after party. Witnesses the stuff that happens at both. Then Alex calls her later to tell her what happened at Paige's.

**REMEMBER YOUR VOTE COUNTS!**


	14. The Creation of Team Palex

**A/N: Here it is! THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!! DA DA DA!! I am so happy to have FINALLY been able to write this chapter. It's only taken me forever. So this chapter is both parts of LoL b/c if I had spilt them it would have been two really short chapters. This chapter has over 6500 words in it. ). I really hope i did justice to these two episode b/c they are my ALL-TIME FAVORITE Degrassi episodes. so enjoy )**

**P.S.: Didn't Deanna look REALLY hot in this episode?! I mean SERIOUSLY! She was SMOKIN' HOT!! he he. The was a lesbain moment brought to you by Momo The Great.**

Disclaimer: Episode 703 broke my heart. Do you really think I own Degrassi?

* * *

Ya know, I've never like Wednesdays before but I think it's my new favorite day. Today is a day that will go down in history. Why am I so happy? Well right now I'm driving to school in my new car. That's right, I got a car! WOO! It's a 2005 Ford Focus, and it's red. Today is also a good day because tonight in the Kevin Smith movie premiere. Am I excited? YES! I pull up into the school parking lot. I'm a little late than usual but that's ok. I mean, what could happen this early in the morning?

I enter the school building.

"Alex!" I hear Paige's voice. Uh-oh the tone was the "I'm sorry I did something stupid" voice.

I see Paige chasing after Alex. "Wait!" Paige says.

Alex goes up the stairs. "'You want to go to the premiere?'," Alex says while quoting Paige. "You said that. That's an invitation."

"It was really more of an observation, like '–you- want to go to the premiere'?" Oh my God, Paige did not just really say that.

"I thought you were serious." Anyone can tell that Alex is truly hurt. "Whatever. I'm out of here." Alex continues her climb up the stairs.

"I'm not standing for your whole 'I'm Alex. I'm gonna ignore everyone for a week' act," Paige yells after her.

Alex turns around and throws her arms in the air. "So I wanted to go to a premiere once in my life. Crucify me."

Paige just looks at her, at loss for words. Alex walks away and disappears. Paige turns around and notices me. I cross my arms and look at her. She opens her mouth like she's about to say something.

"I don't wanna hear it, just fix it," I tell her and then walk away. I shouldn't have to put up with this so early in the morning. I'm walking to the Media Immersion room knowing that Alex is in here.

There she is, sitting on top of a computer desk. "Ya know, if Simpson sees you sitting on that he'll freak," I tell her.

"Whatever," she mutters.

Great, like always I have to do damage control. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She starts flipping through a magazine.

"If I was just a regular Joe I would actually believe that." I hear voices and look at the doorway. Craig, Marco, and Hazel enter the room and start talking about tonight.

"Paige has decided that she's going to take Hazel to the premiere, not me. Figures," Alex mutters.

"Well that sucks," is all I can say.

"Yeah, no kidding."

I see Paige walking into the classroom right now. "Here," Paige says while handing Alex a ticket. She then sits down and hands her the other ticket. "And bring a guest. Kevin cut me out of the movie, hence I'm not going." Paige turns around and starts doing something on the computer.

"So what you're just gonna sit at home?" Alex asks.

"I was thinking of lying actually uh in bed with ice cream."

Alex throws her magazine down behind her and then spins Paige around to face her.

"Nu uh. You're going," Alex says.

"This isn't debatable," Paige tells her.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Paige it's not like actress is part of your 10 year plan."

"Neither is humiliation."

"Me and you are hitting that red carpet tonight and we're gonna make Kevin so regret cutting you out of that film 'cause we are going to look hot," Alex sort of shimmies in front of Paige. Is shimmy the right word? Oh whatever. "and I don't mean up-do, pearls, pink prom dress hot. I mean hot. Hot!" Alex lifts Paige out of her seat, grabs the end of her scarf, then she turns her back to Paige and sort of slides down the length of Paige's torso and back up. Oh yeah, that was totally a gay move. Paige just laughs and gives Alex a smile. Alex won and Paige is going to go to the movie premiere.

Alex sits down in her seat and I sit next to her. "That was so gay," I whisper.

"Yeah, and?" she says while raising an eyebrow. Oh touche.

****

1 hour before the premiere:

_  
Emergency call 911, she's pissed of at everyone. Police, rescue FBI. She wants a riot, she wants a riot!  
_  
I hate that whenever I'm trying to get ready for something people always decide that's the time to call me. I know it's Alex that's calling me right now because that's her ring tone. 

"What?" I say into the phone.

"Paige is freaking out," Alex says.

"Why is Paige freaking out?"

"Because she doesn't know what to wear."

"And you decided to call me? Ya know, when you and Paige actually get together you're going to have to figure out these kind of things by yourself."  
_  
"Alex get off the phone and help me!" _I hear Paige yell.

"You heard your woman. Get off the phone and help her."

"Ugh!," Alex says quickly and hangs up.

****

Premiere Time!!:

I knew I should have just given them a ride. Now I'm in the lobby waiting for them looking like an idiot. Ugh! There's a lot of commotion going on outside and all you  
can see are flashes from the cameras. I see Marco, Hazel, Craig, Manny, Ellie, and Jimmy enter the building.

WOW! Two of my favorite people just entered the building and they are looking HOT! Alex is wearing a short jean skirt, low-cut, black tank top, black boots, and of course a black cowboy hat because she's Alex. Paige is wearing a black, spaghetti strap with a small cut out pattern on the front and light blue jeans with worn away spots on them. They are looking really hot and I feel bad thinking this because they're my friends.

"Hey Hun!" Paige says.

"Wow!" is all I can say.

"Close your mouth and stop drooling. You're starting to freak me out," Alex says while laughing.

I shake my head. "Sorry, it's just you two look very hot. And this isn't me hitting on you."

"Well, that's good Hun," Paige says while laughing. "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Paige sort of skips to the bathroom.

"Wow, someones happy," I say.

"Yeah," Alex says back in sort of a dreamy tone.

"So you going to make your move tonight?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?! Listen, tonight is now or never. There's a feeling in the air, I can just feel it. You know what that feeling is?"

Alex looks at me. "Do I wanna know what that feeling is?"

"It's love you dumbass. Love is in the air and it's circling you and Paige. Now when we go into the theater you find a seat just for you two and I'll sit somewhere close but not to close."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," I tell her.

Paige comes back to the bathroom. Then we head off.

****

10 minutes later:

Paige and Alex are sitting beside each other while I'm sitting behind them. I feel like tonight is the night. The night that Paige and Alex become one. Wow, that sounded so deep that it sounded wrong. 

"So this is the part where everyone gets to see me cut from the movie," Paige says.

"This is the part where you sit back and enjoy being here with me," Alex says. Alex moves a strand of Paige's hair back and then puts her chin on her hand as she watches Paige. There was gay move number two. If something doesn't happen tonight then I might have to do something myself.

The movie starts. Eh not as good as I was hoping it would be. Of course I'm only watching it half the time. Right now I'm watching Paige and Alex. Oh jeez, I sort of sound like a stalker. They keep whispering to each other and glancing at one another. It's apparent that neither one of them is paying that much attention to the movie either.

****

1 1/2 hours later, after the movie is over:

Ya know, that movie kind of sucked. Granted it only took them like five months to do it. Although I must admit that Craig's song rocked. Alex, Paige, and I are walking down the stairs out of the theater with a crowd of people surrounding us.

"Who knew Manny could actually act and Craig's song full on rocked," Alex says happily. Wow, someones very cheery.

"You're sounding suspiciously upbeat," Paige says. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's a Hollywood premiere. Sue me for getting caught up in it."

We reach the bottom of the stairs. Paige points to the door and says, "Well the only thing I'm catching is a cab ride home for my hot date with Ben & Jerry." Wow, hot date with Ben **AND **Jerry. That's like a threesome right there. Bad Jordan, dirty mind, very dirty mind.

Alex turns around and faces Paige. She then grabs Paige's hand. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you bail on the hottest party ever?" Alex asks.

"Ditto," I say.

Alex grabs Paige's arm and swings it around her shoulders. We all make our way to the after party.

We enter a room where there's a bunch of people, lame music is playing and there are waiters serving fruit platters. I know this is not the after party.

"This is the kiddie version," I hear Hazel say. Alex, Paige, and I walk up to where Marco and Hazel are standing. "The real party is through those doors and it's invitation only. Strictly VIP." We all look at the line.

"And so about to be crashed!" Alex says.

"You really think he's gonna let you in?" Hazel asks while point to the bouncer. We see the bouncer pick up Toby and put him on the other side of the rope. Now he looks like he's about the pick up Liberty. Liberty moves herself. I don't even think he could pick her up even if he tried, she is pregnant.

Alex and Paige go off into a corner to discuss their plan. I can't wait to see this. I go up to the line and wait against the wall so I can see the plan in action.

Paige walks up to the bouncer. "I did makeup on the movie," Paige says. "Do you mind if I cut through?"

The bouncer just looks at her not believing her lie. "Nice try girly," he says.

Alex comes up behind Paige. "Sorry I'm late," Alex says. She puts her arms around Paige and then kisses her on the cheek. And there ladies and gentlemen is gay move number three. Paige is taken aback from the kiss for about a second but then she smiles and leans into Alex.

"Some jerk blocked me in at the strip club again," Alex says. "The sign clearly says employee parking only." You can read the guards face knowing he's thinking about Alex stripping. What a perv.

"Oh sweetie I hope you didn't tire yourself out at work," Paige says, keeping up with the act. "You promised me some hot dancing."

I can tell that the bouncer is thinking. "Alright, in you go," he says.

Paige and Alex walk in with Alex winking at the guard.

"What?!" I hear Marco say.

I watch as Hazel and Marco try to get in. They come back looking disappointed.

"Man!" Marco says.

I walk back over to Marco and Hazel. "I feel sorry for you guys. I really do," I say sincerely. Then I smile. "But I have to go to the actual party now."

"What? How are **YOU** getting in?" Hazel asks me.

I'm so glad she asked me that. "Hazel, I'm very glad you asked me that." I pull out an invitation from my back pocket. "This is an invitation to the after party." They're looking at me with complete shock on their face. "Yeah, be shocked. I'm the president of the Kevin Smith fan club. Being president has it's perks. See ya!" I'm leaving them now going to the party.

I enter the party and it's pretty much a club in here. There's a dance floor and some music pumping through the speakers. I see Paige and Alex. Eww, I also see Jay. What does that jackass want?

"Ah and you're trying to get back at me by hooking up with every skank here," I hear Jay saying. Who did he just call a skank? Hold up, where's my scissors? I think I might have to cut something off tonight. Two things actually.

Alex steps up to Jay and gets in his face. "You do not call her that," Alex says. "Ever!" I look at Paige and I can see her raising an eyebrow and smirking. Alex turns around and faces Paige. "Paige would you like to dance with me?"

"Love to!" Paige answers.

Paige and Alex are now walking away towards the dance floor while holding hands in the air. Jay looks at them for a few minutes then turns around.

"You," he says when he finally notices me.

"What the fuck did I tell you about talking to Alex?" I ask with attitude in my voice.

"Listen you-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN! I could have sworn I told you to leave Alex alone or I would cut your nuts off. Now I'm pretty sure the bartender has some scissors behind that counter that I can go get. Just because it's a new school year doesn't mean the threat goes away.So Jay once again leave Alex AND Paige alone. Or so help me God, Jay I will cut off your nuts and your dick along with it."

And now Jay is walking away. I could have sworn I heard him call me a bitch right before he left. I grab an empty seat.

"Yo bartender!" I say. "I would like a Sprite please." I turn back around and watch my friends on the dance floor. They're having such a good time and they look really happy. I hope Alex does something tonight and hopefully Paige will return the feelings. I just know they should be together. They make each other happy and they have both changed so much since I've met them. If they do get together tonight I already call dibs on giving them a couple name.

"Throw Ya Belly"by Evron is starting to play. I love this song. I look out at the dance floor. Paige kicks off her shoes. Either she's having a moment or they were hurting her feet. Then she waves at Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes. Alex and Paige hold hands moving their hips back and forth. Now Alex is twirling Paige around. If they weren't having fun before, they defiantly are now. I get out of my seat so I can see them better because a crowd is starting to form.

Alex turns her back to Paige. Paige is wearing a big grin on her face. Alex turns back around, takes her cowboy hat off, and then places it on Paige. Alex has her arms on Paige's shoulders while Paige has her hands on Alex's arms. It's looks like they're looking into each others eyes both smiling. Paige sort of slides her arms down and place her hands on Alex's hips. And now Alex is doing the same thing to Paige! Can you say HOT!

I'm looking around and there's a huge crowd just watching Paige and Alex now. It's like these people have never seen two teenage girls dancing with each other before. Paige and Alex continue dancng ignoring the rest of the world.

The song is over now and I see the two exiting the dance floor. Paige walks to the bar as Alex stays back admiring her. Jesus! What the fuck did I just tell Jay?! Why don't people ever listen to me!? Jay and Alex seem to be in some type of argument. Paige comes back and Alex takes her hand. They're leaving now. Hold on, I just notice something. Why are all these people slow dancing to a song that isn't even slow?! ANYWAYS!

Paige and Alex are now gone and I am now walking towards Jay. Jay spots me and... Now he's running. "You can run Jay but you can hide!" I yell after him. What a wuss. I check my watch. Holy shit. It's almost 12 o'clock. Time for me to go home.  
**  
Some time in the early morning:  
**_  
Emergency call 911, she's pissed of at everyone. Police, rescue FBI. She wants a riot, she wants a riot!  
_  
Oh my God! Shut up! I look at the clock. It's 2 o'clock in the morning! What the fuck! Alex better be calling for a really good reason. I pick up my phone.

"What the fuck Alex. Do you know what time it is?"

"I kissed her," I hear in a whisper.

"What? You kissed who?" When I'm half asleep I don't think straight.

"I kissed Heather Sinclair. Who the hell do you think I kissed?"

What?! WHAT! "Ahhh! You did it! YOU DID IT!" I'm screaming now. I better shut up before my parents wake up.

"Jordan, stop yelling. Yeah, I kissed Paige," Alex whispers.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm at Paige's house. I don't want to wake anyone up."

"Wow. Where in Paige's house?"

"In her bedroom."

"Damn Alex. Don't you think you two are moving a little too fast? I mean I know you've liked her for awhile and all but-"

"Jordan, just shut up and listen. Paige is downstairs sleeping on the couch. I'm up here in her room alone."

"Why what happened? You two looked very happy at the after party, I mean with all the dancing you did and what not"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. I got in. That's besides the point though. Tell me what happened after you left."

"Ok. Well Paige and I decided to go to my house so we could get her some shoes. Paige was suppose to wait outside the door, but you know how she gets, never listens. So we went in and my mom was there on the couch with a beer in hand. Paige introduces herself and then my mom told her that I talk about her all the time. Paige and my mom then started talking. I wanted to get out of there so badly but after a few minutes I could really tell they were getting along.

"After my mom went off to bed it was just me and Paige sitting on my couch. I told her that she was my lucky charm."

"Awwww," I say. "That was so sweet. Sort of cheesy, but still sweet."

"Yeah, well the moment didn't end so sweetly. I brought up the dancing and Paige acted all nervous and said it was just dancing. And that's when Chad and my mom came bursting into the room yelling about money."

"No."

"Yeah, and it only got worse. Once I heard them coming into the room I knew I had to get Paige out of there because I didn't know if Chad would be in a violent mood and I wasn't going to let Paige get hurt. I tried to stop Chad, but he ended up pushing me over the end table."

"Oh my God. Alex, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bruise on my arm. Been through worse. So after that happened, Paige and I went back to her house. She took me up to her room and started cleaning my wound. That moment in her room, it felt like there was electricity in the air and I knew I had to do something. I told her I was in trouble and then..."

"And then what!? Tell me!"

"I kissed her." I can defiantly tell that Alex is smiling right now.

"So what happened next? Did she kiss you back? Don't leave me hanging!"

"Well, she did kiss me back. But then... I don't even know what happened. She sort of flipped out and left. So now she's downstairs sleeping on the couch. I feel like I made a mistake, that maybe I screwed-up." Alex sort of sounds like she's regretting everything.

"No, don't say that. You came out with your feelings and that's good. Now Paige knows how you feel and she did kiss you back. That HAS to mean something."

"I don't know Jordan. You should have seen her. She really freaked out."

"Alex, it's Paige. Paige Michalchuk whose been seen as the boy-crazy cheerleader since forever. Of course she's going to freak out."

"I know, I know. Just, what if I just destroyed a perfectly good friendship?"

"Hey! Don't think like that. Listen, get some sleep. We only have like five hours till school starts. I'll see you later. And one more thing.

"Yeah?"

"How was it?"

Alex sighs and I can tell she's smiling right now. "It was... It was great."

"That's good. Now get some sleep. And be happy, you kissed Paige!"

"Alright, goodnight." Alex hangs up. She kissed Paige! Oh my God! This moment will forever go down in history. I look at the clock. Oh shit, it's three o'clock, defiantly time for some sleep.

****

Morning:

I'm on the top of the steps at school right now keeping a look out for Paige and Alex. Hopefully things went smoothly this morning. But knowing those two, it probably didn't.

Oo I can see them now. Yeah, things defiantly didn't go smoothly this morning because I'm pretty sure Alex is walking about 20 steps behind Paige. Every now and then Paige glances back at her. I have a feeling that God is really going to test me today.

Paige is coming up the steps right now. "Hi Paige," I say to her.

Paige looks up at me. "Hey Hun," she says. Her face is very unreadable at the moment. That is most likely a bad sign. Paige continues her walk into the building.

"Paige!" She turns around and looks at me. "Just try, please." She keeps looking at me and I know she understands. She turns and walks into the building.

I turn my attention back at the steps and Alex is walking up to me right now. She is defiantly not wearing her usual. Instead, she's wearing a white jacket and I'm pretty sure those are the same jeans Paige wore last night.

"Hey," she mutters.

"Hi. You look nice with your hair up like that," I say while giving her a smile.

"Yeah, thanks."

We walk into the building and to our lockers. "So, what happened this morning?"

Alex slams her locker. "She said she can't deal with me." I can defiantly hear some hurt in her voice.

"Oh Alex. It's going to be ok."

"Whatever, let's just get to class."

We walk away from our lockers and head to first period. We enter the classroom and you can tell that Marco and Paige were defiantly talking about something serious.

"Alex," Paige says.

"Hey," Alex says back.

"Hi," Paige says. Wow, I can tell today is going to be a long day.

"Hey pull up a chair," Marco says.

Alex keeps walking to the back of the classroom and I follow.

"Hey you two still need to tell me about that VIP party last night! And you to Jordan."

"I think I'm gonna sit over here today," Alex says.

"Yeah, I'm just going to sit back here," I tell Marco.

I watch Marco's face and it defiantly just hit him. I see Marco say something to Paige and she whispers something back.  
_  
RING!_

Mr. Simpson walks in and takes Marco's coffee. "Morning class," Mr. Simpson says. "As you know Kevin Smith will be visiting us today. I want you to take advantage of him being here. Prepare some smart media questions for him." Wow, something bad defiantly happened to Mr. S last night.

Alex is typing something on her computer. Because I'm her best friend and I'm nosey I'm going to see what it says.  
_  
Could you deal with lunch?  
_  
Oh, it's an IM to Paige.  
_  
SS practice. Sorry.  
_  
Alex reads the message and a look of hurt appears on her face. I see Paige looking back here and Alex looks at her. Paige turns back around and types something.  
_  
PING!  
_  
That means Alex got a new message.  
_  
2nd period spare -- laneway?  
_  
Alex reads the message and instantly a smile appears on her face. The two look at each other. Then Alex types a message back saying she can do that. So pretty much I have to deal with Marco all by myself next period. That's just grand.

****

Next Period:

"Jordan!"

Oh no. Please God, please let that be some one other than Marco. I look up and of corse there's Marco looking back a me.

"Hi Marco," I say brightly.

"Don't 'Hi Marco' me. Did you know?"

Wow, he's quick when it comes to asking questions. "Know about what?" As long as I play dumb I might be ok.

"Don't play dumb with me. Did you know about Paige and Alex?"

Should I lie or be honest. Ugh, might as well be honest. "Yes, I knew."

"Since when?"

"Well unofficially, since last year. But officially, after the college fair."

"What do you mean UNofficially?"

"I know a lot of drama and shit happens here but if you were just look for once you would have totally be able to see that something was there between those two. I mean, all the fighting, and arguing and stuff. Come on now, that's like elementry school flirting. Now after the college fair Alex told me she had a crush on Paige, so I've been helping her try to win Paige over. Then last night Alex kissed her."

A look of surprise appeared on Marco's face. And then another look appeared. "Oh my God! It was you guys wasn't it?! The ones that ruined Paige's date with Brad!"

I quickly cover Marco's mouth with my hand. He's pretty much yelling at this point. A few people are looking at us right now. "Go back to your work!" I tell them. "Nothing to see here." I turn back to Marco. "Shut up Marco. Do you want the whole school to know about them before they even get together? Jesus."  
I slowly remove my hand. "Now you stay out of this," I tell him.

"So you can meddle but I can't?"

"Exactly." A hurt expression appears on Marco's face. "Aww Marco. Nothing personal, it's just you're a guy and gay. I'm a girl and a lesbian. Therefore I can help them more than you can. How about when it comes to the romantic stuff then you can help."

"Fine." Marco crosses his arms.

I get my stuff and start to leave.

"Where are you going?" Marco asks.

"Wow, someones nosey. Don't worry about it. And by the way, I already called dibs on naming the new couple." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Hey! No fair!"

I'm walking away now. I don't care if it's fair or not. I called dibs. I put my stuff in my locker and walk to the laneway.

I'm hiding behind a wall now because I don't want them to see me. I peek my head around the corner. They're kissing. Awwww! And now they're just looking at each other and smiling. I feel a tear coming. That's just so beautiful. I run back inside the building.

So since Alex called me I've been coming up with their couple name and I think I came up with the best one for them. Drum roll... Palex. You pronounce the p and then just say Alex. I know, I'm a genius. I see the two happy people coming in the building right now.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Hey," Alex says.

"Hi Hun," Paige says. Paige turns to Alex. "I gotta get to practice now. See you later?"

"Yeah," Alex says. Paige is walking away now and Alex just looks at her walking away. Once Paige disappears Alex turns back to me. She's wearing a HUGE grin on her face right now.

"So Miss McCheesy, you should probably wipe that cheesy grin off your face before people start to wonder."

Alex pushes my shoulders. "Shut up." Alex is still smiling. It's cute, in a cheesy way. "So umm, I can't join you at lunch today." She says.

"And why not?"

Alex looks down at her feet. "Because I'm going to go to Spirit Squad practice to watch Paige," she mutters.

"You're what? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I need you to speak up a little louder."

"I'm going to Spirit Squad practice! There you happy?!"

I smle. "Mhmm, go ahead. I'm chillin' with Kevin and Jason today at lunch anyway. Go have fun. Yay spirit!" I jump in the air.

"Shut up," Alex says one last time. Now she's walking to the gym to go watch Paige.

****

10 min later:

Here I am chillin' with Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes talking to some girls. We're just talking about some Jay and Silent Bob movies.

I look up and there's Alex walking and Paige running after her. Oh God, not again. It looks like they're having some sort of of heated conversation and I can defiantly see that Alex is hurt. Even from here it looks like she wants to cry. Alex walks out an leaves the building. Paige turns towards us and sees us staring at her.

"Well," Kevin says.

"Oh um excuse me while I go uh flush my head down the toilet," Paige says. Now she's walking away.

I turn and look at Kevin and Jason. "Uhh guys, I gotta go. Friendship emergency." I get up and leave the table.

I enter the girls bathroom and Paige is looking at herself in he mirror. She notices me and sighs. "Please Jordan, not now."

I walk up to her. "She put her feelings out there in the open."

"Jordan-"

"No. Paige, Alex put her feelings out there in the open for you! You and I both know how hard that was for her. Do you know how long I had to convince her to be honest with you. It took me months to persuade her to tell you her feelings. And what do you do? You step on them like they don't even matter."

Paige turns around and I can see tears starting to form in her eyes. "They do matter. Jordan, you have no idea what I'm going through right now. You don't know how I feel."

"You're right Paige, I don't. But I have a pretty good idea on how Alex is feeling right now." I start walking away. I reach the door.

"Jordan!" I turn around. "What am I suppose to do?"

"I can't answer that for you Paige," I tell her and then I walk out.

I walk into the gym where we're about to have an assembly thanking Kevin and Jason. I take a seat by Marco and Jimmy. The assembly hasn't started yet and you can clearly tell because there is still a lot of people standing up and there are paper airplanes flying everywhere.

"We're ready to begin," Ms. Hatzilakos says. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" No one is paying any attention to her. There are still people standing up and talking to others. "Can everyone-" she starts banging on the podium. MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! Everyone finally notices her and starts to sit down.  
"Can I have everyone's attention? Please grab your seats. We're gonna begin now! Thank you. At this time last year Degrassi was struggling out of an awful tragedy and then came Kevin Smith." Everyone claps, although his movie sort of sucked.

"He cast our school as the backdrop for his movie Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian Eh? and as a token of our gratitude, Mr. Smith, I would like to present you with an honorary diploma." Kevin gets up and receives his "diploma". If you ask me, that was a really sucky and cheesy gift. As he starts to walk away, Ms. Hatzilakos says something else.

"But before we make it completely official our spirit squad would like to send you on your way in style. Paige?" The whole crowd turns and looks at the Spirit Squad.

Oh my God, if you could see the look on Paige's face right now. The face expression is defiantly saying, "Oh shit.". You can see Darcy and Hazel say something to  
Paige through their smiles. Oh they totally don't have a cheer ready.

Darcy and Hazel walk down the aisle not doing anything. Then two girls do cartwheels while three other girls just shake their pom-poms in the air. Oh Lord. The here comes Paige.

"Give me a K!" Paige yells.

"K," Darcy says. The look on Darcy's face right now says she defiantly regrets doing that.

"Give me an E," Paige says.

"E," Jason Mewes says back. Wow, this is going really well.

"Give me a V-I-N-S-M-I-T-H. Yay!" Now Paige is running out of the gym. It would have been better if she had actually made those letters with her body.

I hear clapping and I turn to look at Kevin Smith who is doing all the clapping. Then a few other people start clapping, including me. Right now I'm trying to suppress my giggles. That had to be the most hilarious thing I ever saw in my life. Even more hilarious than that time Alex tripped up the steps.

The assembly is over and we all start heading back to class. There's only like 15 minutes of class left. I'm going to go to the bathroom and call Alex.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" a voice says.

"Hey Alex," I say.

"Hi Jordan."

"Are you ok?"

"Ehh."

"Would it help if I told you that Paige just made a fool of herself in front of the whole school?"

"Not really. Can we not talk about Paige?"

"No problem. Listen, I'll come over as soon as I can and we can then go to my house to play Guitar Hero. That sound good?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Oh and by the way. She does care about you."

"Whatever." _Click!_ Ugh, seriously, Paige better do something and soon.

_**After School:**_

Jesus, I'm so late. I was suppose to be out of here like ten minutes ago. I turn a corner, and there's Kevin talking to Paige. Let's eavesdrop shall we.

"I was kinda distracted," Paige says.

"Distracted, huh?" Kevin asks. "Let me guess. By some kind of acid tongue, raven haired beauty from the wrong side of tracks, maybe?"

"Kevin. Jason. Listen your taxi's here," Ms. Hatzilakos tells Kevin.

"Thank you Ms. Hatzilakos." Kevin turns his attention back to Paige. "Let me ask you a question, you like this girl? Like you know, like her, like her?"

"Yeah I like her, but I'm not gay. My brother is gay. I'm straight. I always have been."

"Your brother is gay? My brother is gay too! Even got married to a guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was the hottest wedding I'd ever been to in my life. Really, really cool. Hands down. Almost made me want to switch teams. Almost. Look I'm probably the last guy in the world who should be giving you advice on this very subject, but I don't know you guys seemed happy the other night and that's kind of rare and whether it's gay, straight, bi, whatever…it's kind of worth investigating a little further I'd say. Just my two cents." Paige is still just standing there looking at him. "You just gonna stand there staring at me after I've dropped that wisdom on you? Come on that's your move. Go chase the girl, silly!" Paige turns and leaves and I'm assuming she's going to either go call Alex or go to her house to talk to her.

Paige is gone now, so I approach Kevin. "Hey Kev," I say.

"Aww, Jordan. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to say thanks for telling Paige all that. Hopefully she'll listen. And just so you know, I know your brother isn't gay."

"You might know that, but Paige doesn't." We laugh a little and then do our special handshake.

"Bye Kevin."

"Bye Jordan."

**25 minutes later, Alex's apartment:**

I hope Alex is ok, seriously. Because I don't think Guitar Hero will fix this. Wait, I think I hear some talking.. I turn the corner. Oh shit, go back, go back! I peek around the corner.

"I said you were nothing to me, which…which is a total lie because right now you're pretty much everything." Paige takes Alex's hand and holds it. Then Alex places her other hand on tops of Paige's. And now they're just looking at each other smiling.

Oh my God. I think I'm going to cry. The was so beautiful and touching. I can seriously feel my eyes start to water. This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.  
And probably a lot of drama to go with that relationship.

**Next Morning:**

"Jordan!"

Jesus, it is too early in the morning for this. I turn around and it's Hazel. "Good morning Hazel."

"Yeah whatever. Look, what's going on with Paige and Alex?"

"Uhh, I have no idea what you are talking about." Shit!

Just then we both look through the doors and we see them walking up the stairs. They're not wearing their normal outfits. They're kinda reverse. Alex is wearing Paige's clothes, while Paige is wearing Alex's clothes, and her cowboy hat. Well alright then.

Hazel approaches them and Paige instantly links her arm with Alex's. They continue walking.

"What are you doing with her?" Hazel asks. Oh Jesus.

"Uhh her being Alex?" Paige asks. She then crosses her arms. "I believe we're walking to class."

"I think I got that part." Hazel walks in front of them and Paige and Alex stop. "You and Alex.. Are you guys lesbians now?" She said lesbian in a really word weird.  
Sort of a disgusted tone in her voice.

Alex makes a face and then looks at Paige. "Hazel, let's just say I'm not into labels at the moment," Paige says. She then takes Alex's arm and brings her closer to her. They then walking away with smiles on their faces.

Hazel turns and looks at me. "I would say that's one point for Team Palex and zero for Team Hazel." And now I'm walking away laughing to myself. Maybe this relationship will work after all.

* * *

  
**A/N: reviews please. they help me write faster. Also, should I move on to episode 514 or do my own little mini?**


	15. This Is What You Call A Mini

**A/N: This is a really SHORT chapter. It's only 463 words. I didn't wanna keep you guys hanging for too long. Work and AP English has been getting in the way of this story getting updated sooner. Hopefully by this weekend ya'll will have a real chapter to read. So enjoy this mini mini chapter )**

**P.S. THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT LEFT ME A REVIEW!! Especially Videl1212 and Craftyns99. love you guys ) you both get virtual cookies. YAY VIRTUAL COOKIES!**

So my best friend Alex is now dating Paige Michalchuck. Wow. Who ever saw that coming? Oh yeah, ME! I'm so happy for those two. I can only see good things coming from this relationship. I can also see some drama; I hope not too much drama.

I'm at work now with Palex. That's what I'm going to call them now, Palex. I don't know where they are. They've been gone for awhile. Well it's Wednesday night so we're not busy at all. I look at my watch and it's break time. YAY!

I go to the back room to grab my stuff for break.

OMG!

I slam the door quickly. I did not see that. I did not see that! I open the door and peek. They're still going at it! It's like they didn't even hear the door slam. No wonder why I haven't seen them out here, they're too busy making out in the back room. Alex is sitting, well more like lying back, on the couch where Paige is on top of her. They're like wild animals attacking each other with their lips.

I close the door. I feel dirty for spying on them now. This is how they act after being together for a week?!? Jesus. It's a good thing Merri isn't here today and Katy is. So the question now is should I interrupt them to get my stuff for MY break, or should I just wait? Shit, I'm getting my stuff.

I open the door with my hand over my eyes. This is fucking ridiculous.

"Palex!" I say loudly.

I hear Paige sort of squeal and a lot of movement. I'm gonna guess that they just jumped off of each other.

"Can I remove my hand now?" I ask.

Ouch! Something just hit me. "Yeah, you can move your hand now," Alex says madly.

Why is she mad at me? She's the one that's making out at work. Not me.

I grab the cushion off the floor. I guess that's what she threw at me. I throw it at her. "Don't let me interrupt your make out session," I say sarcastically. "I just came into the EMPLOYEE back room to get MY stuff for MY break."

"Sorry Jordan," Paige says. You can tell she's embarrassed.

"It's ok Paige." I then glare at Alex who has her arms crossed. Jeez, someone's stubborn. I go to my locker and grab my stuff. I'm walking towards the door. I turn around towards the couple. "You may continue," I say with a smile. Then I close the door. Oh young love, how sickening sometimes.


	16. AN

A/N: Hey guys. A lot of serious stuff is happening in my life right now. It's like my world is crashing down on me. I have no idea whenI'll be able to update again. sorry


	17. Shorter Than It Should Be

**A/N: I'M BACK BITCHES!!!!!! Yes, I know I know. I pulled a Sara and Aimee (If you listen to Sara and Aimee Do Degrassi podcast then you know what I'm talking about. If you don't then GO LISTEN TO THEM!) I know it has been a realy long time. I meant to updatlast week but then my laptop turned off and I lost half this chapter and I didn't wanna redo the whole chapter so it's actually shorter than it's suppose to be. I just wanna say THANK YOU to everyone who has stayed with this story. Thank you to everyone who left reviews and sent me messages. I really do appreciate all the support I recieved. I was going through a really hard time in my life and I just couldn't do this story. I;m back now thou. But I must warn you I am a senior in high school which means i am doing college things right now but since I don't work I should have time for the story. so ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: If I seriously owned Degrassi there would be no season 8. I mean just look it at**

**Flashback: Since I was gone for a long time let's review what has happened  
Palex are now together thanks to Jordan and in the last chapter Jordan walked in on them making out ot work. OO-WEE!!!****  
**

* * *

Another day of school, ugh. After last night at work with the whole Palex making out thing, I decided that now would be a good time to bring out The Rules. You're probably asking, "Well Jordan, what are The Rules?". I'm so happy you asked me that. The Rules is something I made up a long time ago when my two best friends got together. Now whenever I have friends get together I bring out The Rules. The Rules helps me from throwing up or yelling at a happy couple. Because there was this one incident, and.....well let's just say that it didn't end to well.

So I'm walking to the table right now, since it's lunch time. Palex of course is sitting beside each other whispering and giggling. It's like a kodak moment.

I set my lunch tray down on the table and then give Palex the sheets of papers.

"What the hell is this?" Alex asks while looking at the paper strangely.

"Alex, you're a senior in high school. I'm pretty sure you can read the paper," I tell her.

Alex reads the paper. "The Rules," she reads out loud.

"Hun, what exactly is this?" Paige asks me.

"I made these rules back in the 8th grade when two of my friends got together. Rule number one, no major PDA."

Palexlooks at me. "It's okif you two hold hands,hug, and ya know kiss once in awhile. But I don't want to see you two making-out all the time. Especially in the employee room AT WORK."

Both of them blush. "Hun, I don't seriously think we need these," Paige says while trying to give me the papers back. I push them back to her.

"Oh, but I think you do. These rules are not only for me, but for others."

"Others?" Alex asks.

"Yes, others."

"What others?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Ummm... Fine! But when we go to the carnival tomorrow can you two just chillax on the PDA?"

Alex opens her mouth. "No problem Jordan," Paige says, cutting off Alex from saying anything.

**Next Day:**  
Aw, carnivals. Do you know what I like about carnivals? No, not the cotton candy. No, notthe games. It's that I can just have fun withmy friends here. Right now I'm with Palex and  
Marco. Jimmy went off somewhere.

"Hun, you should try to win me that bear over there," Paige says to Alex while pointing to a pink bear.

"Paige, I don't think you need anymore pink in your room," Alex says.

"Pwease." Paige is giving Alex the puppy dog eyes.

"Alex, don't fall for it," I whisper to her.

Alex looks like she's thinking. Then she sighs. "Ok, come on."

They're walking away now. "Alex!" I call out. She turns and looks at me. "You are so WHIPPED!" Then I make the whip motion and sound.

"Shut up!" she yells back while Paige is dragging her to the game.

I see Jimmy and walk towards him. He's throwing balls at a target to dunk Spinner in some water. He's throwing ball after ball after ball. And Spinner just keeps getting dunked into the water. This doesn't seem good at all.

"Jimmy, dude, maybe you should calm down," I say.

Jimmy just smiles. Linus has his arms cross and is giving Jimmy a weird look. "Wow," Jimmy says. "That was fun. I'm in a charitable mood so how about 10 more?"

"I think Spinner needs a break," Linus says. I see Darcy wrapping Spinner up in a towel. He's shivering.

All of the sudden Marco appears. "I think Gavin is fine okay," Jimmy says. "I'm just warming up." He's reaching into his pocket getting more money out.

"No, Jim look," Marco says. "He's freezing. I know you hate the guy okay, but today just cut him some slack."

"Fine whatever," Jimmy says and wheels away.

I walk away looking for Palex. Alright, so I see Paige and right beside her is a giant pink teddy bear.

"Hun look!" Paige says excitedly. "Alex won this for me!"

I laugh a little. "And pray tell. Where is Alex?"

"I'm behind this stupid thing," I hear a voice say.

"Alex? Is that you?"

Her head appears from around the bear. "Yeah it's me dumb ass."

I just start laughing. "Let's go put it in my car."

We walk to the car and put the bear up and now we're walking back to the carnival. I see Spinner with Linus carrying some pamphlets.

"Girls could I interest you in this interesting pamphlet about Jesus?" Spinner asks.

"Um Spinner may I suggest methadone to uh kick the Christian habit?" Paige asks. Alex laughs at Page's comment. Of course Alex would laugh, even if Paige said something that made absolutely no sense she would still laugh. She laughs at almost anything Paige says now-a-days.

"It's not a habit Paige. It's for life and beyond." Paige just nods at this comment and then we all walk away.

"Maybe Spinner is right," I say.

"What?" Alex asks.

"Think about it. Spinner lost all his friends from last year. When you lose everything you cared about sometimes you turn to religion to help you out."

"Well where was Jesus when Spinner blamed Jimmy for what happened to Rick?" Paige asks.

"I don't know." I look at Alex. "I wonder where Jesus was that day all the time."

I'm walking away from Palex now because I need to help Maro pass out flyers for the Safer Sex Seminar.

**The Next Day**:  
We're all setting up for the safer sex seminar. Does anyone else hear chanting?

"Choose abstinence!"

I turn towards the door. Oh yayit's a protest. Spinner and Linus are holding signs that says "No Sex=Safe Sex". Ugh, you have got to be kidding me.

"Abstinence equals safe sex," Spinner says.

Marco runs to Spinner and Linus and grabs their signs. "What are you doing?" Marco asks. "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here with signs?"

"We have the right to protest," Spinner says.

Palexand I approach them. "Like you have the faintest idea what you're protesting," Paige says.

"We're just trying to educate people," Tim says.

"You're promoting promiscuity," Linus says.

"You're promoting stupidity," Alex says and hit Linus with a water bottle.

"You think it's better that people have unwanted babies," Ellie asks.

"I think it's better if people don't have sex unless they're married," Linus says. Oh boy, here we go.

Marco waves his hands in the air."Stop," he says. "Look just leave us alone. Go home, go to church, do whatever!"

"Why don't you try going to church?"

"I do." Marco reaches in his shirt and pulls out his cross necklace. "Every Sunday."

"They let you in?" Linus asks with disgust in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I approach Marco and put my hand on his shoulder. "Dude, let it go," I tell him.

Marco shrugs my hand off. "No," he says. He turns back to Linus. "What was that suppose to mean?" he asks again.

"I think you know exactly what it means," Linus says. "The bible's clear about sexual deviancy."

Now I'm angry. "Who the hell are you to say what the bible means?" I ask in an angry voice. " People interpret the bible anyway they want to. Just because YOU say the bible says something, doesn't make it true."

"The bible clearly states how God feels about homos."

"What?!?" Marco exclaims. He looks at Spinner. " Who is this bigoted freak?!"

"So I'm a freak? It's better than being a homo."

Spinner puts his arms out. "Woah, guys take it easy," he says. Oh so now Spinner wants to play peace maker.

"No Spinner shut up," Marco says. "You and your friend just go to hell." Marco turns around to walk away.

"So we can visit you fag?" Linus says.

You can here some "oo's" and a look appears on Marco's face.

OH MY GOD! DID HE JUST-!

Linus is on the ground and Marco is on top of him hitting him. I turn toward Palex and I see Alex keeping Paige back so she won't get hurt. Spinner and Tim grab Marco off of Linus. Tim  
pushes Marco back and Marco takes off his hat.

Linus gets up while holding his face. What the fuck, Marco barely touched his face.

"Don't let them corrupt you Spinner," Linus says. "It's what they do."

"Linus if I were you I would start walking now," Spinner says.

Linus looks around and then leaves. Spinner and Marco gives each other looks and then Marco leaves.

**Later at Work**:  
"I can't believe that happened," Paige says.

"There's close-minded people everywhere Paige," I say. "I think in America it's a little worse than it is here in Canada."

"I just can't believe Marco and Linus actually got into a fight."

Alex walks up to Paige. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt," she says sincerely. Then she hugs her.

Awww... I think I wanna puke now.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said that should be longer. Please review. I'm working on the next chapter right now. The next chapter won't be an episode but something that i made up. THANKS!!**


	18. Another Fuckin' Author's Note Sorry

I'm having some writer's block. The chapter I'm currently writing is a little more Jordan centered. How do you guys feel about that? I mean there will be some Palex but the chapter is a little more about Jordan and her love life. Tell me what you think!


	19. Jordan, get out of Palex world

**So i unexpectedly went on a family trip to Tennessee over break and I didn't even find Miley or Billy Ray Cyrus. DAMN IT. Anyway sorry for the wait. So this chapter is a little more Jordan centered. Enjoy!**

**WAIT! HOLD UP! I wanna give shout-outs to my main peeps craftyns99 and Angel's Witness b/c without them this chapter wouldn't have been up tonight. so i say BOW DOWN to them and give them cookies! WOO!**

**Disclaimer: Degrassi season 8 sucks. So why would I own it?**

* * *

Do you know what's worst than being a third-wheel? BEING A GODDAMN FIFTH-WHEEL!! I'm at the movie theater right now with Palex, Marco, and Tim. I don't know why I agreed to come with them. I knew this was a bad idea. You wanna know the worst part? I'm sitting in the middle!! On my left side there's Marco and Tim and on my right is Palex. Now Marco and Tim aren't that bad because they're just sitting there hold hands with the occasional glances but then you have Palex. You think they would chill in public but I guess the movies don't really matter.

I look over at them. Jesus Christ! Like seriously?!?! Although it's dark in here I can still see them all over each other. I tap Alex on the shoulder. She swats my hand away without tearing herself away from Paige.

"Alex!" I whisper while still tapping her shoulder.

"What?" she seethes.

"Rule #5."

"What? Jordan leave me alone I'm busy." She digs into her pocket. "Here's $7, go get some popcorn and stuff."

I sigh. "Fine!" I get up and leave the theater. This sucks, this really sucks. What's worse is that we decided to come to the same movie theater we work at. Although we did get in for free.

I approach the snack stand and see that Beth is working tonight. "Hey Beth," I greet her.

She looks up and a smile appears on her face. "Hey Jordan!" she says happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see a movie with some friends."

"Oh, that's cool. So what would you like?"

"Umm..." I look up at the menu boards although I already know the prices. "How about a large popcorn and a medium size Sprite, no ice,"

"Sure thing," she says and winks at me. WHOA! Did she actually just wink at me?

Beth hands me the stuff and I try to hand her the money. "No. This one's on me." Whoa, there's that winking thing again.

"Thanks Beth."

I walk back to the theater. I look back up at where the couples are sitting. Damn even in the dark you can still see Palex making out and now Marco and Tim are making out to. Ugh, this has got to be the worst night of my life.

**Monday at Lunch:  
**  
Aw I love spring. During the spring you can eat lunch outside. I take in a big breath of air. Hmm breathe in the fresh Canadian spring air. I will admit that's the good thing about Canada. In Florida we don't have seasons, it's summer year round. That would explain why the girls at my old school always wore short skirts and short shorts. I miss those days.

I look towards the stairs and see Palex approaching. Of course they're holding hands and no one says anything to them because when you combine Paige's nasty stares and words to Alex's threatening looks and body, they're one scary power couple.

"Hey Hun," Paige says.

"Mmm," is all I say in response.

"Jordan is having one of her moments," Alex says to Paige.

"Shut up," I tell Alex.

Alex sets her food down. "I'm just sayin'. Anyway, Paigey tell her your 'good news'."

I open my eyes and look at them. "What good news?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well Alex and I both noticed how alone you looked at the movies on Saturday," Paige says.

I roll my eyes. "How could you notice when you two had your tongues shoved down each other's throats the whole time?"

Alex smiles and Paige blushes. "Yeah...That was a good night." Alex turns to Paige. "We should do it again."

Paige slaps Alex's arm. "Focus Lexi, FOCUS!" Paige turns back at me. "Anyway **I** noticed and I did something that I KNOW you will love me for." Paige gives me her 'I did something' smile.

I look at Palex as Paige is smiling and Alex is just laughing quietly. A look of horror appears on my face. "No," I say. "You did not!" Paige just keeps smiling. I look at Alex and she's still laughing. "You let her do this! Why would you let her do that?!" I punch Alex's arm. "You're supposed to be my best friend and you let her do this?!?"

"Ow!" Alex yells and rubs her arm where I punched her. "Do you really think I could stop Paige?" Alex looks at Paige with a mischievous smile on her face. "She's very persuasive, so I agreed to her plan."

I make a puke face. "Uh, eww, totally TMI." I look at Paige and point my finger at her. "No!" I say sternly.

"Oh come on Jordan," she says. "When's the last time you've had a girlfriend?"

"She's right," Alex says.

"Be quiet," I tell her. "You have no say in this since you find Paige so 'persuasive'." I turn back to Paige. "Listen Paige, I appreciate this, really I do. But I don't need you setting up dates for me."

Alex just starts laughing. "Not like you can get a date on your own," she says.

I grab a carrot and throw it at her face.

"Jordan I'm doing this for your own good," Paige says. "I mean you helped Alex and me so much. I just wanna see you happy to."

Oh no. Paige has the caring look on her face. Ugh, I am so going to regret this.

I sigh. "Fine," I say. "I'll do it."

Paige jumps up and down and claps her hands. "Trust me Hun," she says while hugging me. "You won't regret this."

"Uh-huh. I didn't even know you knew other lesbians."

"Well I do. So the date is this Saturday night. You'll be doubling with me and Alex."

Alex spit her milk out. "What?!? I thought this weekend was going to be **us** time? We already did a group thing last weekend," she whines.

"Hey!" I say. "If I have to suffer than, so do you."

Alex pouts at Paige. "Come on Lexi," Paige says. "Let's go find an empty janitor's closet and have us time right now." Paige winks at Alex.

Alex jumps out of her seat. "Yes!" Eww, so wrong for so many reasons.

As they start walking away I yell, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Since you don't have a girlfriend you don't do anything anyway!" Alex yells back.

"Bitch!"

"LOVE YOU TO!"

**Saturday:  
**  
Alex and I are in the girls' bathroom at the movie theater right now. I'm sort of freaking out and I'm trying to convince Alex to tell me who my date is.

"You're being a REALLY bad friend right now," I tell her.

Alex just smiles at me. Oh how I want to punch her teeth out right now. "I told Paige I wouldn't tell you," Alex says. "Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I went back on my word?"

"I think I liked it better when you and Paige hated each other."

Alex clasps her hand on my shoulder. "And just think, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be with her right now and I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now."

I shrug her hand off my shoulder. "You are so lucky that I'm afraid of Paige. If I wasn't I would so kill you right now."

Alex does a fake gasp and places her hand over her heart. "Not me," she says. "Not your best friend!"

"Some best friend you are! You let Paige set this whole blind date thing up!"

"Jordan!" Alex looks me straight in the eyes. "We're doing this for your own good. Paige is doing this because she cares. I'm doing this because I seriously need you stop ruining my good time with Paige." She pushes me toward the door. "Alright, it's show time."

"I hate you," I muttered under my breath.

"You love me."

Alex and I walk to the lobby of the movie theater. Paige is sitting at a table talking to a girl that I assume is my date.

"Ya know what Alex, I'm feeling a little bit under the weather. Maybe I should just leave and go home." I turn to leave.

Alex turns me back around. "Nu-uh, you're doing this."

Paige spots Alex and me and points at us. My blind date turns around...

BETH! MY BLIND DATE IS BETH?!?

"Alex!" I whisper. "You set me up with Beth? Beth isn't even gay!"

"Well apparently she is, my friend," Alex says. "Come on, she's nice."

"Alex, I don't wanna do this. Think about it. If I leave now then you and Paige get your alone time." I wiggle my eyebrows.

Alex ponders the thought for a second. "OR! You could go on this date, like Beth, then you'll have a girlfriend so Paigey and I will have A LOT of alone time."

I sigh in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it."

I walk towards Paige and Beth. Beth is grinning at me. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Hey Jordan!" Beth says excitedly.

"Hey," I say.

Paige walks to Alex and hugs her. "Hi Hun," she says while kissing her cheek.

"Hey you." I notice that Alex's eyes shine bright whenever she greets Paige. That's kinda sweet.

"So I was thinking we'd see The Hills Have Eyes 2 and then we can have dinner," Paige says.

Why would Paige want to see a scary movie when she hates scary movies? Weird.......

We walk inside the theater and take our seats. Beth sits beside me on the left while Alex is on my right and Paige sits by Alex. As the movie plays I can help but steal glances at Beth.

She is pretty, and she's really nice. Maybe Paige didn't make a mistake after all.

"AHHHHHH!!" And there goes my eardrum!

Beth is clutching my arm right now and hiding her face. Why is she hiding her face? I look at the screen.

"AHHH!" I yelled. I duck and try to hide my face where Beth is hiding hers. We look at each other and smile. I look at Palex and Alex is sort of laughing while Paige is hiding her face in  
Alex's arms. Alex whispers something to Paige and Paige hits her arm.

A loud screeching sound comes from the screen and Beth and I both yell. Then we look at each other and start laughing.

**After the Movie:**

Oh my God. That movie was so retarded. But it had Beth hanging on my arm the entire time and I'm not going to lie, that felt pretty good.

"That movie rocked!" Alex says.

"Lexi that movie was terrible," Paige says.

"You're the one that picked it." Alex puts her arm around Paige. "Besides, I liked 'protecting' you from the evil mutants." Paige shakes her head but smiles at Alex.

I want that. I just now realized that I want that. I could have that. I look at Beth. I could have it with her.

Beth catches me staring at her. "What?" she asks. "Do I have something on my face?" A look of embarrassment appears on her face.

"No, there's nothing on your face," I tell her. I take her hand in mine and smile at her. She smiles right back. Paige was right. I should be happy to.

**At the Restaurant:  
**  
We're at Ruby Tuesday right now. Go figure, we're at the place where Alex and I ruined Paige's date. Alex and I have both decided to NEVER tell her about that. We're all in a booth enjoying our meals. Palex is on one side while Beth and I are on the other.

Alex is in the middle of telling everyone about the time I tried to snowboard.

"So there she is," Alex says. "Going down this bunny hill. I turn my head for a second and then I hear, "Alex!" I turn around and I see Jordan waving her arms in the air and then boom. She's on the ground with a face full of snow." They all start laughing.

"Man! It's not funny," I try telling them. "I'm from Florida. We don't even get snow in Florida." I cross my arms and pout.

Palex continues laughing. Beth leans in to me and whispers, "I think that it's cute you tried." Then she gives my hand a little squeeze.

"Thanks," I tell her.

"As much as I love this right now, it's time for me to get home, "Paige says."Alex are you spending the night?"

"Mhmm," Alex says with a mouth full of food.

Paige shakes her head. "Hun swallow your food and let's go." Palex gets up and out of the booth. "Jordan you ok with taking Beth home?"

I look at Beth. "Yeah, I totally got it covered." I smile at Beth and she smiles back.

"Alright have fun you two," Paige says and starts walking off.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Alex says.

Paige rushes over and yanks Alex away.

Beth laughs. "Are they always like that?" she asks.

"Like what? Weird?"

Beth shakes her head. "Yeah, they're always like that," I tell her.

We leave Ruby Tuesday hand and hand.

**Beth's Front Step:  
**  
We arrive at Beth's house. I must admit, this was a pretty good date. I guess Paige was right after all. I know she'll be happy to know this.  
On the car ride here I learned a lot about Beth. She wants to go to college somewhere in the states and major in medicine. She has four pets and a little brother. Plus we have a lot in common. We both applied to Florida state and we both hope to change the world in some way. I walk Beth to the door.

"I had a lot of fun," she says.

I nod my head. "Yeah me to. I'm really glad Paige set me up with you. To be honest though I didn't even know you were interested in me. Or even gay for that matter."

A look of disbelief appears on Beth's face. "Seriously?"

I nod my head yes.

"Jordan you didn't notice all those times I was flirting with you at work? Or that wink from last weekend? I've always been interested in you."

Have I really been THAT clueless? "I guess I've just been busy."

"Busy?"

"Yeah. My life has been so wrapped up in Paige and Alex's world. From trying to get them together to keeping them together and making sure Alex stays out of trouble. I guess you can say my life has been busy."

"Well maybe," she steps closer to me. "You should stop worrying about them and focus on what's going on in Jordan's world." She places her hands on my hips.

I step closer to her and close the space between us. "Maybe you're right." We both lean in......

**Monday at School:**

Is there such a thing as a perfect weekend? I think so! I'm at my locker putting up my books with a huge smile on my face.

"So!" Alex appears out of nowhere. "You didn't call me on Sunday."

"That's because I was busy," I say bluntly.

"Busy doing what?" she raises an eyebrow.

"None ya business nosey. Plus I figured you would want your alone time with Paige."

I close my locker and start to walk down the hallway. "Oh I did have alone time with her," Alex says. Eww mental image! MENTAL IMAGE! "So tell me what happend between you and Beth after Paige and I left."

"Goddamn Alex. Maybe there are some things in my life I like to keep private."

Alex stops in the middle of the hallway. I turn and look at her. "Seriously," she asks with a look on confusion on her face.

All I can do is shake my head and laugh at her. "Hey," I hear a voice behind me.

I turn around and I feel my face light up. "Hi."

Beth wraps an arm around me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"WHOO!" I hear Alex yell behind me. I turn and see her thrusting her arm in the air.

"Is she always like that?" Beth asks.

"You'll get use to it."

We walk away from Alex and pass Paige whose wearing a look of excitment on her face. I smile back at her and turn to Beth. I guess my world will consist of something else now.

* * *

**A/N: to answer EVERYONE'S question. Yes, Beth will be making an appearance every now and then. I plan to put the next chapter up by the 10th to celebrate the one year anniversary of this story being up. so make sure to give me lots of luv!! =)**


	20. Happy Anniversary!

**A/N: SO for some strange reason I though jan. 10 was during the week so i thought I had time to do this over the weekend =D I haven't edited this b/c i want it to be out on time b4 it's the 11th so enjoy my mistakes! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or Palex. =( But i totally want both Deanna and Lauren ;)**

* * *

Spring has always been my favorite time of the year. Although the year technically begins in January, to me the New Year actually begins in spring. So much happens this time of year. Animals waking up from hibernation, baby animals being born, trees and flowers regaining life, and new relationships.

I'm lying outside on top of one of the picnic tables outside of school. It's lunch time and right now I'm enjoying nature. Someone must have just step right in front of me because I no longer feel the sun on my face.

"Someone's blocking my sun," I tell the person.

"That someone happens to be your girlfriend," the person says back.

I open my eyes and there's Beth standing right in front of me with a smile on her face which instantly brings a smile to my face.

I get up. "Hi," I say.

"Hi back." We share a kiss. "So tell me, have you seen the way your best friend is acting today?"

"Babe I told you already, Alex is naturally weird."

Beth laughs. "I know this. But she's not acting weird, she's acting crazy."

Hmm, I guess I did notice Alex acting weird in Media Immersion today. She didn't even sit by Paige and she was writing during the whole class period. There was no way she was writing notes.

Speak of the devil; Alex is heading my way right now.

"I need your help," Alex says as soon as she gets to the table.

"Why does that sound familiar?" I ask. "Oh yeah, you've said that to me almost every week since I've known you. Remember the election from last year?"

"This is different!"

Wow, Beth wasn't lying about Alex acting crazy. Alex pulls out what seems like hundreds of notebook paper out of her book bag.

"I don't know what to do," she says.

"Alex calm down," I tell her calmly. "You have to breathe. Now what do you need help with?"

Alex breathes. "The two month anniversary of my relationship with Paige is coming up and I wanna do something special because we didn't celebrate our one month which was totally my fault and.."

"Alex, shh. Now tell me some of the ideas you have so far."

"Well I was thinking about taking her somewhere like out of town but realized that would be way too much money. Then I was thinking about maybe we would do like a shopping spree or something but that's lame."

"Why don't you take her to the place where you shared your first kiss?" Beth asks.

"Paige's bedroom?" Alex asks. "Umm yeah, I'm thinking no."

"I GOT IT!" I exclaimed. "The movie theater."

"We work at the movie theater."

I smack my forehead and shake my head. "No you retard. The movie theater where the movie premiere was."

"You mean the Jay and Silent Bob movie premiere?" Beth asks.

I nod my head yes. "The night Palex was created. And yours truly helped. I'm a genius." I grin at both of them.

"Alright "genius"," Alex says. "Exactly what am I going to do at the movie theater? I wouldn't really call that place romantic."

"What's Paige's favorite movie?"

"Pretty in Pink."

Why does that not surprised me? "Alright, here's what you do. Get them to play that movie there on Saturday night. Then after the movie is done you and Paige can have a romantic dinner in the room where you two shared that very steamy dance."

"And then end it with her favorite dessert!" Beth suddenly says.

I look at her. "You're a genius babe."

She makes a cute face and says, "I try."

I wrap my arms around Beth's waist while she wraps her arms around my neck. "Well your trying is succeeding." I kiss her.

"Hmm, I guess I should try more often then."

We both go in for another kiss.

"Um hello," Alex says. "Yeah you two geniuses how am I suppose to pull that off?"

I leave Beth, reluctantly, and go to Alex. I place my hand on her shoulder. "Alex, who am I?" I ask her.

"Jordan Johnson. Or DJ JJ as you call yourself when you're trying to rap."

"And do you remember what we did at Paige's date with Brad?"

"Duh."

"Well then you should know I have connections EVERYWHERE." I grab my cell phone out of my pocket and shake it in front of her face. "All I have to do is make a little phone call." I dial a number that I know will make my cell phone bill go up this month.

"Yo this is Kevin," the voice on the other end says.

"Kev!" I say into the phone. "This is JJ eh."

"My my my, if it isn't Jordan my favorite fan and Canadian. May I ask why I have the pleasure of receiving a call from you?"

"Well dude, I was wondering if you could help me out. Remember Paige Michalchuk and her acid tongue raven haired beauty from the wrong side of tracks?"

"Yes, I remember them quite well."

"Well see this weekend is their two month anniversary and Alex wants to make it special so we were wondering if you could call that theater your premiere was at and maybe reserve for us this Saturday..." God I hope he says yes.

"I don't know Jordan. That's kinda big."

"Come on eh."

"Alright, alright. You just gotta say the magic word."

"Please?"

"Nope, the other one."

Oh lord, I'm not even Canadian. "Aboot."

"My favorite word in the Canadian language. I'll call the theater right now."

"Thanks Kev. I owe you one."

"No prob JJ." I hang up the phone and looked at Beth and Alex.

"He said he'll call the theater so we're all set."

"We still need a cook," Alex says.

"Oo!" Beth exclaims. "I can do that. I love to cook and I'm pretty good at it."

"Babe you cook?" I ask her. Beth nods her head. "Oh my God, I'm dating an angel. Ok, so we got a cook. Marco, my cousin Cindy, and me will be your servers."

"Thanks Jordan," Alex says.

"No problem."

**Home:**  
Alex and I walk into my house after school thinking about the details of the plan. Beth would have came with us but she had to work.

"Hey mom!" I yell.

"In here!" my mom yells back.

Alex and I head into the kitchen where a plate of hot cookies is waiting for us.

"I love coming to your house," Alex says. I just shake my head at her. "Hey Mrs. Johnson do you know how to make chocolate cheesecake?" Alex asks my mom.

"I sure do. Why do you ask?"

"Well Paige and I are celebrating our anniversary this Saturday and her favorite dessert is chocolate cheesecake. So do you mind baking one for us?"

"No problem Alex. That's so sweet, two months is a long time."

"Yeah," I say. "Beth and I are going to help Alex set everything up."

"Beth hmm.. I want to meet Beth. Invite her over for Friday dinner."

Oh my God, I'm choking. Someone help me, help me, save me! I'm choking. Someone's patting my back. The piece of cookie that was lodged in my throat flies out.  
I cough. "You want to what!?"

"I want to meet her."

"Why?"

"Because I want to meet the girl that's been making my daughter smile a lot these pass two weeks. I want to meet the girl that makes my daughter say, "No you hang up the phone. No you. No you.""

Alex starts laughing. "You actually do that?"

"You're laughing at me but I recall you on the phone one time with Paige while we were suppose to be playing Guitar Hero." I hold up my hand like a phone and imitate Alex. "Paigey I think you're wonderful to. Of course I do. You know you're the only one I think about Paigey. I am you're Lexi Boo and you're my Paigey Waigey." Then I smile at Alex while she gives me a dark look. I turn back and look at my mom. "Mom, Beth and I have only been together for about two weeks. Don't you think it's a little early for this meet the parents stuff?"

My mom gives me one of her "mom" smiles. "Nope. I think this Friday night is the perfect time." She then leaves the kitchen.

"Good luck with that," Alex says.

"Shut up Lexie Boo," I tell her as I walk up the stairs.

"Hey! That never leaves this room!"

**Later that Night:**  
Any minute now Beth is going to call me and I'm going to have to invite her to dinner to meet my parents. It's not that I don't want her to, it's just I think it's a little early in the relationship.  
_  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true  
_  
It's her. Alright, here goes nothin'.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," she says sweetly.

"So umm I have to ask you something."

"Anything."

"My mom wants to me you so she wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with her, my dad, and me on Friday night."

"I would love to baby."

"Great....."

**Friday Afternoon:**  
Alex and I are walking down the hallway discussing the final preparations for tomorrow night.

"I called the theater, everything is set and the flower company said the flowers should be there by 5."

"Great, great. Thanks Jordan, really."

"No problem. Anything for my best friends."

Just then we see Paige walking towards us. "Hi Hun," she says to Alex and kisses her on the cheek. "Hey Jordan."

"Hey Paige." I look down the hallway and see Beth. "Well there goes my lady. See you guys later." I walk up to my girlfriend while she's getting her books out of her locker. "Hey there."

She turns around and smiles at me. "Hi," she says.

"So ummm my mom said you could come over at 7."

"Cool. I'm really looking forward to meeting your parents."

"Yay...." I say with no enthusiasm.

"Do you not want me to meet your parents?" Beth asks with worry in her voice.

"It's not that. It's just- Don't you think this is something that only serious couples should do?"

Beth looks at me. "We're not serious?" she asks.

"Well we are. But I mean like- We've only been dating for like 2 weeks. Don't you just think it's a little early?"

"So I should wait to meet them like hm... at prom. When we're more 'serious'?"

"I think you're making this a little more bigger than it is."

Beth slams her locker shut. "I'm sorry I want to meet my girlfriend's parents."

"It's not that serious. It really isn't. But if you want to, you totally can."

"No." She starts walking away. "Like you said, not that serious."

FUCK!

**Later that Afternoon:  
**"Mom Beth can't make it. She's sick tonight, she said she's sorry," I tell my mom.

"Oh," a look of disappointment appears on her face. "Well maybe next time.

**Saturday Night:  
**Tonight's the big night, Palex anniversary. Marco and I have been here for about two hours setting the place up while Palex has been watching _Pretty in Pink._ Marco and I are both wearing waiter outfits while Cindy is in the back helping Beth. Beth hasn't said one word to me and I'm afraid to say anything to her.

"Jordan, what's wrong with you and Beth?" Marco asks.

"I did something stupid."

"Wow, sounds like the early stages of Palex."

As soon as he says that they walk in. Paige's eyes lit up as soon as she sees the room. We covered the room in pink roses and had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Both Paige and Alex were wearing dresses. Paige was wearing a spaghetti strap blue dress while Alex was wearing a slim strap-less black dress.

I approached them. "Good evening ladies. My name is Jordan and I will be your waitress for tonight. Follow me please." I showed Palex to their table. As I seated them Marco brought out the wine.

"For your drinking pleasure we have 1987 Red Wine," Marco says as he pours the wine out.

"Your food will be out momentarily," I tell them.

I head back into the kitchen with Marco. Cindy and Beth are over at the stove putting the final touches on the dinner. Beth decided to make chicken alfredo **Fettuccini Noodles**, with broccoli cheese casserole on the side.

Beth hands Cindy the dishes and pretty much throws the bread basket at me. Cindy and I head out to the table.

"Jeez," Cindy says. "What'd you do to piss her off?"

"Don't want to talk about it," is all I say.

We approach the table and set their food down.

"Enjoy," Cindy says.

As we walk away I hear Paige say," Why does she look so familiar?" Damn, I totally forgot about that. Well maybe Paige won't remember where she's seen her from.

30 Minutes later:  
After I make sure Palex is done with their meal and I clear their plate I turn the music on. The beat starts and Paige's eye light up as she recognizes the familiar song and Alex gives her a mischievous smile.

_dont you be afraid to shake it  
I wanna see you get down and take it I  
wanna see you working up a sweat  
to the beats that i drop till ya soaking wet till ya  
outta breath and ya mouth is dry  
better throw that belly from side to side  
_  
Palex begin to dance as they remember that night. Both of them are wearing huge smiles on their faces as their dancing and it makes me feel a swell of happiness and almost let's me forget the problem I'm having with my own girlfriend right now.

After the song is over Marco presents Palex with their dessert. I swear Paige's face just lit up when she saw it and she immediately dug right into it.

10 minutes later:  
Palex are on the dance floor dancing to some slow songs right now. It's so beautiful and it makes me wanna cry. I head back into the kitchen. Cindy and Marco have already gone home. Beth is at the stove cleaning it. I grab a rag and head over there to help her.

"Let me help," I tell her.

"No," she says firmly. "It's not serious." Ouch, that hurt.

I sigh and hang my head. "Beth…"

She looks up from her cleaning."What?" she asks with anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever Jordan. It's not a big thing, nothing serious." She throws down the rag and takes off her apron. "I'm going home."

"Beth wait."

She stops and looks at me. "What Jordan? What do you want?"

"I want to show you something." I lead her to the room where Palex is dancing. They're both dancing to a slow song now just looking at each other, admiring each other beauty, and being thankful they have one another.

"What's the point of showing me this?" Beth asks me.

I bring her back into the kitchen so we don't have to whisper. "I want what Palex wants. That relationship, the love they have for one another. But I didn't realize that until that night of the blind date." Beth turns her head and looks away. "Did you know that when I first saw that you were my blind date I didn't want to do it. Before that night I didn't even really feel any attraction to you."

"This is supposed to make me feel better?!?"

I walk towards Beth. "But when I saw the way Alex and Paige greeted each other and the way their face would light up whenever they saw one another I realized that I wanted that. I wanted someone who would instantly make my face light up when I saw them. And then I looked at you and I realized that I could have it with you. I realized that I didn't need to spend the rest of my life in Palex world. I could have my own world and you could be a part of it."Beth looks at me with tears about to break from her eyes. "Then why didn't you want me and your parents to meet. Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! That has nothing to do with it. I have all these feeling for you Beth and they're all coming at once and so fast that I feel like this might not be real. I wanted to slow my emotions down. I wanted to slow this, "I point between us, "down. I figured you meeting my parents would be a pretty big step in the relationship and I really just want to take small baby steps right now."

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how to say it. I didn't know how to express the way I was feeling."

I go over to the stools and sit down on one. Beth sits down beside me and take my hand in hers.

"I'm sorry that I made such a big deal out of meeting your parents. It's just I've liked you for so long and now that I'm with you I just want to be a part of your world and I wanna know the other people that are part of it to, besides Paige, Alex, and Marco."

"You are part of my world and you should meet the other people in my life to. So how about next weekend you come have dinner with me and my folks?"

Beth's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Really."

We stand up and walk out the door. We look at the dance room and see Palex making out.

"Today might be their two month," I whisper in Beth's ear. "But today is our two week anniversary."

Beth kisses me softly. "Happy two week anniversary."

"Happy two week anniversary and to many more that come."


	21. Alex vs Hazel

**a/n: two things, school and parents. this should have been out weeks ago. sorry. THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed. guys if you wanted to know more about jordan's life you should have told me, i would have put it in earlier chapters. i had all this stuff written but i kept thinking "that's too jordan centered" so i took it out. for everyone that likes jordan THANK YOU. Jordan is pretty much me. Seriously. The way she acts and says is all me. It's just my name isn't Jordan. lol. It's weird b/c the other morning I woke up and I was like, "Do i have a girlfriend?" see i confuse my life with Jordan's sometimes. lol also one last thing. umm to all the single girls out there, i'm totally single to. *wink* lol**

**Disclaimer: If you watch Degrassi then you KNOW I don't own it. I mean Degrassi would be funnier if I did and would suck less.**

* * *

So some people say that when you haven't gotten laid for awhile and then you finally do you have this glow. I've never believed that before until now. My best friend is defiantly glowing right now and she has this huge grin on her face.

"Heeeey," she says cheerfully.

"Oh my God," I whisper. "You totally had sex with Paige."

"What?!?"

I start laughing. "Don't try to deny it. It's written ALL OVER your face. Maybe if you weren't grinning so hard you could hide it better."

Alex tries to set her face straight but it just breaks out into a grin again. "Fine, I'll admit it."

"Well, how was it?"

Alex lets out a huge sigh. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing."

I close my locker. "Well congratulations. Now wipe that grin off your face or else EVERYONE will know u got down and dirty with Paige."

Alex and I walk down the hallway and find our girlfriends in the foyer.

"Hi sweetie," Paige says to Alex. I can't help but chuckle. Alex hits my arm.

"Hey," Alex says to Paige.

I sit down next to Beth. "Good morning," I say.

"Good morning," Beth says and kisses me.

"Hmm. It's true what they say. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Wow. That was really lame," Alex says.

"You stay over there with your girlfriend and I'll stay over here with mine." I wrap my arm around Beth's waist as she smiles at me.

"So, we graduate in three weeks!" Paige says excitedly. Paige looks around and notices how no one else is cheering with her. "Anyone else excited besides me?"

"How can you be excited when we have exams next week?" Alex groans.

Just then Heather Sinclair walks past us wearing a belly shirt. I think I'm going to puke.

"Oh my God," Alex says.

"Will someone please send Heather Sinclair a memo that belly shirts are out?"

"As if they were ever a good idea for Ms. Tellatubbie anyways." We all laugh at her comment.

"Alex you're like the vinegary dressing on the dull salad of my life." Wow, that was actually a pretty good simile. See I know terms, there's a reason why I have an A in Kwan's class.

Hazel appears in front of us, like magic. "And hearing the word dull, Hazel magically appears," Alex says.

"Alex," I warn her. Has anyone else noticed that we haven't seen that much of Hazel in the past two months? Sort of weird.

Hazel chooses to ignore Alex's comment and focuses her attention on Paige.

Paige sort of gives Alex a look and then focuses on Hazel. "Hi Hon," she says.

"Hey Paige," Hazel says. "Anything exciting in your mailbox?"

"It's very lonely. Filled only with the sound of my increasing panic."

"Gosh if I don't get into the university or sorority of my choice I'll just die!" Alex says dramatically. I smack my forehead and then shake my head. Oh lord, here we go again.

"See you in bio," Hazel says and then walks away.

"Hope the lesson's about becoming interesting on the cellular level 'cause Hazel really needs it," Alex says.

"Watch and learn how Alex messes up once again by saying something stupid," I whisper to Beth.

"Everything is always a game to you," Paige tells Alex.

"Keeps life interesting," Alex says and gives Paige a smile.

"Well some things do actually matter," Paige says in a serious tone. "Some people matter, at least to me."

You see Alex's face kind of fall. Alex looks down at the ground and then back up at Paige. She knows she's in trouble.

"Hazel's one of them and you need to be nicer to her." Paige gets up and leaves.

Alex sort of shakes her head; she knows she's in trouble. Alex then looks at me with questioning eyes.

I sigh. "You know what you need to do," I tell her. She continues looking at me. "Go find Hazel and fix the problem," I say slowly, to make sure she understands.

Alex groans. "Ugh, fine." Then she gets up and leaves.

"And now Alex will go "fix" the problem, screw up, then I'll have to help her, and then she resolve everything in her own Alex way," I tell Beth.

"Is she that predictable?"

"No. This just happens a lot."

**After School**:  
I walk through my front door and the smell of cake hits me. Not just any kind of cake though. It smells like vanilla cake with milk chocolate frosting. Mmmm. Weird though because my mom only fixes cake on special occasions and it's not my birthday.

I enter the kitchen and see my mom hold a cake while Brian is waving a giant foam finger in the air. Wait, they're both wearing garnet and gold. Brian brings something from around his back, a big envelope with the Florida State seal on it.

"I got in?" I ask excitedly.

"Open it," he says.

I take the envelope from his hands and rip it open. "Dear Jordan Johnson, it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been ACCEPTED TO FLORIDA STATE UNIVERSITY!" I started jumping up and down. "I GOT IN! I GOT IN! I'M A NOLE!"

My parents start cheering. "WHOO! SHE GOT IN! SHE GOT IN!"

My mom puts the cake down and grabs Brian's hands. Now they're dancing in a circle singing, "Our baby got into college. Our baby got into college."

"I did it!" I yelled.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and call Beth.

"Hey you," Beth answers.

"Babe! I got in! I got into Florida State!"

"Congratulations. I'm so proud of you."

I smile into the phone. "It's just a matter of time before you get your acceptance letter and then we can get a dorm room together suite style. Just you and me," I whisper the last part.

"Number one, you have a very dirty mind. Number two; are your parents in the same room as you?"

"Yes, yes they are."

Beth laughs. "Well go back to your celebrating and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay, bye." I hang up the phone. I turn and look at my parents. "Who's a Florida State Seminole?"

"You are!" they both cheer.

**Next Day**:  
Alex and I are standing outside of the yearbook room.

"I can't do this," Alex says.

"Yes you can. You're just choosing NOT to."

Alex turns and looks at me. "Please don't make me do this," she says with pleading eyes.

"Remember that smile you had on your face yesterday morning? Well if you ever want that smile again you're going to have to make peace with Hazel." I push Alex inside. "Go." Toby gets up from the seat next to Hazel and Alex sits down in it.

Hazel looks at Alex and Alex crosses her arms. Please God, don't make Alex do anything stupid.

"Sorry Alex. You actually have to participate to get in the yearbook," Hazel tells her.

Alex rolls her eyes and sighs. "And the vicious insult club doesn't count?"

"What do you want?"

"I think we should hang out." Just looking at her face while she said that, I know it was hard for her.

"Uh sarcasm association doesn't get you into the yearbook either."

"We don't have to be best friends or even friends. I'll settle for acquaintances. Acquaintances who don't kill each other. So what do you say?" Hazel looks like she's thinking about it.

"Why don't we all go out? Get loaded, get into some trouble." Oh yeah, because Hazel definitely wants to do that.

Toby appears from around his computer. "I could do up some fake ID's," he says. "Take you ladies on a pub crawl." Really Toby, really.

"Nice try," Alex whispers.

Fail, epic fail.

" Or we could go shopping," Hazel says, bringing the attention back to her. "You, me, and Paige at the mall. There's a big sale on!"

Alex scratches her head. She hates to shop. EVERYONE knows that. "You're really gonna make me work for this, aren't you?" Alex asks.

Hazel smiles at her. "You bet. See you at 4:30," she says cheerfully.

Alex gets up from her seat and flicks Toby's ear on her way out.

"See, that wasn't so hard," I say.

"Ugh, someone kill me."

**Later That Afternoon**:  
What's the best thing about having a girlfriend? Making out with that girlfriend, which is exactly what I'm doing right now.

Beth pulls away and I groan in frustration. "Either your phone is vibrating or you have a surprise for me in your pocket," she says.

I pull out my phone and look at the caller ID. _Alex  
_  
"It's just Alex, I can pick it up later." I lean in but Beth leans away.

"Answer it."

"Ugh." I flip my phone open. "I hope this is good, Alex."

"Hey, I need you to pick me up," she says.

"What? I thought you were with Paige and Hazel."

"Yeah, well about that. To make a long story short I'm in mall security and I need you to pick me up."

This ruined moment has been brought to you by the soon-to-be-dead Alex Nuñez.

"Fine," I say angrily into the phone and hang it up. I look at Beth. "I have to go pick up Alex, she's in mall security for some reason. Ya know, you could do with me and we could continue this in the car." I raise my eyebrows in a flirtatious manner.

Beth laughs. "As much as I would love to, it's time for me to go home anyway and do some homework." I pout sad face. "Babe, we have tomorrow." Beth gives me a quick kiss. "Call me later."

"K!" God damn Alex.

**The Mall**:  
I go to mall security and knock on the door. One of the fake cops answers it. I see Alex sitting in the chair.

"I came to pick her up," I grumble while pointing to Alex.

"She's all yours," the mall cop says.

Alex and I are walking to my car now. I slam my door shut and look at her. "Is there a reason why you felt the need to ruin my nice little moment with Beth?"

"Well you see, Hazel and I sort of got into a fight." Alex says.

"Well, judging by your appearance Hazel must really suck at fighting because I don't see any scratched or bruises on your oh so lovely face."

"It was more like a throwing-the-clothes-at-each-other kind of fight."

I throw my head back and groan. "Spill, now!"

"Hazel started it. It's not my fault she's a bitch."

"Just tell me what happened."

"Hazel was picking out all these clothes for Paige that just weren't right for Paige. So I picked out something and Hazel asked me if I could even afford the clothes. Then she said that fashion isn't exactly what my type does well and I know she meant lesbian by that."

"SERIOUSLY! ALEX! Hazel could have meant ANYTHING by that! Not necessarily lesbian.

"Well doesn't matter because then I was going to try on a blazer but then Hazel made some smartass comment. She was so being jealous of me and Paige so I asked her how long she's wanted to kiss Paige."

WOAH! It's like someone just hit me with a brick. "You did not ask her that."

"What?!? It's true thou. You had to be there."

"Continue."

"So then Hazel said gross and then she was like, "And BTW, Paige used to be straight until you came along and turned her gay." which just pissed me off. All and all she started it."

"Did you throw the clothes first?" Alex looks at me but stays quiet. "Did you or did you not throw the first piece of clothing?" I ask her again.

"Fine! Yes, I threw it first but she was just egging me on."

"And where was Paige?"

"Paige left sometime during the fight."

All I can do at this point is shake my head. I try so hard with Alex but she always wants to make things so difficult. "What's your plan to get Paige back?"

"Well I thought we could go to Mississauga and I could buy Paige her favorite kind of bread." Alex smiles at me.

"Mississauga? MISSISSAUGA?!? You expect me to drive all the way to Mississauga just so you can get some effin bread?"

Alex nods her head.

I lean across Alex and open her door. "Get out," I tell her.

"What?"

"You want the bread then you can get your ass on transit and get it because I'm not driving your ass. It's bad enough that you ruined my alone time with Beth, but now you want me to drive you to Mississauga. Hell no. Get out."

Alex gets out of the car and slams the door. "Some friend you are!"

I roll down the window. "Yeah, well payback is a bitch my friend." And with that I drive off.

**Next Day at Lunch**:  
I'm in line with Paige right now. We've discussed the Alex and Hazel issue and have decided that they are both stupid.

And speak of the stupid; Alex just cut me in line. Paige sort of rolls her eyes.

"Your favorite," Alex says while holding the loaf of bread, she places it on Paige's tray. Paige glances at her and then focuses her attention back on the line. "I went and picked it up after security let us go." You mean you went after I threw you out of my damn car.

"I'm not talking to you," Paige says bluntly.

"I had to go all the way to Mississauga to get it, on transit." Paige continues to ignore Alex.

"Uhh how much?" Paige asks the lunch lady.

"$2.16 please," the lunch lady says.

"I'm sorry ok, but she pushed my buttons right in," Alex says.

"$2.20," Paige says while handing the worker her money.

The lunch lady hands Paige her change.

"I tried. That's got to count for something," Alex says.

"Have a great day, thanks," Paige says to the lunch lady and walks away.

"I just care about you," Alex says while Paige walks away.

"Great job showing it." Paige picks the bread off her lunch tray and throws it in the trash. Damn that's cold.

Alex turns and looks at me. "Nu-uh," I say already knowing what she's about to ask. "You fix this one by yourself."

**Later at Work**:  
So Paige and Alex both have today off while I'm here working with my wonderful Beth. You hear no complaining from me.

"Hey look," Beth says while pointing to a table.

That's weird. Alex and Hazel are sitting at the table together and it seems like they're waiting for someone. They're probably both waiting for Paige. Out of nowhere Paige appears.

"This should be fun," I tell Beth.

Paige sits down. Everything seems to be going well. Wait, why does Paige have a spoonful of whipped cream pointed at Alex?

"Did Paige just fling whipped cream at Alex?" Beth asks me.

All I do is nod my head as I watch the scene in front of me unfold. Alex flings whipped cream back which ends up hitting both Paige and Hazel. OH NO!

"DUCK!" I scream to Beth.

We both duck under the counter and watch the whipped cream fight through the glass case. Ugh, we're going to have to clean this up later. Whipped cream and other things are getting everywhere. Why is Hazel running towards the canister? Does she not see the German tourists?!? Hazel tries to jump over the counter to get the canister but the tourists are in the way. Paige grabs a handful of biscotti pops and starts throwing them. The madness! THE MADNESS!!

**After the Madness**:  
"Follow me," the security cop says.

I follow him to the security room and he opens the door. I shake my head at the sight that's in front of me. Hazel, Alex, and Paige are all sitting there looking awful. Whipped cream and other things are all over their bodies.

Alex sees me and instantly stops laughing and a look of fear appears on her face. If I could see the look on my face right now I would be scared to.

"Just so you know Beth and I are the ones who have to clean that mess up."

"Sorry Hun," Paige says.

"Oh you will be. I just got off the phone with your mom Paige. She says you have to stay here till the place is done."

Alex starts laughing a little bit. "I don't know where you're laughing over there little Miss Mess. You and I both know that if Paige can't leave then you have no ride home and I'm pretty sure you don't wanna ride transit looking like that. So if I were you I would help out as well, so that way you don't have to WALK HOME!"

Everyone is just staring at me. I throw a mop at Alex and a rag at Paige. "You and your mess disgust me," I tell them. I walk away and walk back to the disaster they made.

**Later that Night**:  
_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh). But you keep fronting (Uh)_

That's Beth's ringtone. She told me she would call as soon as she got settled from work. It took us awhile to clean up the mess, even with the three monsters' help.

"Hey," I answered into the phone.

"Hi. Can you meet me at the park?" Beth sounds a little off.

"Sure baby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just meet me at the park in five?"

"Okay." I hang up the phone and throw on a pair of jeans and a light jacket.

Reaching the park I see Beth on a swing slightly swaying. I sit down in the swing next to her.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she says quietly.

"Beth, what's wrong?"

"I got my college letters today. I got into the University of Miami."

I get off my swing and hug her. "That's great."

"Yeah it is. But I um, I didn't get into Florida."

I let go of her. "What?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Busch Gardens training is about to start and I'm a supervisor this year so I'm about to be busy. Umm for anyone you that plan on coming to Busch Gardens Europe this year. I work in games. If you tell me you read this and tell me what ur name is up here then i'll hook you up with some free tokens =) don't forget to leave reviews =)**


	22. Marco Has a Life To

**A/N: OMG! look at how soon i updated =) so someone brought to my attention that apparently it's harder to get into UM then FSU. People, I'm not from Florida I don't know which schools are hard to get into. Let's just pretend Beth knew someone in admissions at UM. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I do own your mom though**

* * *

My whole life I've always known I've wanted. I've always wanted to have the perfect girl and get into Florida State. I also wanted my perfect girl to be at Florida State with me. I have the perfect girl and I got into my perfect school, but I don't have my perfect Florida State girl.

"You didn't get in?" I ask quietly.

Beth shakes her head.

I don't really know what to say at this point. I sit down in the swing.

"Well FSU is only seven and a half hours away from Miami. I'll have a car and there's always the train, or I can hitchhike."

Beth looks up at me. "You'd hitchhike for me?"

I get out of the swing and take Beth's hands into mine. "I'd invent a hovercraft and fly it down to Miami for you." A smile appears on her face. "Yeah, it sucks that you didn't get into FSU but you did get into Miami which is really good. They have a great medical program which is what I know you want."

"But we were going to be at Florida together, rooming together, soaking up the sun together."

"Babe, Florida sun shines all over the state and we're still both in Florida. Sure there will be no rooming together, but that's ok."

"I still can't believe I didn't get in."

I kiss her, hoping to make some of the pain go away. "You did get into a great college though and that calls for celebration."

"Yeah?"

I wink at her. "Totally."

**The Next Week**:

I'm all for graduating from high school. Seriously I am, but I hate exams. Why do I even have to take exams? I have straight A's; I shouldn't have to take exams. It's late and the group and I are all at The Dot studying for exams.

"Ugh, this is cruel and unusual punishment," I tell them while throwing my highlighter down on my textbook.

"We must have done something awful in our past lives to deserve this hell," Marco says.

"Oh just wait until university," Paige says. "According to Dylan, it only gets harder. He said McGill's tough."

At the mention of Dylan's name Marco's face expression changes.

"Dylan? How is the Satan child anyway?" The whole table gives each other the looks. We all know Marco is still bitter about what happened last year.

"Question: Who's still bitter over last year?" Ellie asks. Ellie looks into her textbook. "Answer: Oh Marco Del Rossi."

The table laughs.

"Stop," Marco says. "I am so over that guy." Wow, he's really bad at acting. "I've already forgotten who we're talking about."

"Great," Alex says. "So then let's talk about stalker boy, Tim, your lovesick shadow."

We all turn to look out the window and there Tim is. It's kind of sweet but kind of sad. He's heading our way right now.

"Guys can you be nice?" Marco asks. "You know we've been sort of seeing each other."

"Emphasis on the sorta," Ellie says. "You guys haven't even been on a date yet."

"Wait, what about that one time where I was the fifth wheel and everyone was making out with someone except for me?" I ask.

"Where was I?" Beth asks.

"That's the night you winked at me. Before we got together, before I knew how happy I could be." I kiss Beth quickly and lightly.

"Aww you're such the charmer," she says.

"Hey you guys," Tim says while entering The Dot. Tim grabs a chair and pulls up to the table. I was unaware that we had room for one more person. "Wow it looks like a brain bomb went off in here," Tim says. Wow great simile, just golden.

Paige keeps looking out the window.

"Yeah. Well studying for exams is killer, but you are welcome to join the carnage if you dare," Marco says, inviting Tim to our study group.

"Super. First round of caffeine's on me." Tim gets up to get us some coffee, which I don't even drink.

"Super," I mutter and trying to sound like Tim. Alex chuckles at my little impression.

Looks like Paige has found what she's been looking for out the window. "Oh I'm out," Paige says. "My ride just showed up."

Well well well, if it isn't the Satan child himself. Marco looks out the window and sees Dylan.

"He's in town?!" Marco asks surprised. "Paige, why didn't you tell me?"

Paige sort of smiles a nervous smile. She then turns and gathers her stuff up.

"I wonder what happened to being over him," I whisper in Beth's ear.

"Hey Marco," Dylan says with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hey. Hi. Uh what are you doing here?" Marco asks. Wow, real smooth Marco.

"May I?" Dylan asks while pointing to Tim's empty seat.

"Uh actually this seat's saved for someone." Tim walks back over with the coffees. "My boyfriend Tim." The rest of the table looks at each other. He did not just seriously say that. We KNOW he did not just say that. "Tim, meet my ex, Dylan. He was he was just leaving." Tim and Dylan sort of just look at each other. This awkward moment was brought to you by Marco Del Rossi.

We all look at each other thinking the same thing. Paige grabs her stuff and gets up. Dylan sorta gives Marco this look.

"Later Marco," he says. Marco watches Dylan leave The Dot.

"No 'Hey Jordan' or 'Hi Alex and Ellie'?" I ask. "Nope, just all about Marco," I mutter.

Alex and Ellie chuckle while Marco gives me a look.

**Next Day**:  
The first day of exams. We all have AP Biology first with Mr. Ellis except for Alex who has Pre-Calculus.

"Okay people," Mr. Ellis says. "No talking. No cell phones. No bathroom breaks until you're done. Okay flip 'em and have fun."

I flip the test over and begin.

**At Lunch**:  
We're all at lunch right now letting our brains rest. I had an AP Bio and AP Calc exam this morning. My brain is practically thumping against my skull right now.

"If I fail, which I did, I'll be stuck at Degrassi forever," Ellie says while chewing on some beef jerky.

"Then it's settled," Paige says. "Tonight we need to have some fun."

"Yeah!" I yell while pumping my fist into the air.

"What?" Marco exclaims. "We have an English exam tomorrow!"

"Which you studied for non-stop for weeks. If you don't relax and have some fun you're going to crack Marco. So who's with me?"

"Oh you know I'm in!" I jump on top of my chair. "I am ready to partay!"

The table looks at me and the rest of them just raise their hands. Beth pulls me back down.

Paige looks at me and shakes her head. "Anyway," she says. "There's this place, The Other Team. It's a gay club so we don't have to worry about getting hit on."

Wait, we could still get hit on. It's just girls will be hitting on Paige instead of guys. Ok, if no one else notice that then whatever.

"Great," Alex says.

"Yeah great," Ellie agrees.

"So are you gonna ask Tim to come?" Paige asks Marco.

"I don't know," Marco says. "Do I really want to be his first serious boyfriend?"

"Because you totally did call him your boyfriend last night in front of Dylan," I mutter. Beth hits my arm telling me to shut up.

Marco ignores my comment. "I mean I start university in the fall and-"

"And Dylan's back in town," Paige says interrupting Marco. "He's single, has been for a while and he knows he screwed up." Marco just rolls his eyes.

"Paige when I say Dylan broke my heart, I mean that he took it, froze it, he then dropped it from the CN Tower and ripped it to shreds, okay?!" Damn, that was a little descriptive.

"Okay. All I'm saying, if you're so ready to move on, then why aren't you doing it?"

Marco doesn't say anything, he's speechless.

"Oooooh," I say out loud.

The whole table looks at me. "I had two AP exams today, so I'm a little weird." I smile a weak smile.

**Outside the Club**:  
We're all standing outside the club right now waiting in line. None of us are exactly wearing "club" clothes but we don't look shabby either. It's weird because Hazel is with us.

"I can't believe I'm standing in line for something other than library books," Hazel says.

"I can't believe my brain is working well enough for me to even be speaking English," Paige says.

"I can't believe how hot my girlfriend looks right now," I whisper into Beth's ear.

"I'm wearing jeans and a tank top, not that hot," Beth says.

"Psh, you could be wearing a garbage bag and still look uber hot." Beth blushes and I just smile.

"Hey!" Tim appears out of nowhere and jumps to stand next to Marco. "This is really exciting. I mean I've never been to a gay club before. Have you?" Paige sorta of rolls her eyes at Tim. Wait, how can Tim even get in? Isn't he like 16?

"Uh hey," Marco greets Tim. "Yeah, uh yeah I came here once with…uh hey look the line's moving. Let's-"

"Okay."

Ellie, Paige, and I all share the same look. We don't know why Marco is doing this, but it can't end well.

**Inside The Club**:  
We're all out on the dance floor dancing in a group. Marco is doing some sort of crazy dance that is just making all of us laugh. Beth presses up against me and I gotta say I'm lovin' it. Paige and Alex get kind of close but not too close. I turn my head and see Marco approaching Dylan. Oh sweet baby Jesus. Marco kisses Tim and I'm pretty sure he just did that to piss Dylan off. I tap Paige on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asks.

I nod my head toward Marco. "You might wanna go get your best friend."

Paige walks off toward Marco as Dylan walks away. I tell Beth I'm going to the bar to grab some water and Alex follows me.

"Crazy eh?" she asks.

"What?"

"The whole Marco-Dylan thing. They're clearly not over each other."

"Clearly, so umm... It's almost graduation time. Have you and Paige decided what you're going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well any day now she should be hearing back from Banting and she probably got in."

"Yeah and?" Alex's face right now is sort of unreadable.

"I'm just saying do you guys have a plan or what?"

"Paige and I are about the here and now. Why worry about the future?"  
I just shake my head at Alex.

**Next Day**:  
Paige and I just finished our Business Management exam so we're sitting in class talking.

"It's weird that you still haven't heard from Banting," I tell her. "The school year is almost over."

"Well here in Canada things come in a little late. Although I am starting to worry."

"Don't worry, Paige. You totally got in. I mean you're number three in our class plus you have connections."

"Well I would have been number two if Miss Florida hadn't have came here," she says in a joking matter. "But seriously, I'm glad your salutatorian and Marco is the valedictorian. I'd rather you two make speeches than me."

"Yeah..."

"So I heard about you and Beth both getting into great schools, just not the same school."

I sigh. "Yeah, I got into Florida State and she got into Miami. It's ok though, we still have the summer and we're going to try to make the long-distance thing work."

Paige sighs and looks at her pencil. "I wish I knew what Alex and I were going to do. We haven't discussed anything which is bad because I like plans. I'm all about plans."

"Sometimes plans change though. You probably didn't plan on falling for Alex and then dating her."

Paige smiles. "That's true; I just wished I had a tiny bit of prospective on our future together."

**Later That Night**:  
Alex and I are at my house in my room doing nothing. There's a movie fiesta going on at Paige's house and Beth is there but Alex and I both decided not to go. I'm sitting on my bed looking through an AP magazine and Alex is on my floor reading a bikers magazine.

"Maybe I'll get a motorcycle," she says

"With what money?" I grumble.

"I could save up."

"Yeah, sure." I get up. "Dude, let's do something."

"Like what?" she asks while looking up from her magazine.

"I don't know. I mean here we are, hanging out, no girlfriends with us, and the night is young and so are we."

"I miss Paige," Alex says.

I groan. "I miss Beth." I grab my car keys. "Come on, let's go."

Alex hops up with a smile on her face.

**Paige's House**:  
"Paige said we could just come in," Alex tells me.

We walk into the house and I see Dylan push cards and tokens. Tim sort of jumps a little in fear. What the hell is going on?

"What the hell is your problem?" Dylan asks Marco. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you hurt me!" Marco says and pounds the table with his fist. "How you, how you could just hurt me like that Dylan!"

"I…I don't know, but I've apologized and I've tried to make things better. So I'm not gonna keep beating myself up just because you're stuck."

Marco shakes his head at Dylan. "Oh I'm not stuck!" he says.

"You are," Dylan says in a matter-the-fact tone. "Date Tim. Play it safe. Date a bunch of guys. That doesn't change the fact that everything comes down to **you** and **me**. Everything."  
Damn, someone thinks the whole world revolves around him.

Marco just looks at Dylan. Dylan walks away and goes upstairs. Marco throws down some chips and looks at the table. He then gets up and leaves with Tim following him.

Alex and I just look at each other. Alex whistles and says, "And they say girls are dramatic. Psh..."

**Next Day at School:**  
Paige, Alex, Beth, and I are all walking to the school. My arm is around Beth's waist while Paige and Alex are holding hands.

"Paige, isn't that your brother's car?" Alex asks while pointing to a black car pulling up to Degrassi. We see Dylan step out of the car and Marco approaching it. They both sit on the hood. We all just stand there watching them.

"I wonder what they're saying," I say out loud.

"Maybe they're getting back together," Alex says.

"After last night, I don't know."

Marco grabs Dylan and kisses him.

"I guess that answers your questions," Beth says.

"I feel sorry for Tim," I tell them.

"Psh forget Tim. What about me?" Paige asks. We all look at her. "My brother and best friend are dating again. That just screams drama."

"Princess," Alex says. "Not everything is about you." Alex kisses Paige on the forehead. We all walk up to the school passing by the kissing couple.

* * *

**a/n: So the next chapter is pretty much the episode that makes me cry epsiode 518: HIGH FIDELITY (1). And just so everyone knows there will be a sequal. I can't just end their lives at graduation =)**


	23. Ending of Palex

**A/N: So I have this rule for myself that I'll update once I have 3 reviews on a chapter. I've had this chapter ready for four days now but I've been waiting for the three reviews and I got the last one today =) There will be two more chapters after this one. Also, let's get a contest going. Like I've said before, I put a lot of myself into Jordan. So in this chapter I put something in here that I do and I wanna see if anyne can figure it out. The first person to guess correctly will win something =)**

**OH YEAH, ALMOST FORGOT! So i've realized that i've never described Beth before so who knows what image ya'll have of her in your minds. Let's say she's a younger version of Sara Ramirez cuz i love that lady. Mhm, I watch Grey's Anatomy only for her. lol**

**Disclaimer: So I watched some season 8 episodes last night, makes me glad I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

Last week of high school: exciting, yet nerve-racking. Some people haven't heard from their colleges while others are worried how they're going to PAY for college. Lucky for me I'm an only child and my parents have money. I also applied for a lot of scholarships and my grandparents hooked me up with a college fund when I was born so I'm not so worried about money.

Right now I'm in some kind of senior class and Hatzilakos is in here talking to us about something. I'm sitting on top of a desk like everyone else. Alex is doodling in her notebook.

"So grad weekend is almost here and our fiftieth anniversary variety show's coming together very nicely," Ms. Hatzilakos says. "Attention spans are zero so it must mean that it's time for my post secondary preparedness class. First up, finances."

Paige raises her hand. "Um my hoped for University, Banting. Plethora of scholarships, but when it comes to me they haven't been so accepty yet."

"Well acceptances are just trickling in and I'm sure when yours comes in Paige you'll be prepared."

"I'm prepared for a nervous breakdown if it doesn't," Paige says in a low voice.

"Maybe I'll get a tattoo," Alex says while showing us what she's been drawing.

I nod my head in agreement. "That would be cool," I tell her.

"Hello discussing the future here my future," Paige says. "As in things that could affect the rest of my life."

"Or I could learn to play the bass," Alex says while ignoring Paige's comment.

I light up at the idea of starting a band. "We could form a band. I'll play guitar, you'll do bass, now all we need is a drummer." Alex and I give each other a high-five over Paige's head.

Paige turns and looks at me with daggers in her eyes. "You're not helping," she says in her scary serious voice. She turns back around to Alex. "These are your future plans?" she asks her. "Things that could happen next week?"

"It's called living in the now and we both know the most important thing about the now is me." Paige and Alex make faces at one another and lightly bump their heads together.

I turn my attention back to the band idea. "I say we form a band. If we become big we can sign a major record deal and then we won't need college." I turn my attention to Ellie. "Ellie you still play drums, right?"

Paige gives Ellie one of her looks. Ellie shakes her head. "Don't even bring me into this."

**Work:**  
About three more months of this place and I'll be done. Right now it's just Alex and me working. Beth had today off and we don't know where Paige is but she's late and Alex is not happy.

"So um, have you decided what you're going to do once Paige gets accepted into Banting?" I ask Alex.

"Living in the now," she says darkly.

"Alex, you can't 'live in the now' forever. Sooner or later you and Paige are going to have discuss your futures together."

Alex slams a cup down. "And when **Paige** and **I** discuss that it'll be none of your business."

Whoa, hold the phone. What was that?

Here Paige comes through the worker door holding up a large envelope and smiling from ear to ear.

"Look the big envelope from Banting and everyone knows the big envelope means you get in and I did! I got in!" Paige says excitedly. She's very giddy right now. "We are so out of here."

"You're late and our boss has been breathing down my neck," Alex says and turns and walks away. Brandy has been breathing down Alex's neck? She's been in the office for the past hour. Oh yeah, we got a new boss like two weeks ago.

"Um what part of we are so out of here didn't you understand?" Paige says. Obviously Paige isn't realizing that Alex didn't get into anywhere.

"We?" Alex asks. "I didn't get into Banting," she says in a matter-the-fact tone.

Paige looks down.

"And don't forget topping halfway and then again on top," a customer says to Alex. He can clearly see that she is having a conversation.

Alex grabs a bucket and starts filling it with popcorn. "Well maybe you could come with," Paige says. "We could get our own cozy, little place."

I shake my head. This is not going to end well.

"Sounds cozy, but what would I actually do in Kingston?"

"You could work," Paige says. I breathe out a sigh of frustration and hoping that Paige will get the clue. "Get a transfer from the movie theatre," she continues obviously not getting the clue. I throw my head back and throw my hands to the heavens. Please God, make Paige shut up.

"You can keep that topping coming, miss," the customer tells Alex.

Alex ignores him and turns her complete attention to Paige. "You'll be studying your butt off and making new friends and I'll still be dishing out popcorn?" she asks Paige.

"Miss, do I need to show you what I mean by more topping myself?" the customer asks in an annoying tone with hand motions.

Alex puts the bucket under the butter and starts pumping away angrily. Butter is pretty much splashing everywhere.

"Alex, calm down," I tell her quietly.

Alex places the popcorn on the counter. "Can't wait for your heart attack," she says in a fake nice tone.

"Next time you insult a customer, maybe not in front of your manager," he says while pointing behind us. We all turn around slowly and there's Brandy standing behind us. Uh-oh.

"Alex can I see you in my office?" Brandy asks with her arms cross and authority in her voice. Alex walks into Brandy's office. Paige and I look at each other.

I raise my arms a little in the air. "Yay you got into Banting," I say nervously.

Paige sighs, knowing she's part of the cause of getting Alex into trouble.

"Am I wrong for wanting Alex to go to Kingston with me?" Paige asks me.

"To you, it's going but to Alex it's following," I tell her. Paige slumps her shoulders and sighs again. "Paige, you have your life planned out and you have for awhile now. Alex still isn't sure what she wants to do with her life. For Alex, graduating high school is not starting a new chapter, but ending an old one and leaving a book unfinished."

"I know," Paige says while looking at her letter. "I just really care for her and I want us to be together."

I give Paige an one-armed hug. "I know, I know."

**About 20 minutes later:**  
Alex still isn't here and that makes me worried and I can see that Paige is worried to.

I see Spinner approaching the counter. I didn't even know he was here. He grabs a box of candy and Paige places her letter down.

"Hey," Spinner says.

"Candy and a chick flick?" Paige asks. "Someone's got it bad."

"Gospel bad," I say.

"Yeah well it's no Clown Academy 2, but if Darcy's happy, I'm happy," Spinner says. Paige huffs a sad sigh. "But you're not," Spinner says, taking notice of Paige's sigh.

"Mm I'm great," Paige says. "Everything's peachy." Her tone of voice tells you she's clearly lying.

Spinner looks down and notices the Banting stuff. "Banting?" he asks.

"You're looking at their newest acceptee," Paige says kind of glum.

"Paige that's awesome! Get over here." Spinner reaches over the counter and hugs Paige. If Alex was here he would be on the ground right now.

"Whoa. Banting is like the Harvard of the north. I'm like so happy for you. This is so cool."

Anyone else thinks it's weird that he just referenced an American school?

"Oh candy's on me. It's my treat." Paige hands Spinner the candy. Spinner smiles at her and then walks away.

Alex is walking up to us now, but not wearing a uniform. That is NOT a good sign. Her face expression is also telling of a not-so-happy story.

"The evil one made me clean the bathrooms," Alex says. A look of horror appears on both mine and Paige's face. "Then she fired me."

"For the topping incident?" Paige asks in an unbelievable tone.

"Totally not fair," I say.

"Strike 3: goodbye polyester, hello unemployment," Alex says. "I don't want this stupid job. It's time I move on. Do something else." Alex is acting like she doesn't care but in reality she does. This job was helping her and her mom pay the bills.

"Anything in mind?" Paige asks her.

"Right now? No. I just got fired. Can we lay off the career planning just for tonight?" Paige doesn't say anything. "I have to go. See you tomorrow?" Alex leans in and shares a quick kiss with Paige.

Alex waves good-bye to me and leaves. I look at Paige.

"Well now she'll have more time to think about the future?" I tell her.

Paige just sighs. "I'm going to go clean the cheese pumper."

There goes another door closing on Alex. Let's hope another one opens very soon for her.

**Next Day at School:**  
Today is the last day of English class, last day of Kwan. Kwan is passing back our last English essays of high school.

"Congratulations on all your hard work," Ms. Kwan says. "Believe me no matter what you do; you'll thank me for your excellent communication skills." Then she comes to Alex's desk and places her paper down. "Alex," she says.

I look on her paper and it has a red C on it.

"Thanks for nothing," Alex says.

"It could be worse," I tell her. "Last year you were only getting 50%'s on your papers. Now you're average." I smile at her but she just gives me a dark look.

Ms. Kwan hands Jimmy his paper back. "Oh, A minus," he says. "I am on fire!" He does the "yes" motion with his arms. I have to laugh, that was just so funny.

"That will impress the pants off any admissions office," Paige tells him.

"I hope so because I'm a couple credits short and uh still all up in the air."

"You don't know exactly what's gonna happen and the sky isn't falling?" Alex asks dramatically. "Amazing!"

"She's high on carpe diem," Paige says. "Side effect of being fired."

"I'll get another job or there's always welfare," she says bluntly. I have a feeling this might lead to another argument about the future.

"Great plan Alex. That sounds like fun." I start to chuckle. The way Paige said that was just too funny.

"Fun. Do you even know what that is?"

Paige picks up her paper and shows off her A. "This, this is fun. Do you realize how close I am to that scholarship?"

"You want fun?" Alex leans in to Paige. "Let's cut class tomorrow. Do something we've never done before. Something wild and crazy and totally nuts!"

Paige is just rolling her eyes at Alex, and looking at her like **she's** nuts.

"Or there's a sale on at the mall," Alex says. That instantly brings a smile to Paige's face.

Alex turns to me. "Would you like to join us?"

"Hmmm," I say pondering the offer. "Would I rather skip school and hang with Palex watching them suck face or hang out with my own girlfriend?" I place my hands on my desk dramatically. "Well gosh darn it Alex, I just don't know." I say in a country accent.

Alex looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "Really, really?" she asks. "You couldn't just say no?"

"Well, where would the fun in that be?" I smile one of my Jordan smiles. "I'll pass, but thanks."

Kwan finally gives me my paper and it says A+. I show the grade to Alex and she gives me an overenthusiastic thumb up and then just rolls her eyes. She's just a hater, hatin' on my grades.

**Later at Rehearsal:**  
What the hell is with my light board? Who the hell messed with my light board? I am a trained light specialist for all drama productions. Ok, that's not actually true, but I am lights crew chief and I don't appreciate it when someone messes with the board without asking or informing me first.

"Who messed with my light board?!" I ask loud enough so everyone will hear me.

"Jordan cool your jets!" Spinner says. "I worked on it yesterday."

I miss one little morning rehearsal and the dude thinks he can just mess with stuff. Manny suddenly pulls Spinner on stage with her. I approach the stage to curse him out.

"Nate has mono," Liberty informs Manny and Spinner. "Spinner you are Victor. Manny, Charlotte." Liberty hands them both scripts.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm on lighting," Spinner says. "I'm more of a behind the scenes kind of guy."

"Yeah the show's in two days. We don't have time to discuss this. Read now."

Spinner looks down at his script. "Um Charlotte promise me you'll be mine forever."

Wow, not only does he suck at lights but he also sucks at acting. "Boo," I say quietly under my breath.

"Of course Victor," Manny says in acting mode. "Our love shall last a lifetime."

"Marry me Charlotte."

"I will Victor. I will!"

Then they sort of hug each other and now they're pretending to kiss but in a joking way. I look at Darcy and smoke is pretty much coming from her ears. Darcy walks over to them angrily.

"What was that?" she asks with obvious anger in her tone.

"Um it's just part of the sketch sweetie," Manny tells her. "It's in the script."

"Manny I'm not stupid. You're constantly flirting with my boyfriend, you still like him."

Manny looks at Darcy and then she looks at Spinner.

"Okay I'm back on lighting," Spinner says. He's trying to stop something before it starts. "Um who wants to be Manny's acting partner?"

We all look around the room. Marco shakes his head no and it seems like Jake was about to come up here but then Rachel pulled him back.

"Anybody?" Spinner asks.

"Yeah not surprising," Darcy says. Oh, damn.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Manny asks.

"Manny even you can become pure again. All it takes is repentance." When she said that even Manny could become pure again that sounded like an insult.

"Yeah I'll get right on that," Manny says sarcastically.

"Well you should considering you are the school's biggest slut."

Ladies and gentlemen, I think we're about to have one of Degrassi's infamous cat fights. Spinner is sort of speechless and Darcy turns around and starts to walk away.

Manny throws down her script. "You are the last person to ever call me that!"

And they're off! Manny grabs Darcy's hair and damn, it looked painful. They're pulling each others hair and I'm expecting some weave or hair extensions to be on the floor later. Now they're on the floor with Darcy on top of Manny. They sort of roll over and now Manny is on top.

"Girls!" Spinner says. Spinner grabs Manny trying to pull her off. "Manny! Manny! Get off!" He finally gets between them pushing them away from each other. "Have you two gone completely psycho?"

Everyone is just looking at them still oo'ing. Darcy finally gets up, off the floor.

"You lied about being a virgin Spinner," Darcy says. "She told me." She then pushes Spinner to Manny. Spinner falls over the stage. We're all watching Darcy walking away and she's walking like she just won the battle.

I look at Spinner. "Nice going dumb ass. Don't touch my board again or I'll push you off the roof." I give him a sweet innocent smile and he just nods his head, not saying anything.

You gotta love Degrassi. Even when it's the end of the school year there's still drama happening.

**Later That Night**:  
Tonight is hang out night for Alex and me. I feel that we don't hang out as much as we use to and since I'll be leaving for the states in August I wanna spend time with her.

"I don't know what I wanna do!" she tells me for the fifth time. We've been discussing future plans and she's being very hard to work with right now.

"If you know Paige doesn't stand for that answer then why would you think I do?" I ask her.

"Paige is my girlfriend; therefore she's supposed to be difficult. You're my best friend; I need you to be on my side."

"Alex, I am on your side. I just want you to know that I believe that you can do anything you want but you have to have a plan first."

Alex throws her arms in the air. "But what I'm trying to tell you is that I don't know what I want to do." Alex throws herself back and lies on my bed.

I lie down beside her. We both stare up at my ceiling where I have a poster of Hayden Panettiere taped to it.

"It still sort of creeps me out that you have that poster right above you," Alex says.

"She's hot," I simply tell her. "Why would I **NOT** have a poster of her above my head?"

"How does Beth feel about that?"

I chuckle at Alex's questions. "Who do you think gave me the poster and told me to put it there?"

Alex sighs, and I know she's about to say something important. "I don't know what I want to do with my life but I know I don't want to be in the same place as my mother is in her life."

"Well we're just going to have to work on that my friend." I hold out my fist. "Pound it."

We pound our fists together. No matter what I'm going to help Alex find her future.

**Next Day, Afternoon**:  
I'm at the mall right now. I know, I know. I told Palex I was busy with Beth but it just so happens that Beth is busy with college stuff. And I'm not actually skipping either. As salutatorian I have privileges like not having to go to school today. I love privileges.

I see Palex right now exiting the music store. It looks like they're having a heated discussion. Wait what's going on? Why is Paige shaking her head? Alex is walking away with an upset look on her face. Why is Alex walking away?!? Paige is just standing there looking at her WALK AWAY.

I approach Paige. Paige sees me and as I get closer I can see the tears coming from her eyes.

"Paige, what just happened?" I ask her.

Paige pushes her hair back. "Looks like Palex is over Hun," she says.

I shake my head. No, that can't be true. Paige is nodding her head at me as more tears fall down her face.

"Oh Paige." I open my arms and she quickly wraps hers around me. My shoulder feels wet and I know she's crying on it. "It's ok Paige," I whisper. "It's going to be ok."

I'm walking Paige to my car now, trying to calm her down a bit and also so we can talk about what happened.

"Paige, tell me what happened," I say.

"Well I had just gotten done getting searched at the record store because Alex thought it would be funny to put an unpaid for CD in my bag. After that I told Alex that I needed structure, plans, ideas and maybe just a little excitement about the future, our future together." Paige's tears are starting to increase as she continues and I'm nodding my head. "Then she told me that it's my future and not hers. She told me she didn't want to follow me to Banting and then she said that she needed to figure everything out on her time table."

"Oh Paige, I'm so sorry," I tell her sincerely.

All she does is nod her head. I think she's still in shock. "Can I take you home?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No. Can you take me to The Dot?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah, no problem." I drive her to The Dot. "I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything and I mean anything," I tell her as she exits the car. She nods her head and walks inside.

I get my cell out of my pocket and dial Beth's number.

"Hey," she says cheerfully.

"I need to come over," I tell her urgently. "We have to discuss something very important."

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I have to tell you when I get there." I hang up the phone and race to her house.

**Beth's House:  
**Beth's little brother, Jamie, opens the door.

"Hi Jordan!" he says cheerfully.

"Hey, where's your sister?"

"Upstairs in her room."

I run up the stairs to Beth's room. I quickly open her door and she looks up from her laptop. Her face expression shows that she can tell something is wrong.

"Jordan what's wrong?"

I begin pacing back and forth in her room and I feel like any second now I'm going to start crying. My two best friends just broke up and I don't know what to do.

Beth steps in front of me and stops my pacing. She places her hands on my shoulders and looks me square in the eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

"The world is ending," I say loudly.

"Jordan..."

"Paige and Alex broke up. Palex is no more!"

Beth sits down on her bed. "That's it?"

"That's it!? How can you be so calm about his? My two best friends just broke up. Paige is crying and God knows what Alex is doing right now."

"Babe, you have to calm down."

"No I don't. I have to think of a plan to get them back together. They were meant to be. They're like peanut butter and jelly, ham and cheese, guitar and rock music!"

"Jordan, this isn't your relationship. You cannot just go meddling with people's lives!"

I turn and look at her with disbelief on my face. "Meddling? I'm not meddling, I'm helping. They have to be together, they just have to."

"Why?"

"Because if they can't work then how can we?!" I'm breathing heavenly now. Beth is just staring at me with concern on her face.

"You're basing our relationship off of theirs?"

I fall back on her bed. "I've spent the past two years of my life watching them grow. They went from enemies, to friends, to best friends, to girlfriends. They gave me hope. Paige made Alex a better person. What's going to happen to Alex now?"

Beth grabs my face and forces me to look at her. "Number one," she says. "You cannot base our relationship off of theirs. We are completely different from them and just because they broke up doesn't mean we will. Number two, Jordan this is their lives. If they're meant to be then they're meant to be. Time and fate will find a way to bring them back together. And number three, Alex isn't the way she is now just because of Paige. It's also because of you to. I've known Alex since middle school and she use to get into trouble all the time and she didn't cared about anything or anyone, until you showed up. Jordan, if it wasn't for you Alex and Paige would have probably never became friends. Alex probably wouldn't even be graduating at this point."

My eyes are stinging and I know tears are about to fall down my face. Beth wipes one away before it can make it to my cheek.

"Jordan, you have to stop being so wrap up in their lives. Like I said on our first date, you need to be focused on what's going on in your world, not theirs." I nod my head and Beth hugs me. "So, since you're comparing our relationship to theirs anyway," she whispers. "Who's Paige and who's Alex?"

"I always saw myself as Alex. You know bad ass from the wrong side of the tracks. Plus I always saw you as my princess."

She nods her head and chuckles. "Aw, baby that was so sweet. But you're not a bad ass, not even close." Beth pulls away and looks at me. "I think you need to leave and go see Alex because she's probably hurting to."

"Ok." I leave Beth's house. I don't feel worse, but I don't really feel any better either.

**Alex's Apartment:  
**How long do I have to keep knocking? I'm at Alex's apartment and I've been knocking but no one has been answering.

"Ok stop knocking!" I hear a man's voice say. Oh God, please don't let Chad be home. The door opens.

"Ewe," I say immediately when the person opens the door.

"Well well well, if it isn't my second favorite lesbian," Jay says.

"Move scumbag." I push my way past Jay into the apartment. "What are you doing here Jay? I thought I told you to leave Alex alone."

"It just so happens that Alex wants me to be here." He gives me his ugly sly smile.

"Oh, hey Jordan," Alex says. I turn around to look at Alex. She looks really tired.

"Alex needed a shoulder to cry on," Jay says.

"That's why she has me. But if we need someone to give us gonorrhea we'll call you."

Alex groans. "Can you two stop the bickering for five seconds please?"

"Alex, we need to talk," I tell her seriously. We start heading towards our bedroom. Why is Jay following us? I turn around and put my hand up. "Girls only asshole." He sneers at me. "Right back at ya," I tell him.

Alex and I reach her room and she closes the door. Alex sits on her bed and takes a deep breath.

"Just tell me you made a mistake," I say.

Alex looks up at me with confusion. "What?"

I approach her. "Tell me you made a mistake." I enunciate each word. "Tell me that you and Paige breaking up was a mistake."

Alex sighs. "Jordan..."

"Fine! Just tell me why."

Alex pats the spot beside her on the bed, indicating that I needed to sit down. "I feel like shit right now. I just broke up with my very first girlfriend and I feel like shit. A part of me wants to jump into a time machine and stop me from doing it but it had to be done."

"Why?"

"Paige has her life figured out. She knows where she's going, how she's getting there, and what she wants to do. I have no idea what I want to do." Alex looks at me with so much wisdom in her eyes. "I have to find my own way and I wouldn't be able to do that by following Paige to Kingston."

"Do you love her?"

Alex sighs. "It's not about love Jordan. You and Paige both told me that I need plans. I need to start thinking about my future. How could I possibly do that and think about my future with Paige all at the same time? I have to figure out myself first."

I place a hand on Alex's shoulder. "You've really come far from when I first met you."

Alex smiles at me and it seems like the first smile she's had in awhile now. "Yeah, I have." She pulls me into a hug. I sort of gasp because Alex and I have never really shared a sincere hug before. When she lets me go her face expression shows that she needs to tell me something.

"What else do you need to tell me?" I ask her.

"I'm a lesbian," she says proudly. "Not bi, not confused, but a lesbian."

"I'm proud of you Alex."

"Thanks."

So far things aren't turning out the way they were suppose to or the way I wanted them to but they're still turning out pretty well.

* * *

**Remember to leave reviews =)**


	24. It's Time To Graduate

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! The results of the contest will be at the bottom after the story. So I have over 1,000 hits this month on the story. Porbably cuz I updated like three time and this is the fourth time i think. It was so hard for me to write the last chapter cuz everytime I had to watch that scene I would cry. So i've realized that I need to decribe Beth a little more.**

Beth: 3/4 Hispanic and 1/4 Irish. Her dad is half Irish Canadian and half Mexican. Let's say her mom is Venezuelan. She has green eyes and dark hair. And let's say she's about 5'6''.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. But I do own yo mama =)

* * *

I've never been a big fan of religion before. I've always believed in fate and destiny though. That everything happens for a reason, weather that reason is good or bad is for us to find out. Palex broke up and I felt like the world I knew was shattering around me. So many things are happening at once and I can't handle that much change all at once.

Alex and I are at my house right now, trying to figure out her future. We're both lying on my bed.

"What about a lawyer?" I ask her. "You do love to argue."

"I love to argue with my fists," she says bluntly.

"All right, so no lawyer." I cross that occupation off my list. Great, only 5,346 occupations to go. I throw the list down on the floor and groan in frustration. "We have two days left of high school and we have yet to pull a prank!"

Alex gives me a look. "After last year, you wanna pull a prank?"

I roll my eyes. "Well I wasn't thinking of a humiliate someone prank, just a good old-fashion senior prank."

"What did you have in mind?"

I raise my eyebrow and give her a mischievous smile.

10 minutes Later:

Alex and I walk down the stairs to find my mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, do you have $20?" I ask her.

"Why?"

Alex and I look at each other and then look back at my mom.

"Umm... School project."

My mom raises an eyebrow and places her hand on her hip. "School project? You have two days of school left and you're doing a school project?" My mom looks Alex and I up and  
down. "And you need to wear black clothes for this school project?" she asks with suspicion in her voice.

"Extra credit," Alex says quickly. I turn and look at her. "What?" she whispers.

My mom grabs her wallet out of her purse. She takes out a $20 and begins to hand it to me. I reach over to take it from me and she stops me midway.

"If I get a call in the middle of the night about you girls in jail I'm not picking you up," my mom tells us.

"Who's going to jail?" Brian asks from his office.

"No one is going to jail Dad!" I yell to him. My mom gives me the $20. "Thanks mom." I quickly kiss her on the cheek. "Don't wait up!" I yell as Alex and I are leaving the house.

**At The Drugstore**:  
"How many cases do you think we need?" Alex asks me.

"Well how many lockers do you think we need to cover?"

"I don't know. About 100 I guess."

I look at the shelves. "Well let's just grab like ten. Each case should cover at least ten lockers."

Alex and I grab a handful and approach the register. The check-out lady looks at us. We just smile sweetly at her like we're just plain old innocent teenagers.

**Next Morning**:  
It doesn't take much in my life to make me happy. Alex and I are in the freshmen hall right now waiting for our day to start. Its 7:10, in about five minutes the bell will ring and people will go to their lockers to gather their stuff for book return.

RING!

The first group of freshmen approaches their lockers.

"Ewe!" one of them says as soon as they touch their combination dial.

"What the hell," another one says.

Alex and I start to laugh.

One of the freshmen that tried to unlock their locker puts his fingers up to his nose to sniff the substance.

"Now that's just gross," Alex says in between laughs.

"What better way to end the school year than with nine cases of Vaseline?" I ask her.

Alex and I just keeping laughing at more and more freshmen try to get the Vaseline off their fingers. It might not be the best prank in the world, but then again we didn't have a lot of time to get ready.

"Alright I gotta go to rehearsal for the show," I tell Alex. We pound our fists.

"Later," she says.

"Later."

I walk into the auditorium to get ready for rehearsal. The show is tomorrow during the last class of the day.

I walk to my light board and everything looks exactly like I left it. This is good because I would hate to have to hurt someone on the last days of school.

Marco is currently talking to Spinner while Spinner takes notes on how the lighting should be. Paige walks in and stands beside me.

I look at her and smile. "Hey," I say.

"Hey Hun," Paige says back kind of cheerfully. That's weird for someone who just broke up with her girlfriend yesterday.

"How's everything going?"

"It's good."

"Umm ok."

"I just wanna say thanks for everything yesterday."

"Sure no problem, what are friends for?"

"Thanks Hun."

Paige then leaves and walks toward Marco and Spinner.

"Hey guys," she says.

Spinner's face sort of lights up and he gets out of his seat. I'm close enough to see face expressions but not close enough to hear them talking. Although I don't know what they're saying I can tell Spinner is being stupid. Spinner's walking backward. Does he know he's about to fall off the stage?

THUMP!

I'm going to go ahead and say that was a no. Everyone turns and looks at Spinner. I sort of chuckle, it was funny. Paige leans down and says something to him.

And now Spinner is giving Marco a thumb up. What a weirdo.

**End of Rehearsal:**  
I'm walking out of the auditorium, glad that rehearsal is over. When I asked Manny for a light crew, I was thinking she was going to get me people that were experienced with lights and maybe also smart. That was a fail, epic fail.

I hide behind a corner. Hazel and Paige are talking at the yearbook table. Maybe I can find out why Paige was so happy earlier.

"So if you and Alex want to, a bunch of girls are going for fondue," Hazel tells Paige. Aww she actually thought about inviting Alex. Big step for Hazel, big step.

"Nice of you to ask, but uh Alex isn't so fondue of me," Paige says. "We broke up." Damn, where are the feelings?

"Paige" Hazel says with some concern and feeling.

"It's okay. I mean I care about her tons, but we were so not right," Paige says like it's no big deal.

I find it amazing that she says this now but yesterday she was the one crying on my shoulder.

"Besides last night I um, I might have made out with Spinner…a little bit."

"Spinner?" Hazel asks with confusion in her voice. "But I just got used to you being a lesbian."

Toby was carting a cart full of clothes but now he's stopped.

"This isn't about you. It's about me and right now I'm about being free to date who I want to date. Girl or boy."

I approach the table to say something to them. Paige and Hazel are giving these looks to Toby.

Paige picks up a yearbook and offers it to him. "Yearbook Toby?" she asks him.

Toby approaches the yearbook table slowly. Toby places his hand to take the book.

"And BTW," Paige says. She sort of yanks the book so Toby is closer to her. "What you hear at yearbook table stays at yearbook table."

"Just so you know I totally support your freedom to date whomever," Toby tells Paige. He starts walking away backwards. "And BTW, I'm totally available." He then mouths "call me" and sort of winks at her.

I think we all sort of cringe. I approach the table.

"Yearbook Jordan?" Hazel asks me.

I grab one off the pile. "Weird, in the states we get our yearbooks about three weeks before the school year ends but here you get them the last day before school. But I guess a lot of things here are weird, like peoples' emotions. Right Paige?" I don't wait for an answer, I just walk away. If Paige wants to hook up with Spinner, fine whatever. But I have to worry about Alex and her heart and I refuse to let Paige break her.

**Later That School Day**:  
Alex and I are just walking the halls. There aren't exactly any classes really going on since everyone has already taken their exams. School right now is just like a social place that we have to be at, at this point. Everyone is running around signing yearbooks. Alex decided she would sign my later and well, I won't be signing hers since she didn't get one.

"Whoa," Alex says out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask her.

"Is that Ashley Kerwin?" Alex points to the person ahead of us.

The person turns around and waves at us. Oh my God, it is Ashley Kerwin. Where the hell has she been this whole year? I mean to be quite honest with you, I forgot about her.

We all walk toward each other.

"Hey!" Ashley greets us.

"Hi," I greet Ashley back.

"How have you guys been?"

"I'm good," I tell her.

"Ditto," Alex replies.

"So what's new with you guys?"

I look at Alex and she looks back at me. "Nothing," we both say at the same time.

We talk to Ashley for a few more minutes out of politeness. I mean neither one of us were exactly friends with her last year. After about five torturous minutes Alex and I are finally able to say good-bye and walk away.

"Oh I've been in London drinking tea and that sort," Alex says in a fake British accent.

"Don't tease the Brits just because they drink tea. I drink tea to and I love it."

Alex laughs. "You would"

I look at her as if I'm insulted. "I say we go to London."

"Ok, why?"

"England is full of hot British girls, with hot British accents. I mean I love Harry Potter."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

I hit Alex's arm. "I love the books. I also love the movies but only because of Emma Watson. If I ever got a chance to meet her I would..."

"You'd do what?" a voice asks behind me. This voice doesn't sound so cheery to me. Alex and I both turn around slowly.

Beth has her arms cross. "What would you do if you ever met Emma Watson?" she asks me.

"I would... I would shake her hand and introduce her to my amazing girlfriend." I smile at Beth.

"Mhm," she says with disbelief in her voice. "Sure you would."

Beth walks away and as she's walking away she sort of does a hair flip. Does that mean she's not too happy with me?

"What was that?" I ask Alex.

Alex throws her hands up. "Psh, not my problem."

**Beth's House**:  
I walk up the stairs to Beth's room. I know Beth isn't actually angry with me, she's just pretending to be in order to make me sweat. I'm not afraid; it's an innocent celebrity crush.

I knock on the door and enter the bedroom. Beth is on her bed writing. She looks up from her notebook.

"Oh, 'ello there love," she says in a really bad British accent.

"Babe, I don't think there are Spanish people in England. I think they're all in Spain." I tell her while sitting down on her bed.

"Spanish people are everywhere," she says turning on her Spanish accent. It's one of her many gifts, turning her Spanish accent on and off.

I instantly kiss her. She kisses me back but then pulls away.

"Ugh," I groan in disappointment.

"That was sudden and a surprise," she says.

"I think Spanish accents are sexy, major turn-on."

"Better than British?"

"Oh definitely." I kiss her again and she returns the kiss back. Beth leans back and lies down. She pulls me down with her. I support myself with my arms on either side of her.

I pull away from the kiss and look her in the eyes. "I love you," I say sincerely.

Beth raises a little and gives me a soft chaste kiss. "I love you to," she says back.

We're both smiling at each other, enjoying the moment we're sharing. Although Palex is over, Beth and I are stronger than ever.

**Next Day**:

Today is the last day of school, the last day of high school. I can't believe I actually made it. I mean with everything that happened last year and this year, it's amazing. I enter the building looking at it from a different prospective.

Today isn't an actually school day. We have the variety show and that's pretty much it, no classes what-so-ever. But some of us seniors have decided to go to Media Immersion to say our final good-byes to Mr. Simpson.

**Media Immersion**:  
I enter the classroom and most people are sitting on the desks. Paige is on one side of the room while Alex is on the other. I sit beside Alex.

"Good morning," I say cheerfully.

"You're extra chipper this morning," Alex states. "Did you get laid?"

Of course Alex would ask a question like that. "Number one, that is none of your business. And number two, no, no I did not."

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Last day of high school!"

"Mhm," is all Alex says. Of all people I thought she would have been the most excited. There's something she's not telling me.

Mr. Simpson is sitting on his desk and Paige approaches him with a gift. We all chipped in $5, so it better be a sweet gift.

"In honor of our last class sir we give you this," Paige says and hands Mr. Simpson the bag. "A little merci gift." I roll my eyes at the French.

We all start clapping as he accepts the gift.

"What?!" Mr. Simpson acts surprised. "Come on guys."

Paige giggles. What the hell is with the giggle? Mr. Simpson notices "Someone's in a good mood," he says. "I just hope we can all get a little bit of whatever's gotten into you Paige."

"I'm not sure that's advisable sir," Paige says.

Mr. Simpson pulls his present out of the bag. It's a collection of karaoke CDs with a karaoke microphone, Mr. Simpson loves karaoke.

"Oh guys this is so perfect," Mr. Simpson says. "You have no idea how much I love karaoke. I'll dig out my Elvis wig, fire up the mic and see if I can't get myself into some sort of county fair Elvis impersonator contest. I'll be tall, lanky Elvis." We all start to laugh. The image of Mr. Simpson as Elvis is too hilarious right now in my mind.

RING!

That's the bell, the last bell that will ever release us from Mr. Simpson's class. I think I feel a tear; I'm starting to have a moment.

"Jordan, what's with the face?" Alex asks me.

I hold out a finger to silence her. "Shh," I tell her. "I'm having a moment."

"Umm ok, I'll just see you later at the variety show when your moment is done." Alex walks out of the room.

I approach Mr. Simpson's desk as he continues looking at it. He notices me and smiles.

"Well I must say Mr. Simpson," I start. "This sure was a fun class."

"I'm glad," he responds. "Jordan, I have a feeling you will do wonders in the world with your communication skills."

"Thanks Mr. Simpson." I hold out my hand.

He shakes and says, "You're welcome and congratulations."

I'm leaving the classroom and already starting to miss it. I walk down the halls of Degrassi remembering the good times and the not so good times. I'll admit, I'm not sure if any school in the world has as much drama as Degrassi does. But I guess that's what's so unique about it. I'll admit though, I was never bored.

**Later the Day**:  
The variety show is about to start. I'm at the light board making sure everything is set. I have Spinner and Joey at their spotlights ready to hit JT and Manny.

"Alright, cue the lights in 60 seconds," the voice over the walkie-talking says.

"Roger," I respond.

I look out into the auditorium and the place is packed. I wonder if it's packed because this is the 50th anniversary of Degrassi or because Herbal Essence in sponsoring the show? And why is a shampoo company sponsoring a high school variety show?

"Alright cue the lights in 5...4...3...2...1."

I slide all the light buttons up and the stage shines in the light. The stage is very colorful right now, due to the first sketch being the 1960's. JT and Manny appear on stage wearing clothes from the 17th century.

"Welcome everybody to Herbal Essences presents: 50 years of Degrassi!" JT says. "I am your host Sir Phillip Degrassi."

Manny grabs the microphone. "And I am his lovely daughter Charlotte," she says.

"And today we're taking you on a magical, history tour."

"Starting with 1968, please welcome to the stage Darcy Edwards and her love parade!"

The music begins and the background screen begins to change. Darcy begins to dance with her little background dancers dancing behind her. I continue to make sure the right lights go up at the right time.

**After Show**:  
There are parents everywhere taking pictures. I find Alex through the crowd.

"Alex!" I yell to catch her attention.

She hears me and sees me. "I must say, awesome lighting," she tells me.

I slightly push her shoulder. "Oh stop, you're too kind." Alex chuckles and shakes her head.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my cheek.

"The lights were amazing babe," Beth tells me.

I turn around and hug her. "Thank you."

I see a flash go off. I turn and see my mom with a camera in her hands.

"Thanks mom," I say. "I think you might have just blinded me."

"Oh honey, you're so funny," my mom says sarcastically. "Hello Beth, hello Alex."

"Hi Mrs. Johnson," Beth greets my mom happily.

"Hey Mrs. J," Alex says.

"Are you girls ready for your last day of school dinner?" my mom asks us. My parents have decided to take Alex, Beth, and I out to celebrate the last day of school.

"Yeah," we all say together.

As we walking out the building I turn around and see Paige. She was supposed to come with us but I'm pretty sure we all know why she's not.

**Graduation**:  
This is it, graduation day. The proof of how small the student population at Degrassi is backstage. There are 32 graduates in the class of 2006 at Degrassi. I mean we only have maybe about a little over 800 students and that's from grade 7 to 12. We're all backstage right now waiting for our cues.

I go looking for Beth and Alex although we're not supposed to get out of line but I don't care. I found Alex first since her name starts with N. With her are Ellie and Paige.

"Can you believe we're doing this?" I ask them.

"Yes!" Paige says excitedly.

"Finally," Ellie says.

"I can't believe I made it," Alex says bluntly.

I hug Alex. "Of course you made it. You're bad-ass Alex Nuñez. No way could they keep you out of graduating."

Alex and I pound fists. "Alright I'll see you guys later," I tell them. "And don't forget, party at my house!" I head back towards the back of the line where the P's are and find Beth.

"Mm, I must say you look mighty fine in blue," I tell her.

Beth strikes a pose. "I know, I know. I look soo hot," she says in a joking matter.

I kiss Beth and she kisses me back. "Good luck out there," she says.

"Thanks. I'll see you afterwards."

I run back to the beginning of the line as the music starts.

The music begins to the play and we all start walking on the stage. Marco and I take seats up front since we both have to make speeches. Once we're all sitting down the music fades out and Ms. Hatzilakos walks to the podium.

"Welcome family and friends to the graduation commencement for the class of 2006. I would like to welcome to the stage the salutatorian, Jordan Johnson.

The crowd cheers and I can hear Alex yelling and my dad whistling.

"Thank you Ms. Hatzilakos." I turn and look at the crowd. "Friends and family thank you for coming today to show your support. It's been a long journey for all of us to get to this point. Unlike many of my classmates I have not been at Degrassi for my whole high school career. Before attending Degrassi I attended school in Florida.

"Moving to Canada was a big and hard step for both my family and me. I resisted Degrassi at first. I didn't want to be here and I didn't want to make friends. My mind slowing started to change. At Degrassi I met people who would forever change my life, from the teachers to the students. I learned lessons that would help me excel in the next chapter of my life.

"A lot of bad things have happened at Degrassi but that doesn't change what this school stands for. When I think of Degrassi I think of great teachers, cool students, and an environment where everyone is able to be different.

"Some of us are going to college, joining the military, or going straight into the workforce. No matter where we go we will forever and always be Degrassi Panthers."

The crowd and my classmates start to clap and cheer. A giant smile appears on my face. I motion the crowd to settle down.

"Now I would like to introduce to you, our valedictorian and one of my very good friends, Marco Del Rossi."

The crowd and my classmates once again start to cheer and clap. As Marco approached the podium we hug.

"Good job," he says into my ear.

"Good luck," I say back to him.

Marco clears his throat and begins his speech.

Two minutes later:  
"And now as we head off in every direction let us remember the ties we have to each other and to Degrassi because the best thing about the past is that it's just, it's a huge part of the future. So to the future, to us. We did it guys."

The crowed claps and so do my fellow classmates and I.

Ms. Hatzilakos approaches the podium. "Thank you Jordan and Marco for those two wonderful speeches. And now without further ado I'd like to welcome to the stage Degrassi's graduating class of 2006."

Ms. Hatzilakos starts calling our name in alphabetic order. When she gets to the J's I get really excited.

"Jordan Athena Johnson," Ms. Hatzilakos.

I go up to M. Hatzilakos. She hands me my diploma and changes my tassel. I pump my right fist in the air and my parents stand up and clap for me.

A few names go by. "Paige Rose Michalchuk."

Paige receives her diploma and I clap for her.

"Eleanor Elizabeth Nash"

"Alexandra Deanna Nuñez." Alex approaches Ms. Hatzilakos with a huge smile on her face.

I clap and cheer for Alex. "Woo go Alex!"

Few more names go by. "Bethany Katherine Dorota Perez."

"WOO! GO BETH!" I yell. Beth turns and flashes a smile at me.

Ms. Hatzilakos gets through all the names. We all head outside where we stand together one last time.

**Outside:**  
All the graduates are on the steps while friends and family are down below taking pictures. I see my dad with the digital camera and my mom with a disposable camera flashing away. Everyone is hugging each other and saying how much we'll miss each other. I see Hazel move to hug someone and Alex and Paige hug each other. Maybe there's hope for them yet.

On the count of three we all toss out caps into the air. The sky is covered with blue and gold. When the caps are all caught I yell," GRADUATION PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!"  
**  
GRADUATION PARTY**!!:  
Music is pumping through the stereo and the house. Pretty much all of the graduates are here. My parents are playing it cool, or at least are trying.

"Awesome party Jordan," Jake yells over the music.

"Thanks dude!"

Beth is with Paige and Hazel discussing fashion or something like that. I'm searching for Alex. I find her in the kitchen with Ellie.

"Hey hey hey!" I greet them.

"Hey," they both greet me back.

"Anyone else thinks it's weird that we're done with school?" I ask them

"We still got four years of college," Ellie says.

"Thanks for pointing that out Debbie Downer."

Alex is drinking out of her cup not saying anything. She's not telling me something and it's bothering me.

"Spill Alex," I say sternly.

"What?" she asks playing dumb.

"There's something you're not telling me, I can tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex is very bad at acting.

"Come on Alex," Ellie says. "I can tell to."

Alex sighs. "Ok fine. I've decided to go back to Degrassi next fall so I can earn more credits to attend college."

WHAT?! WOAH BIG NEWS! "ALEX!" I exclaim.

I grab her into a bear hug. "You should have told me! I'm so proud of you."

"Jordan you can let go now," Alex sounds like she's struggling for air. I let go of her and she takes a deep breath.

"I think that's a great idea Alex," Ellie tells her.

"Thanks you guys. Everyone kept telling me I needed a future and I didn't know what I wanted to do so I figured I'd go back to Degrassi."

I clamp a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Good for you."

The party continues and everyone is just laughing and reminiscing. I notice that Paige and Alex are talking a lot of the time. I see Paige excitedly hug Alex and I guess that means Alex told her the good news.

As a chapter closes on my life a new one starts. And the same goes for Alex. This is the last and first day of a new life for all of us.

* * *

**A/N: So the next chapter will be the last chapter and then the sequel. Let's get on to the contest results.  
DRUM ROLL!!!  
And the winner is.............. _POLARLIGHT!_ Polarlight was the first one to guess the correct answer. I do in fact play guitar and I have been playing guitar for three years now. So polar send me a private message with your e-mail so I can tell you your prize. And now I will comment on everyone else's answers.**

Kills70 and AllyK00 both guess that I do lights. In real life I am very intrested in lights. I've tried to do them for school performaces but at the last minute a snotty drama magnet kid comes along and takes away my job. GREAT guesses thou.  
Fini5: You actually went outside the box which I applaud you for. I actually do hug my friends a lot of and punch fists with some of them but I just put the fists in there because it seems like something Alex would do. Good guess though.

So those are the results. Make sure to leave your thoughts and comments on this chapter.  



	25. The Leaving of Beth

**A/N: school, family, work, scholarship and college crap, and oh yeah a spring break trip to Europe. I've decided thatthis chapter won't be the last one but the next one will. This chapter is pretty short. just a filler and more Jordan-Beth centric.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have anything wity to say. I do not own Degrassi or its characters =)**

* * *

I've spent the whole summer hanging out with Beth and Alex and a little bit hanging with Paige. I continued working at the movie theater but I took less hours so I could hang with Alex. The summer was pretty much full of relaxation and fun. Alex and I even took a road trip to Vancouver. We got lost on the way there but found the city eventually.

Tonight is the last night Beth will be in town. She leaves for Miami tomorrow and I leave for Tallahassee in three days. I've made plans for Beth and me tonight. Right now Alex and I are in my room and I'm trying to pick out an outfit to wear.

"Ugh," I groan in frustration while staring at the articles of clothing in my closet. "I don't know what to wear."

Alex looks up from the magazine she's been reading. "I don't think Beth will care what you wear," she tells me. "She probably wouldn't care if you showed up buck naked." I look at Alex because of course she would say something like that. A look of excitement appears on her face. "Oh my God! You should do it, go buck naked."

I grab my pillow and throw it at her face. "You would say something stupid like that."

She sticks her tongue out at me. "I was trying to help. So if you're spending tonight with Beth and your last night with me then who are you hanging with tomorrow night?"

"I'm hanging out with Paige."

"That's cool."

I study Alex's face, she seems cool with it. The whole Alex-Paige thing has just been kind of weird since they broke up. I mean of course Paige and I still talk and I never had to choose sides because they were no sides to take. Both of them were mature about the break up and I do see them talking sometimes. But then sometimes I can just feel the weirdness between them. I shake my head and turn back to my closet.

"Ok," I start. "I think I'm going to do black dress pants and my white button down dress shirt."

"It took you two hours to decide on that?"

"Do you want me to kick you out of my house?" Alex remains silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

**Beth's House:  
**I ring the doorbell as I stand on Beth's front porch nervously. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean Beth and I have been on tons of dates together. Beth's dad answers the door.

"Hello Jordan," Mr. Perez greets me.

"Hey Mr. Perez," I greet him back.

He opens the door wider and stands to the side. "Come on in."

I walk into the house and sit on the sofa in the living room. I've met Beth's parents before but I feel kind of guilty hanging out with their daughter on her last night in Canada.

"Thank you for allowing me take Beth out tonight," I tell Mr. Perez.

"No problemo Jordan. Her mother and I spent the whole day with her so we thought it would only be fair if you two got to spend tonight together."

I hear someone clear their throat and I turn to the stairs. I gasp, I can't believe the sight in front of me. Beth is looking more beautiful than ever, literally taking my breath away. She's wearing a dark green strapless dress, showing off her curves and her hair is in an up do. It feels like we're going to prom and I'm under dressed.

"Wow," is all I can manage to say at the moment.

"Oh mija, you look beautiful," he dad tells her. "Isabella get out here and come see our beautiful daughter!"

Mrs. Perez appears from the kitchen. "I told you that dress was perfect for you Bethany!" her mother tells her.

"Yes you did Mama," Beth says. Beth comes down the last step and toward me. "Hey you."

At the moment I can't seem to think of any words for a greeting. "Say hello," Mr. Perez whispers in my ear.

"Hi," my voice sort of cracks. Great I sound like a boy going through puberty.

Beth giggles. "I'm going to guess you like the dress then?"

I nod my head. "Love it."

"Good." Beth gives me a quick kiss.

The kiss calms my nerves down a bit. "Are you ready to go?" I ask her.

"I'm always ready for you."

Beth and I leave her house and head out for our date.

**Next Morning:  
**"WAKEY WAKEY!"

What the hell! Who would wake a person up like that? I slowly open my eyes to see the victim who is about to experience the wrath of Jordan. Alex appears in my view with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning sunshine," she says sweetly.

"You are no longer allowed to stay in my house," I say in my tired voice. "Who wakes a person like that this early in the morning?"

"Well number one your mom said I could stay as often and as long as I would like. Number two it's not that early, it's almost noon. And number three-."

I hold my hand to shush her. "Shut up," I tell her. "And what do you want?"

"Well since someone came home late last night, or should I say early this moring, you now have to tell me all about your date with Beth." Alex sits on my bed Indian style looking as eager as a five-year-old.

"What is wrong with you," I ask her.

Alex sighs. "I no longer have a girlfriend so now I must live through you."

"Wow, that's really sad," I tell her honestly.

Alex is nodding her head. "Yeah I know. Now tell me."

"We went to the beach, had a candlelit dinner, went dancing, and then walked along the shore."

"You didn't get home till like five this morning. Continue the story."

"Alex, what Beth and I did on our date is between Beth and me, not you."

Alex's face lights up. "You two had sex!"

"Alex…"

"Aww," she says. Alex is pinching my cheeks right now and it hurts. "My wittle Jordan had sex. This is a proud moment." Alex pretends to wipe a tear away.

"You're so annoying sometimes." I lie down and put a pillow over my face. Alex takes the pillow away.

"How was it?" she asks me.

A smile forms on my face. "It was amazing, sweet, passionate, heart-warming, loving, and so many emotions wrapped into one."

"Aww, that sounds sweet. I hope that means you were good at it."

You can always count on Alex to ruin a moment. "Get out of my room," I tell her.

"But-."

"MOM! Tell Alex to get out of my room!"

"Alex, get out of Jordan's room!" my mom yells from downstairs.

"You would tell your mom," Alex says and sticks her tongue out at me and leaves the room.

I plop back down on my bed exhausted. Last night had to be the most amazing night of my life. There was so much love that I thought my heart would burst. My life is just amazing and I don't want the amazement to stop.

My door cracks open and Alex's face appears. "You're mom says to get ready to leave," Alex tells me.

"Ok." I get up and get dressed. We're all going to the airport to say good-bye to Beth. Although I'll see her in a couple of weeks I still wanna be there to see her off.

**Airport:**  
Beth's family, my parents, numerous friends, and I are at the airport right now in front of security to see Beth leave. Her mom is crying pretty hard, so hard that it's kind of scary.

Beth hugs her parents and brother telling them she'll call when she lands. She then starts to hug all her friends including Paige and Alex. Then it's my parents turn. They tell her that if she needs anything then just call some of my dad associates that are located in Miami. Now it's my turn.

Beth is slightly crying. I wipe a tear from her cheek. "Aw baby, don't cry. You'll see me in a couple of weeks," I tell her.

"I know," she says. "I'm just going to really miss you."

I pull her into my arms and hug her. "I know, I'm going to miss you to." I give her a quick kiss. "But you'll have fun in Miami and I'll be down in Florida before you know it."

Beth nods her head saying she understands. "I love you," she says.

I kiss Beth not caring that everyone is watching. I pour all my love for her into this kiss. "I love you to."

Beth gives me a smile that melts my heart. "And by the way," she whispers in my ear. "Last night was the best night of my life." She kisses my cheek and is now starting to walk through security. She turns and waves back to all of us.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Although I know I'll see her soon it feels like two weeks will last forever. I feel an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry," Alex says. "Two weeks will fly by."

I nod my head in agreement. In three days I will be in Florida, at the school of my dreams, and the girl of my dreams will be right down the street. Ok not exactly down the street but close enough.

* * *

**A/N: so u all probably noticed that I didn't go into detail about the date or the sex scene. well i didn't really fill like typing out the date and i ahve trouble writing smut. seriously, idk why. sorry,...**

**hopefully i can have the last chapter up by early next week. thanks for reading =)**


	26. Ending One Book, Starting Another

**A/N: Umm... so I really don't know what to say. I know most of you probably thought I was never going to finish this. It has been 6 months since I last me just tell you that college is not turning out how I thought it was going to be. so this is the final chapter. WOOO! THANK YOU to EVERYONE that read this. Thank you for reviewing and thanks for being so understanding. just, THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Have you seen the new Degrassi? cuz I havn't. I don't own that shit. But I own this =)**

* * *

Sunsets are one of the most beautiful things in the world. You wonder to yourself how God could create so much beauty. As I sit on this hill and look out into the sunset I think. The sunsets in Canada look different than the ones in Florida. You wouldn't think so, but they do.

I feel a presence around me. I don't need to turn and look to know it is Alex.

"Your mom wanted me to make sure you're ok," she tells me.

"I'm perfectly fine," I tell her. "I just needed some space to think. Plus I like watching the sunset."

"Me too. What are you thinking about?" I look at Alex. She looks really curious.

"I'm thinking about the last two years and everything that has happened. I mean moving here, making friends, finding the girl of my dreams, making a best friend like you." Alex smiles at the last part. "And the shooting," I whisper quietly.

Alex hangs her head down. "I've thought about that every day since it happened. I always wonder if I just hadn't gone along with the plan." Alex looks at me with shiny eyes, meaning tears are forming. "I think about what would have happened if I had listened to you. Jordan I understood why you wanted to end our friendship then."

"Alex-," I try to stop her.

"Let me finish," she says. "I should have listened to you. Instead I let my anger blind me. I didn't think ahead about the consequences before I pulled the prank. I haven't and will never ever forgive myself for that day." Alex wipes away a tear and looks out at the sunset. "I didn't even tell Paige it was me who did it. I was too afraid that she wouldn't forgive me."

"How could she forgive you if you haven't forgiven yourself?" I ask her. "In life we make mistakes. We make small mistakes and we make big mistakes. In order to move on we must forgive ourselves and each other for the mistakes we have made."

"My mistake killed a kid and put another in a wheelchair. How can I forgive myself for something like that?"

"Sometimes we have to look deep down in our hearts for forgiveness."

"Have you forgiven your biological dad for what he did to your mom?" I stare at the sunset and sigh. "Yes, yes I have."

**Later in the Day, aka Night Time:**

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world… _

I pick up my ringing phone. "Hey Paige," I say into the phone.

"Hey Hun," she answers cheerfully. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Ok, I'll be there in five." Paige hangs up and I close my phone.

I don't know exactly what Paige and I are doing tonight but I told her that she could pick. It sort of scares me because I feel like she might make me do something really girly.

The doorbell rings and I hear my mom calling my name telling me that Paige is downstairs. I walk downstairs and Paige is talking to my mom. We leave the house and get in her car.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask her.

"Just the park," she says simply.

"Alrighty."

We arrive at the park and Paige turns off her car. She gets out and I follow.

"I can't believe in a couple of days you're going to be back in the states," she says as we're walking.

"Yeah, I kind of can't believe it either," I tell her. "I'll admit I'll miss Canada."

"You'll miss the people," she says with a smiles.

I throw my arm around Paige's shoulder and give her a hug. "Yeah, I'll miss the people."

We continue walking around the park, not really saying anything. I must admit this isn't exactly how I figured we would spend this time together, but it's actually kind of nice.

"So Jordan, I want to thank you," Paige says out of the blue.

"For what?" I ask with curiosity in my voice.

"For everything," she says. "If you hadn't came to Degrassi then things might be different right now."

"How so?" This conversation is starting to get interesting.

"Well who knows if Alex would have changed if you hadn't came and befriended her. If you hadn't came she might still have been the same badass she was before. Hanging out with the wrong crowd and we might not have became friends, and then more." Paige whispers the last part.

"Paige, I think Alex would have changed. Maybe not as fast but still."

"Jordan, do you think I'll do well at Banting?" I ponder the question and then I look at Paige with a smile on my face.

"I KNOW you'll succeed at Banting. You're Paige Michalchuk, you never fail." Paige smiles at me and then we hug. I have no doubt in my mind she'll be great at Banting.

**Next Night**:

My last night in Canada. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually leaving for Florida tomorrow. I'll get to see Beth at the end of next week and I'm so excited. I miss her sooo much. I'm spending my last night with Alex.

"Where are we going?" Alex asks me as I'm getting dressed.

"To the school," I say nonchalantly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Alex, look at what I'm wearing."

Alex scans my clothes. "You're wearing your paint pants."

"Mhm," I agree while nodding my head.

"I'm not getting it."

I smack my forehead. Sometimes I really wonder how this girl graduated high school. I point to a bag on the floor.

"Look inside the bag," I tell her.

Alex looks inside the bag and a confused expression appears on her face. "Spray paint cans?"

I nod my head with a smile. "Yes, I'm wearing paint pants, there's spray paint cans in the bag, and we're going to Degrassi. Now put it all together."

You know that look people get when they finally figure something out? Yeah, Alex has that look on her face right now. I believe I just saw the lit light bulb appear above her head.

"Really?" she asked disbelieved.

I nod my head. "Yes really." I throw some black clothes to Alex. "Put the clothes on and let's hurry."

After Alex put on the black clothes and we went downstairs.

"What are you two up to?" my mom asks us, giving us a suspicious look.

Alex and I look at each other and then back at my mom. "Nothing," we both tell her at the same time.

My mom raises an eyebrow. "Should I be expecting a call from the city jail later tonight?" she asks us.

"Who's going to jail," Brian asks us.

I roll my eyes. "No one is going to jail," I tell them. Alex and I head out the front door, "Don't wait up for us."

-----

Alex and I are standing in front of the back building of Degrassi. Part of the building is completely white, looking like a canvas for an artist to paint on.

"How did you get this set up?" Alex asks me in astonishment.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you I have connections everywhere?" I start to pull out the numerous spray paint cans out of my bag. I had Alex a can and a mask so she won't breathe in the fumes.

"You've spray painted a building before, right?" I ask her.

"Who am I?" Alex asks me.

"Alex Nuñez."

Alex nods her head up and down. "Then of course I've spray painted a building before."

With that we start spraying. We're covering our faces and both concentrating on our work. After about 20 minutes we decide to take a break. I pull out two sandwiches out of my bag.

Alex takes a bite out of her sandwich. "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow morning," she says while spraying bits of the sandwich everywhere.

"Ew, no one asked for the weather," I tell her disgusted. "Swallow your food and then talk."

Alex swallows her food. "I'm not going to miss that," she says outloud.

"You're going to miss everything," I tell her. "Who else do you have oodles of fun with?"

"Someone who doesn't say 'oodles'."

I push her playfully and we both laugh. "Part of me can't wait to go back to Florida and start college, but another part of me doesn't want to leave Canada." I look at Alex. "I don't want to leave you," I tell her truthfully.

Alex looks back at me and places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to be ok ya know."

"I'm just worried. I mean I'm gone, Paige is about to be gone. Who's going to keep you out of trouble?"

Alex chuckles. "I'm not going to get into trouble. I can look out for myself."

I finish the last piece of my sandwich. "Can I ask you something?" I ask her.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Do you think you and Paige will ever be together again?"

There's silence, and then Alex sighs. "I don't know, maybe. Maybe when I'm done at Degrassi and I finally know what I want to do with my life Paige and I can be an us again."

I throw my arm around Alex's shoulder. "That's what I like to hear." I get up and brush my pants off. "Now let's get this thing done," I tell her.

**Three Hours Later:**

"Wow," Alex says.

She's the first on of us to speak. We just got done and I must say the image in front of us is amazing.

"Who knew you were such an artist Alex Nuñez," I say. Alex and I decided to paint a mural on the building. Underneath it we wrote, "C/O of 2006. Gone, but not forgotten."

Alex and I share a look between each other and then pound fists. "Let's go home," I tell here.

**The Morning at the Airport:**

This is it, I'm actually leaving. I look at all the people who are here to see me off. My parents of course, with my mother bawling like a baby. Besides my parents are my friends: Alex, Paige, Ellie, Jimmy, and Marco. I go down the line hugging everyone.

My mom pulls me into a bear hug. "You're too young to leave me!" my mother cries out.

"Mom-can't-breathe," I struggle telling her.

Brian grabs my mom and pulls her off of me.

"Honey, calm down," he tells her.

"I can't help it! She's gonna be in another country, thousands of miles away from us!"

"I'll be home for breaks!" I try telling her. I shake my head, it's useless trying to get my mom to calm down.

I start to hug my friends. I come to Paige and we hug.

"I'm going to miss you Hun," she says.

"I'll miss you too Paige. Make sure to show them Banting kids whose who." Paige giggles and next is Alex.

I hold out my fist. "Jordan, this is the kind of moment where we hug." And we do just that.

We pull back and look at each other. "Please stay out of trouble," I tell her.

"Stop worrying!." I laugh and shake my head.

I walk to security and get ready to take that final step. I look back at everyone. I feel a single tear slide down my cheek. I'll be back in October though for Thanksgiving.

Whoa hold up! Alex has her arm around Paige's shoulder while they're both waving good-bye. I guess there is hope for Palex.

I step through security and I know I'm ready for the next chapter in my life.

* * *

**So what did y'all think? I thought it was going to be better but I'm so tired right now. lol. if y'all want I'll still do the sequel. I mean i am typing it anywayz. =) tell me what you think!**


End file.
